Angel Beats Aftermath: Book 1: Insurrection
by LenCrossTop20
Summary: Kanade was chosen by God as she is called to vanquish another evil: A sense of humanity to awaken a greater evil. She chose Juliet Yukimura, a direct reincarnation of Kanade. Join her and her friends together as they bring down this new threat... Would their intervention prevent a bigger trouble in store for them?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

It was a fruitful amount of time after her score in the afterlife. People who come from the afterlife get reincarnated, but it won't be easy recovering memories especially without her friends from that sense of "battlefront". It was 17 years later (2029). Technology soared throughout the world, but nonetheless, those who think of power and greed are still the same: ever harvesting whatever opportunity there is to overpower the other.

For now, it's out of the hands of the former Kanade Tachibana, and now, Juliet (ジュリエット) Yukimura. Like before, she had silver hair reaching to her shoulders, and her eyes were light blue, in which it was once colored light yellow in her past life. She's 5 feet 9 inches in height, and had light skin. She's completely different in her attitude, though, described as cheery and sometimes sensitive on a lot of things like cute things.

She lives somewhere in an area in the Niigata Prefecture (新潟). To be specific, there's a certain house that resembles simplicity, located in Agano. All she does is travel to school and back home without any problems. She has friends, but she just keeps a low profile when it comes to going home. She's alone, she's happy, and she knows that her future ahead would only be made by herself. This, however, will all change.

*_**Thursday evening, 1730 hours, 12**__**th**__** of April 2029***_.

It was an ordinary night as always, as she walks home from school. She's texting on her smart phone aware that there was no other vehicle on the road she was travelling on. She's just on one side of it to make sure she's safe. Just as she is walking back home packing her phone in her handbag, she noticed light coming from behind her. Without looking, she knew it was a vehicle coming right at her to run her over. Everything was fast, but just as her world slows down, she makes her move, to jump right out of the way. It's a good thing not even her feet was able to touch the car, which appeared to be a black SUV. Her world sped up again as she rolled and stood up, and the SUV screeched its tires slowing down.

The black SUV abruptly stopped. Juliet felt her heart raised its beats after what was happening. '_What is he thinking?'_ She thought to herself. '_I have a bad feeling about this…_'

A man then dismounted from the vehicle, closing the door behind him. He was in and all-black outfit. He could be called a "suit" like an agent is, but he had a different agenda. And so, her field of vision came to identify him as unknown but a threat.

The man approached her and stopped at about 2 feet away. He's taller than she is, about 6 feet. His brown eyes made contact with her light blue eyes and looked seriously. He then said, 'Kanade Tachibana.' Juliet then narrowed her eyes as the name sounded very familiar. It was the name she always heard especially when she was dreaming… starting 2 months ago.

*_**Wednesday evening, 2214 hours, 14**__**th**__** of February 2029***_. The images were unstable, and were in static as she dreams in her sleep. She sees faces of what seems to be her past life, but she doesn't recognize them… Then she sees their faces closer and she recognizes only one young man… who had red hair, and whose first name was Yuzuru. There was one time he asked her one day if she wanted him to call her by her first name "Kanade". She said it was fine, and it was once the beginning of their friendship blooming.

The next morning… (***0630 hours***) She knew that something was not right. She sat up from her bed thinking of her dream. The images were blurred from the dream she experienced, but she only saw one familiar face. Then she told herself that it was just a dream, and just a coincidence. She was wrong, however.

Time passed by and the next month came in. The dreams were becoming frequent and she never knew how this would stop. The next night came from her and the highlights of it were about stopping a certain group in her past life from committing acts of wrongdoing while stealing lunch tickets from students in a school, and performing in an unprecedented concert. It was Yuzuru's first time to see her after the night she stabbed him to prove he could live after dying in that world called the "Afterlife Battlefront". She was shot from that handgun he was holding, and just kept on going.

The next thing everybody knew from the team Yuzuru had, was that they tried to keep her away from the gymnasium where their main operation was happening, and done it well as they repelled her with guns they have.

Later on, a stream of flying lunch tickets came upward exiting the gymnasium and the group was on a retreat for a successful operation. Yuzuru looked back at her, and she did the same.

_***Present*.**_ All the memories she's been receiving were meant to be hers alone, as she believes. That's why it was a surprise to her when the man in front of her mentioned the name of her past life. He added, 'He's been expecting you. If you're coming, I expect you come quietly. If you don't, just show me how much you've regained your memory, and I'll be on my way.'

Juliet was disgusted by his attitude. She replied, 'I'm not coming with anyone. And who do you think you are?'

'I am myself if you ask.'

'Good. You're rather the smartass.'

The man smiled and was impressed by how she answered. He knew her target was Tachibana, but Yukimura was rather the person to be feared already. He then said, 'I'll give you a simple test. This will be quick. Face your fear, if you still have it.' Then, he equipped a glock from his jacket holster and aimed the barrel down at Juliet's forehead. She had no fear. All she thought was dodge or defend, and her mind was as a warrior's.


	2. Tip of the Iceberg

Hi guyz! Just did an update after the first one! 1 day of writing and it's REAL GOOD! Sembreak! Good for the imagination! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**_*3 years ago, Tuesday night. Moscow, Russia* _**

The city limits were busy and had a lot to do with only two things: Work… and entertainment. They celebrate their way of life and how their technology rose, even if it's not matched with the more powerful countries in terms of economy. Besides having good tech, there's a lot of sin involved in the society as well. It is safe to say, that things never got any better.

There's a certain block where some Ruskies got a hold of exotic sports cars. One of them was seen smoking through a pipe, said to contain some hallucinative drugs. It seemed natural for the night. Somewhere in one of the alleys, just away from that celebration the rich "hoodlums" were having, a frustrative beatdown was happening. An FSB agent who was assigned as an advisor was beating up another man. The man is identified as Alex Markov, one of the big players of Moscow in terms of business, both legitimate and illegal.

Markov was known to be a military associate as well. It wasn't that good of him, however, to not listen to his advisor and FSB agent named Pablo Sandro, who advised him not to sell the most advanced energy harvesting agent there is in helping claim even the rarest of energy sources, enough to power a nation, and to make revival of the human body possible.

'YOU ARE A FOOL!' Sandro punched Markov in the face while he was on his back against the wall. His face was bloodied and he finally sat down and raised his hands. Sandro kept on talking. 'NOW THEY WILL MAKE HAVOC!'

'How do you know?! Are you even a logical thinker?!' Markov responded with pride in his heart. 'Families will rise! People will! Don't you get it?! I'm able to save a lot of people, FROM DEATH!'

'THAT'S WHAT WILL KILL US!' Sandro kicked Markov on his throat, making the man hold out a faint breath. He almost lost his breath after that, but still lived. Sandro was panting and breathing for the disappointment he got from Alex Markov, who just seemed to be a rich "hoodlum." Then, Pablo snorted. 'You're all the same. Know what I believe? People live once, and if you allow a person to escape death, it's like escaping from their own demons. I've had mine, and you're going to make the worst out of many out of what you're doing. You're wasting my time.' Then, Sandro pulled his sidearm and pulled the trigger… which made the sound echo from that alley…

_I didn't kill him that night. That cold air… going through my flesh… I felt in my bones after I went home. I realized how unbelievably stupid a person can be. That son of a bitch made my senses tick, but it didn't match how I'd kill a person. No. Markov was just a common junkie. No matter how rich he may be, he's a junkie. I despised him. Hell. I even despised the decision of the FSB to let him go, because originally, the technology belonged to the Israelites, and the client was Israeli as well. What is this? It looked like a sick joke to me, and it was never wise to consider letting that technology fall into the wrong hands._

_ ***13th of April, noon. Central Park, New York City, USA.* **_

Pablo was telling this story to a young blonde man sitting together with him on a bench, which was also part of his bigger story, about his life in what he called "hell" pertaining to a lot of murder crimes in the streets of Moscow. He spaced out for a few seconds but he continued. 'Through it all, I see that I just want to be in the wiser organization or agency. That's why I got the attention of the Americans in the first place. I've done something for them, but it didn't involve that lost technology. At least it was good I got into the NSA Special Operations group.'

The blonde who was named Matt Wilding, a rookie of the group smiled at the Rusky's story. 'So that's it, huh? At least this time, we're really on a good roll. We got you ready, huh?'

'Lad, you have no idea.' He chuckled under his own statement.

Then, the rookie's earpiece spoke a male voice. '_Wilding, tell Sandro we've got a hit again._'

Matt then told Sandro who was off his earpiece. He plugged it back in his ear and he listened to that same voice. '_Sir, this is something huge. You've gotta see the readings. I suggest you see for yourself back at base._'

Sandro stood up from his seat and replied, 'Roger, RTB.'

Minutes later, Sandro was in a van full of a surveilance crew for the Special Ops group. He saw on the monitor that a sudden energy surge is read from the east part of the world, somewhere in southeast asia. 'Oh my… What time did the surge begin?'

The guy who was assigned to that monitor replied, 'I just got that minutes ago, but I didn't know it was big until it really looked like it's atomic on the levels.'

Suddenly, Sandro saw what appeared to be some concentrations of dark energies on the monitor, and it appears to be moving towards the energy surge. He told himself, 'Whoever made that energy surge is about to get screwed.'

At about the same time in Agano, Japan at nighttime (thanks to the International Date Line)… Juliet was inside her home in front of her laptop on her bed. Too much has happened during that night…

Then, she remembered that encounter with the strange man…

_The man smiled and was impressed by how she answered. He knew her target was Tachibana, but Yukimura was rather the person to be feared already. He then said, 'I'll give you a simple test. This will be quick. Face your fear, if you still have it.' Then, he equipped a glock from his jacket holster and aimed the barrel down at Juliet's forehead. She had no fear. All she thought was dodge or defend, and her mind was as a warrior's._

_So, with a sudden move, Juliet jumped backwards as she kicked the man's gun upwards with the momentum of her feet. The man couldn't react fast to her next move: She recovered and charged on the man as she jumped and prepared for a kicking move, but she didn't expect that she would do more than two kicks, but with speed, she used only one of her legs to power her kicks._

_After 25 kicks in 2 seconds, the man stumbled backwards and was on his back when he fell down. She landed on her feet and the weapon that was supposedly on the man, landed in her hands, and aimed it at him._

That's all she needed to remember, next to the fact that she was flashed with a flashbang grenade that made him run with that SUV. It wasn't a surprise, but she considered it unethical for the man to just disappear. She snorted and thought, _Coward_.

Then, when she closed all open programs from the laptop she's using, she saw something on the desktop portion. There's an icon on it which looked like white wings. She saw the description "Angel Player." Curiously, she clicked on the icon after pointing it with the mouse pointer.

The window opened and she saw the interface… The first thing she knew about it is that there are skills involved. What she remembered very well was the Guard Skills. _I remember…_ She thought to herself. All of it seemed familiar to her.

She moaned and held her forehead, feeling her head ache. _I don't feel…_ Then her head started to explode with pain. She made a short scream. _Uggh! This… what is this?! _Then she's seeing images in her mind while her head ached. Her memories are starting to come to her forcefully, but because of the head ache, it is sudden for her.

While her head was aching and she was moaning loudly because of it, warmth came to her body. She felt this surge of energy coming in her. It just increased her stamina and her strength. All she felt was the pain of the memories she was receiving. _I… I can't take it… I… I…! _And just like that, her head aches ended, but she was knocked out, leaving her unconscious body on the bed.

All she saw was white. She opened her eyes and saw herself wearing the same color. Around her, everything was clear. She was standing that time, and she kept looking around. 'What is happening to me?! Why the memories?' She exclaimed to herself as she looked around.

A familiar voice rang behind her. 'Didn't you get it the first time?' Juliet turned behind to that voice and saw her. It was none other than Kanade Tachibana… her past, and her curse. Kanade continued, 'I'm a part of you.'

Juliet's eyes narrowed. 'So… it is true. You're from the afterlife?'

'I had a life before I got there, Juliet. Don't be mistaken.'

'Then you're related to me? How?'

Willing to answer Juliet's question, Kanade walked closer to the startled girl. It was only a foot away that she stopped and replied, 'You're my reincarnation, Juliet.'

Then, Juliet never replied. She never thought that reincarnation would be possible. She saw Kanade's natural yellow eyes, her face resembling herself. _Why now? Why after all this time, would it be now?_

'I know what you want to know, Juliet. It's fate that we would meet like this. This is more than a reincarnation on my part. This is also a calling because I have a mission.'

'Why drag me into this?!'

'It's because your heart resembles mine in a way. No matter how much I look at it, your value of being kind and understanding gives me resemblance of myself. I chose you out of many because your heart matches mine. You can move the world. I once moved mountains, but you can do better.'

Juliet didn't respond because she saw how honest and true Kanade's words were. All Juliet's life was about the goodness she gives to others. That's what others have described of her, but she never minded their words.

Kanade continued, 'I've seen you read Angel player yourself.'

'Then, what is it?'

Kanade took a while to answer, and responded, 'It's also a part of you. It served me once in the afterlife. It's time I entrust it to you. You'll get around with how it works.' She smiled at Juliet.

Then, Juliet closed her eyes, as well as Kanade. Both of them sensed danger coming. They opened their eyes and Juliet exclaimed. 'I can sense danger.'

'It looks like it's coming after you. Shadows existed in the afterlife. But my calling didn't tell me what I needed to know, yet. That means even I don't know why they're here.'

'What should I do, Kanade?'

'Take this opportunity to practice with the Guard skill. You need to defend yourself anyway.'

Juliet's eyes narrowed because of the responsibility placed on her, but she understood. 'I got it, Kanade.'

Kanade held Juliet's shoulders before telling her, 'You can do it, Juliet.' Kanade smiled and was impressed as to how Juliet accepted this quickly. 'I know you inside out, so don't bother asking why I know about you.'

Juliet replied, 'Of course!' She giggled after saying. 'You're rather a fun person yourself.'

'YOU are, actually. I'm just smiling to assure the confidence you may get.'

Kanade's words echoed as the world blurred around Juliet and she woke up from her bed. '_Good luck… Juliet. I have faith in you…_' Juliet grasped all of what happened and sat up.

She looked over the laptop she left open after a while that she was unconscious. She checked the Guard Skills and it listed a few. It enumarated Harmonics, and Hand Sonic. It seems the others were blocked out because if the software is connected to her, she would need more experience before using the blocked skills. _Looks like I need some experience before seeing the others…_

She tested how it would work first with the Hand Sonic. 'Guard Skill: Hand Sonic!' Then a blade came out of her right hand, formed from sprites. It was safe to say it was created from thin air. Then she saw there were different versions. Versions 1 and 2 were available. The first utilizes combat and agility. The second utilizes combat and power of attacks. Like the other Guard Skills, there are other versions blocked unless experience is earned.

Then, she sensed danger coming closer. 'Here they come…' She closed the lid of the laptop and went to the front door. She opened it, and there were a lot of shadows surrounding the house. She walked out of the door and just stayed calm. _How am I gonna take them all? Would the Hand Sonic be enough?_

She looked over at the hand she has when the Hand Sonic was still activated. She knew that it was her only sense of defense. Harmonics was about cloning herself, but it would use up energy, so she left it unused at this time. Then, one of the shadows jumped towards Juliet to charge her, but she returned that attempt with 8 slashes on the shadow for a second. Suddenly, the shadow vanished, and the other shadows stopped in their tracks seeing that attack.

Juliet lowered her Hand Sonic blade and instead of light blue eyes, she had yellow eyes on her. 'Oh… don't worry. I have something for ALL of you.' She said before she ran toward the shadows…

* * *

><p>Enjoyed the story? More's gonna be coming up for the week! Comments or reviews? Leave 'em for the page! Thanks to my readers! Be warned... I'll be busy busy busy, so bare with me if ever my stories come up slow...<p> 


	3. Wings of destiny

Chapter 3

***_15th of April 2029, 2000 hours. Central Park, New York City, USA._*** '_Tell me you're not bluffing!_' A cute Russian female voice came from the speakers of Sandro's phone as he stood outside the van. She was talking to her daughter, who was in the intelligence unit of the NSA. She continued, '_Do you know what this means? That primary source of the energy surge eliminated the dark energies in a matter of minutes. That must mean the kinds cancel each other if there's combat._'

Pablo sighed on his daughter's guess, which meant she was right. 'Yes, daughter. If only there was another explanation…'

'_In terms of Science, don't worry. There's no need to make the whole explanation English for the higher-ups._'

He sighed again in belief. 'True. Thank you for being one mind with mine. I'm thinking I may not have any sufficient strength to defend the data I've found.'

She giggled before replying. '_You're my father. Of course I'd do something with what you've found with the help of my knowledge as well. And it's also in the same of science._'

While they were speaking, Matt Wilding was still inside the van while he talked to the surveillance crew about more detections. Sandro didn't know about this, and the detections are getting worse, and it's based on the distance of shadows to their base. The numbers they're receiving, are substantial, meaning they're in danger if overrun.

Wilding got to Sandro. 'Sir! We got a problem!'

When Sandro heard of it, he immediately bid his goodbye to his daughter. 'I have to go. I'll see you when I get back.'

'_Of course, father. Take care. Goodbye._' And she hanged up the phone.

Sandro then asked while he pocketed his phone, 'Wilding, it better be important.'

'Sir! We got company! Shadows are coming in from all sides!'

'WHAT?! HOW?!'

'No time, sir! They're coming fast!'

Sandro started running fast with Wilding to the van. 'Get us our air support to cover our escape! Do it now! And get Agent S to report on the double! MOVE!'

Minutes later, the van was on the run. After the van was on the road with all the traffic, the shadows started to approach the vans fast. Some even attempted to jump over other cars just to get to the van. Later, a helicopter arrived and saw a large number of shadows from the park. The chopper was meant to be air support for the van. Because there are not much people in the park, the pilot aimed the chain gun and its nose at the shadows in the park and fired immediately. The pilot called through radio, '_Cobra Six to Spider. I'm seeing multiples on the park and engaging. They're not giving up!_'

It was only fate that they were barely able to get away. They got on to a bridge to another island and only encountered light traffic. The helicopter was able to see the van, but it encountered a problem.

The pilot saw shadows on the bridge while flying low to catch sight of the van, but was too late to react. The shadows jumped on the front window of the aircraft and damaged it. The pilot was startled, but drew his handgun and fired on the shadow. It took 5 shots for it to dissipate but another shadow came in quickly and the pilot was surrounded by it, getting "eaten" to be re-influenced again. The pilot lost control of the helicopter and it started to rotate. It lost altitude for seconds… and finally crashed into the calm water of the sea.

Sandro looked at his right to see the crashed chopper and he warned the driver, 'Floor it! Or they'll catch up to us!' He didn't give another sentence when he saw a very dense swarm of shadows coming their way. 'Oh… shit.'

Then, their communicators responded with a female voice. '_X-ray Oh-Seven-Oh to Spider! Step on the brakes! I have this handled._'

Sandro replied in protest to the instruction 'You're telling us to…'

'_JUST DO IT!_'

With the unit's firm instruction, the driver stopped the van and suddenly, a black motorcycle sped from the left side of the van. The world slowed and Sandro saw the black tinted helmet, and the blue hair that swayed in the wind. Time turned to normal as the rider went past them.

The rider kept her throttle on the motorcycle when she mounted herself to stand on its seat. With no delay, she jumped as she let go of the throttle. Her world slowed down as she shadows ahead. From within her jacket, she reached her holsters with both hands, and pulled out her Berretas, aimed at the motorcycle's tank, and with quick fingers fired on them as she kept her aim.

Two of the bullets it the tank while the motorcycle skid on the road and the fuel was ignited to create a combustion from there. The fuel ignited and the tank was broken, and the next thing was an explosion causing many of those shadows in the explosion's wake to dissipate. The time went back to normal, and she prepared to land safely.

The rider landed on her two feet as she saw the destruction brought by the explosion. She smiled to see lesser shadows now, and she thought, _This life, won't consider having you things walking around!_ She took off her helmet and threw it the ground. Her burgundy-colored eyes narrowed with the shadows' recovery and kept on moving toward the human side, as she said, 'You things faced me once. I'll sink every one of you to hell… or my name is not Shiina…' Her back had a sheath and she unsheathed her Katana. 'DIE!'

She charged on the shadows as she screamed like done at war like there is no tomorrow. Seeing a shadow in front of her, she jumped and raised her sword and slashed the shadow into half, dissipating it. As she landed, she didn't stop. She kept on moving and slashing all the shadows she could see.

As the shadow's numbers increased around her, sniper fire came from the direction of the van and she looked back. She saw clearly that it was Sandro, on crouch, carrying a .45 sniper rifle and still giving her support.

Minutes passed and she was exhausted. The shadows were less and Sandro was charging in with a machine gun instead of using the sniper to support her. Just moments passed and the shadows are gone. She sighed for relief and knew that the threat is temporarily over.

Sandro sighed and spoke his words. 'Again, we've cleared up on this, but the city's under siege by these shadows we've left behind.'

Shiina looked to the direction of the city and caught sight of some shadows from outside city limits. Some buildings were emitting smoke, and she thought of the worst: The shadows are attacking the city, and may have started eating on the population. She felt anger and walked towards the city, and past the van, which made Sandro pull one shoulder from her to stop. 'You're not going to solve anything. It's too late.'

Shiina turned her eyes on his and replied, 'You don't know what you're dealing with. Just know that it's dangerous enough fighting them. You know what I think now? I can take them on for THEM!'

'For God's sake! You're making yourself a target! Revenge can either wait or can never be used! For your own good!' Sandro made a firm reply on Shiina's short-tempered resolve and she looked back on the sieged city.

Her anger turned into sadness and looked back at Sandro. 'At least a ride is appreciated.' Sandro nodded and she answered, 'Thanks, Pablo.' She walked past him and got on the rear door of the van and closing it after. Before Sandro walked to the front, he took one last look on the sieged city. He heard faint sounds of sirens on all sides inside the limits and thought, _I hope in the end, many are saved in this…_ And so, he mounted the van, and it finally left the scene… Smoke was still coming up from that explosion on the bridge…

Half an hour later, they reached New Jersey and the city limits again. Sandro then asked Shiina, 'Shiina, how are you able to identify them as threats? You told me one time about your story, but I'm not surprised. I wish to know now.'

Shiina was looking down thinking of a lot of things until Sandro asked. She looked at his eyes. 'The afterlife may not seem important to you, but to me, it is. It may have changed me for a bit, but it didn't make me forget after I've remembered it again in this life.' She sighed and continued. 'No matter how good one is in the afterlife in combating these shadows, you'll always have a difficult time.'

'It sounded like you cursed them.'

'Well, yeah. Let's just say they're the makings of your own demons. I guess it still doesn't change doesn't it?'

'What are you preferring? That someone needs to pay in exchange of this… even if it meant hurting a lot of people?'

'Yes.'

'No. You're too young to understand.'

She saw the tightness in what he meant. 'This is nothing you've encountered, Sandro. They may just be ordinary shadows, but there's always a reason why they're around.'

'True…' Sandro looked away after a while. He stared into the night lights of the city and thought deeply.

**_*15th of April 2029, Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan. 1100 hours.*_**

A civilian male teen dressed in brown has come from his flight from the United States, from Chicago, in fact. He had purely black hair, and he was Japanese in nature. His face was just straight and focused on something on his mind… like an objective.

He stepped outside the arrival gates and found his ride: A limousine. He didn't mind the sight which made Japan almost futuristic: Some hover cars can be seen flying over most cars on the ground. Some billboards are using anti-gravitational propulsion systems so they are hovering while at highways.

The man stepped in the car and told the driver to move out, and the driver did as told, turning the car to drive normally on the road. He closed the window between the driver and the man for him to take off his brown jacket. It revealed a tuxedo top. He also removed his jeans, and it revealed the tuxedo bottom. He took off the sneakers he was wearing and replaced them with black shoes. He fixed his new clothing on him and gave himself a sigh.

He put his old clothes on one side as he reached for the limousine side phone. He dialed in on some numbers and the driver answered. He then said, 'Driver, change course. We may need to get to the opera house instead. And step on it.' The driver positively replied and did as told. Then… the man dialed another set of numbers, this time, placing a real call on the outside. The ringing tone rang in his ears for a while and the one on the other line answered. 'We have a problem. It's finally starting. They're making their big move…'

Hours later, a fist hit the wooden table in an office. 'WHAT?! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! THEY WOULDN'T!' The man who was in that limousine, was currently speaking to the Japanese Ambassador to the United States, Tetsuya Sato. 'The energy reserves are still high here! Why are they starting to get the energy now?!'

The man replied, 'It's not about providing the energy to you. I've learned something much worse. They're making it for themselves. Mass weaponry is surely the path they're taking. With this much technology, life can be resumed after death, and anything can be created by just the power of that energy.'

'This is impossible… Damn Israelites!'

'You shouldn't panic, Ambassador. The rest will be taken cared of.'

Sato just groaned on the thought that things will get complicated. 'Well… At least things won't get worse… yet. All we can hope is that they'll give our portion after this. It is too risky to start off without our technology. You know how energy can react once it's alien to all of us. It may take us all apart in one sweep… Our scientists have already proven this fact.'

'True. Sir… what is our next move?'

'Not yet. First we need to determine if they're being chased by a party.'

'I've already checked on it. The NSA is about to start biting on the situation's tail. Soon, it'll be their problem as well.'

'Let it be handled if they can. I doubt even they can catch up. This operation is top secret, given that the two countries Japan and the United States are allies now.'

'They're busy with dealing "Shadows" sir.'

'Those damn Shadows will never stop. A few sightings in Japan will never compare to those in the "Land of the Free." They're nothing to worry about.'

'I hope the same, sir.'

**_*Agano, Japan…*_**

A feeling of curiosity came over Juliet once she saw a field of white roses. Once again, she's in a land of slumber, and her eyes took her to the beautiful field. Suddenly, she looked at the clouds darkening by the second. The sky darkened, and a big shadow took over the roses' color. Her curiosity then became her fear, then telling herself that she wants to run, in the first sign of fear inside her.

She woke up and opened her eyes. She saw the faint white ceiling above her and realized she was really awake in this fact. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kanade's voice rang in her head. 'Don't rub them. You want to go blind?'

Juliet groaned in that and just threw a slipper to the wall. 'Why? I can't seem to open my eyes well.'

'It's no excuse.' Then, Juliet saw Kanade's spirit, transparent to the eye. She's somewhere at the slipper's point of impact near the wall. Only Juliet can see her, of course. It's been 2 days after the encounter of Juliet's spirit with Kanade's in her unconsciousness after her birth as the "Angel". Kanade continued 'You'll have to be disciplined enough.'

Juliet's groaning came before her reply. 'Can we give this a break? It's been two straight days! This training is almost killing me, and now, the ethics?'

'Of course, the ethics. We've got to have ethic in everything we do.'

Juliet didn't reply again after Kanade's statement. _I know I don't want to keep this up… but I have to. She's got good reason… but is this really for me?_

Kanade knew what was in Juliet's mind and decided to think. _Maybe she needs a break, for now…_

**_*1228 hours* _**At about this time after lunch in her house, she had ice cream she bought recently. At least, this made her smile in the fact that Kanade allowed to her to do so. She was supposedly exercising as she was doing the same for her training. Ice cream is the only thing that makes Juliet a bit fat, but with this, it makes her happy that in some days, she's got motivation to go for…

Juliet suddenly heard screams. Her eyes snapped from the fantasy of ice cream, to the mind of alertness. It wasn't just one scream, but more. It seemed distant, as she could distinguish. In her instinct, she put the spoon in the sink, kept the ice cream in the fridge, wiped the ice cream off her mouth and rushed out.

As she opened the door, there was no one at her doorstep, or at the wide space in fact. Instead, she saw black smoke, very distant from where she is, and it is on the next village. 'Is that…?' Juliet didn't complete her own question to herself…

'_Yes, it's your hearing. You've got enhanced hearing now._' Kanade's voice echoed. '_Juliet, this is only your second day, but there's something I want to entrust you with. Step outside._'

Juliet stepped outside as requested and closed the door behind her. She got to the open space to be sure. Then, Kanade's voice echoed. '_How do you feel if there's a source of trying to fly?_'

'Huh? Why?'

'_Just answer.'_

Juliet thought deeply about what she would answer. And after a while… 'Kanade… I would feel nervous, but then if I fly, I'd feel contempt.'

'_There's more to it._'

'Well, I'd feel I want to keep making a good altitude, so I want to be balanced.'

'_Good… good. Keep going._'

'Then… there's the feeling of me being careful as to how I handle my wings. Being cautious.'

'_Hmm… Kinda… Keep going._'

'Even if I'm delicate on how I fly… I must have the most important word. BELIEVE. It can move a lot of mountains!'

'_That's it._'

'What was it you're trying to give me?'

'_Look at your back._'

Juliet turned her head at her back and she saw feathers. No… she saw a wing on one side… and the other as she turned the other way. 'No…way!' She couldn't believe her own eyes as she was seeing her own eyes form behind her without her knowing. 'I have wings?!'

'_You always wanted to fly, didn't you?_'

'I did! So you knew about that too?'

'_I used these wings in the afterlife. Cherish the wings, feel one with them, and start to fly._'

Then Juliet thought, _I guess believing is something I need to do… Hmm…_ She started to bend her knees, and she put her wings upward to prepare a strong flap to lift her off the ground. _If these are strong wings… I know I can lift off from here. Here it is!_ She jumped and her wings gave a strong flap downwards to propel herself off the ground. It lifted her up 40 feet high, but she didn't know what to do afterwards.

For a brief moment of mental block in herself, after her momentum upwards, she then started to fall. Her wings followed the wind as it flowed upwards. She kept herself calm and closed her eyes. She kept her feet together and told herself, 'I believe!' And way off the ground, she gave her wings another flap, and smaller flaps followed suit. She opened her eyes, and it seemed what she thought about her wings was right. It IS part of her…

Kanade's voice echoed. '_Well done, Juliet. It's about time you head on there. If you know what to do, just tell yourself to believe. I was testing you if you knew._'

'Thanks, Kanade.' Juliet smiled on the thought. 'I'm heading over there now…' Juliet flapped her wings stronger upward and stopped midway. She leaned forward and her wings set its angle. She flapped and her speed was going forward. From there… her first time in flight started, and she would attend to the people for the first time…


	4. Light my path

Chapter 4

**_*One Monday morning… 2014* _**Kanade was in the classroom when she heard one of her fellow officers greet her. She was fixing up her table after that class when it happened. The female officer did the same thing but was faster.

Kanade Tachibana was that school's Student Body President. When the officer in the classroom finished on her packing, she helped Tachibana. She had many books, so she thought she would get the help anyway. Moments later, Kanade packed her extra books in the classroom locker.

**_*Afternoon…*_** A whole day was spent and the two of them were walking home. More often, Kanade was alone, but at times, this female officer wanted to be not only as an associate, but a very good friend. Kanade is different from other girls, and that's what this friend of hers accepts anyway.

Just as they were about to cross a wide one-way street, they saw the traffic lights for the cars to signal STOP and the ped lights GO. Both of them crossed the street, but the friend noticed her shoes were untied. Kanade was a little distant when she knew the traffic was light. But then, she also looked at her friend who was tying her shoe. She didn't hear however, of the runaway delivery van on the way until it was too late. It was too fast for Kanade to shout, so, she ran towards her friend, lifted her and pushed her out of the way, just in time as she is immediately in front of the van. Her fate was sealed as she was run over…

**_*9 hours later… 1100 hours*_** Kanade is declared stable, BUT, her heart is very weak, and she is in a coma. She had a weak heart ever since her birth and it's already a natural "consequence", or so she thinks. Her spirit is strong though. Her own spirit watched her unconscious body while she was in the patient's room. Every day, her parents worry about her condition, degrading.

**_*Few days passed… 1423 hours*_**Nurses have come in the room to claim Kanade for surgery. She has a heart donor. Hopefully, with a stronger heart, she would push through the coma she has… Hours later… Kanade's spirit just watched the surgery. She heard her parent's cries from afar… but the surgery was a success. She was at least given a longer time to live… Or so she thought it would change.

**_*A day later…1700 hours*_** In the patient room, where Kanade was still in a coma, her parents were talking about a donor. The mother then started, 'Dear, did you hear about the train accident during its way to Tokyo?'

'Really? What about it?' As the father asked, even Kanade in her spirit form was eager to hear.

'You see… I heard there was this young man who saved a bunch of people. I heard his story is remarkable, acting as a leader… even trying to conserve water for the other survivors while they were trapped in that tunnel.'

'They were trapped in that tunnel? I see… So that's it.'

'Anyway… The young man then signed a card… containing his organs if he were to die, to be donated, so that other help can be done.'

'Wait… isn't this same man the donor? Why are you talking about him now?' The father's question brought a revelation to Kanade. She knows the donor was from that incident… but the name was yet to be learned.

'Well, yes! I just thought I'd tell you the story.'

'Yes… I thought he'd be interesting. He's done much before submitting to how our bodies could give up. He's done it himself… I admire his kind of personality. We shouldn't forget his name…'

'I agree… Otonashi, is it? Yuzuru Otonashi…' And as her mother recited his name, her heart was in joy. By just hearing the name, she knew she would need to thank him. That is… even in the afterlife, she would see him…

**_*The next morning…*_** Kanade never woke up ever since. No matter how long it would be… there was no hope in her brain getting healed. It was damaged after the impact as well. And the doctors were about to pull the plug from life support. The parents were given 2 days to think of it, and they've come to a decision. They mustn't let Kanade suffer even in the life support… keeping her alive like she's a slave to the world. They knew it was never the case, and they wanted to let her go even with her love. Moments later, she was taken off life support.

A few hours passed, and finally, her body was giving out. Her parents were there the whole time and they saw this happening. Kanade's spirit was fading from that world, but she did say her goodbyes to them, even in a faint sign. She knew her time was ending… but she will not remember the memories when she gets to the afterlife. She finally said before fading… 'Mom… Dad… I'm sorry… I love you.' She closed her eyes, and faded. **_And the monitor read a flat line…_**

**_*15th of April 2029, Agano, Japan. 1235 hours.*_** '_You're reading my memories like a book_.' Kanade's voice got to Juliet's head.

Juliet opened her eyes and saw the village, disorganized, and with burns because of the fiery panic that happened. She replied to Kanade, 'I know. We'll talk about it later. I didn't know that… it's nothing.'

'_I know. I get that feeling at times. It's best we talk later._'

'The town's been panicking and making a mess… A lot of shadows must have been here already.' Juliet said lastly before starting to walk to view the town's ravaged environment. Windows were broken. And some metals were actually bent to signify some people were hitting the shadows in the wrong places. Carbon electronic signs were damaged due to the shadow's attacks. Then Juliet thought, _The shadows weren't just eating the people, but they were attacking them first to disable or weaken them… I thought they weren't that smart!_

Kanade responded to Juliet's thoughts in her voice. '_I know what you mean. This is completely different to me too... How would they just get to damaging physical matter? They're more of the transparent type than this. Something isn't right._'

'I agree with you…' Juliet kept her cautious eyes ready for anything suspicious. It won't be long until it would turn ugly again. And just as it would be better, she heard a scream and she listened, while she ran towards that voice.

A house nearby contained the victim, and of course the shadow. Juliet immediately went to the closed front door and she warned herself to be careful. She opened the door slowly and immediately saw the functioning light bulb emitting light. It was clear that the shadow has already eaten the victim, seeing the shadow engulfing it to the ground, but it did not dissipate yet. Its eyes suddenly snapped towards Juliet's and reacted quickly.

Juliet was knocked off by the shadow out of the house to the open space of the wide plaza. She immediately got up, and was already alert. _This isn't supposed to be happening, damn it… Why did it do that?_

The shadow came into her view. What happens next is more surprising. Suddenly, the shadow was absorbing other shadows from different parts of the village. The main shadow just kept getting denser and denser by the minute it keeps absorbing other shadows. And so… it changed shape. The shadow developed a monstrous form, as a type which stands on two feet. The feet and hands are clawed. The mouth was huge, and its teeth were that sharp like of a wolve's. Majority of its body is colored black. Overall, it is a beast formed by the shadows of that village.

The beast then started to run towards her. She then recited, 'Guard Skill: Hand Sonic!' The short blade was created from blue pixels and it was placed on both hands. Just as the beast reached her on its charge, she immediately rolled out of the way.

Juliet recovered from the roll when the beast did something unexpected. A green energy of a sort showed from the beast's mouth. As the huge mouth opened, a green laser came out. Juliet was new to the situation but she blocked it with both her blades, making an X form as she deflects the laser. The monster closed its mouth as the laser faded, but instead of staying in one place, it charged on Juliet. She's surprised. _Doesn't it ever stop?!_

She dodged the monster's claw attacks for a few times before she struck a few times but to no avail, the monster kept avoiding to take any hits. Again, it opened its mouth and the green laser emitted again towards Juliet. She didn't see it coming this time, and she finally got hit with the laser, putting her down on her back against the ground.

The monster roared its loudest and she moaned in pain, but tried to get up. _I… I can't lose…! No… not now!_ She only had strength to sit up and stand up, but she saw that the monster charged with one of its claws forward. Not knowing that Juliet would be saved, she saw a stream of bullets hit the monster multiple times before it got close to her.

The creature turned its attention and turned to the source of where the bullets were coming from, and Juliet was looking as well. Her sight told her that it was a minigun, where its barrels would spin each time a projectile is fire, giving a weapon its VERY fast weapon rate. The one who was holding it surprised her. The person had purple hair, and female in nature. She was wearing a dark brown jacket, and her shirt was white. She had only her red cyclings on. What's more is the voice she emitted with her words, 'DIE!' And there, Juliet recognized her as Yuri Nakamura, the leader of the SSS in the Afterlife Battlefront…

'KANADE! GET AWAY FROM HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!' Yuri shouted at Juliet as a warning.

The monster was about to fire its laser when Juliet replied, 'No! Keep firing! I have this! Hand Sonic Version 2!' And Juliet's dual blades disappeared, replacing it with a one hand long-sword attached to her hands.

Yuri knew what her friend is thinking and saw Juliet charge. Yuri stopped firing to prevent friendly fire and watched as her friend jumped and powered her sword. It was only a moment that she saw her slash the monster and it stopped. After a few seconds of pause, Juliet stood up, not caring of the monster moaning in pain and dissipating in an explosive effect. Yuri cheered her, ' Yeah! Way to go, Kanade!'

The purple-haired girl dropped the minigun and ran happily to who she thought was Kanade even with the silver hair she sees. She approached her and continued. 'It's been a while, Kanade. Wait… your hair's really different.'

Juliet giggled before she replied, 'That's because you saw someone different.' Then, Yuri noticed Juliet's light blue eyes.

'Huh?' Yuri seemed confused. 'But if you're not… then where's…?'

'Right here.' Juliet closed her eyes. After a few seconds… she opened them, and they were yellow, as Kanade's were. Kanade spoke through Juliet's body this time… 'It's nice to see you again… It's been so long.'

Yuri replied, 'Kanade? It's you?' Then she thought deeply. After a while… 'It's as I thought. Your spirit wasn't really in her completely yet. And by the way, it's been too long, Kanade.'

'You know so much about the spirits.'

'Yeah. Been studying up all these years. I never knew who I was until I turned 15.'

'I see.'

Kanade was surprised when she suddenly saw Yuri walking around her, looking at her attire. 'What is it?'

'Hmm… Your girl's outfit is rather the cheery type. But she's your reincarnation, right?'

'Direct reincarnation, yes, but I decided to let her grow into someone independent.'

'Why?'

'Living in this world was already done. I live once, not twice.'

Yuri then became alienated with Kanade's attitude, which changed before she left the afterlife. 'I thought you would just go with it anyway? It's natural for your soul to be reincarnated into a body, but you chose to let her grow with her own?'

'Yes. God let me choose as I served my purpose well in the afterlife.'

'Wait, you saw God?!'

After Yuri's shock, Kanade responded with a nod. 'What is He like?'

'Even as a servant, I can't see His face yet. If I had, he must have removed the memory of what He looked like. He remains just in a way, Yuri. There's a deep reason for it.'

'Well…' Before Yuri could reply, Kanade warned her.

'Not now, Yuri. We're still in a dangerous place. We'll talk another time.' Kanade looked around the place and saw nothing but ruin

'I see. What about your friend?'

'Her name is Juliet. I'll return her now… We'll talk another time. Bye, Yuri.' Kanade closed her eyes, and from there, Juliet opened her eyes, returning its light-blue color. She groaned and touched her forehead. 'Damn you, Kanade. My head hurts.'

Kanade responded in a voice to Juliet. '_It's natural, Juliet, but you'll get used to it._'

Yuri smiled at Juliet and offered her hand. 'And you must be Juliet. Having a hard time with Kanade?'

Juliet smiled and took her hand before shaking it. 'Perhaps, but she's rather a good teacher.'

'Let's clear out of here.' Yuri told Juliet and both nodded to agree. They both left the scene… knowing that they couldn't find anyone there. Knowing the shadows… they fear they're getting powerful as each day passes.

**_*Same date, 1432 hours, London, England. Somewhere in a suburban area at Joseph Street…*_** The houses in this location were like of the 20th century. The English have well been preserving things in the past, such as housing, and it is applied in many suburban areas of the English Capital. Joseph Street is only one of the streets in which its citizens are experiencing problems with these "Shadows." The whole world knows about these shadows, and they keep popping up in random places.

A building was completely burned up and there was no official statement from the fire department of the region yet. Interpol has taken over the crime scene because they've been seeing the same cases in different parts of the United Kingdom. Shadows keep reappearing and they desecrate the households after they've eaten their victims.

An agent named Iyan Umbridge of the Interpol took the crime scene for himself, invetigating the 2nd of the 5-floor building burned up. All he saw was ash all over the place, and almost no recognizable faces of the victims from the scene due to the fire. He took his smart phone out made a video call to one of his contacts.

As the other line responded, he started. 'Sign Delta.'

'_Your countersign?_'

'Arctic Eagle.'

'_Roger, Sign Delta. Please hold._' The other line was a secured number for directly contacting the Interpol commanding officer in charge of London. The one who answered was the secretary to the main office.

A male voice came through the speaker. '_Umbridge, report._'

'It's just as I feared, sir. It's another shadow attack.'

'_Dear Lord… This is getting worse._'

'What about our witness?'

'_She's more valuable than what we expected. She knows these things from inside out._'

'What?! How?!'

'_It's impossible to describe. She's a normal civilian, however we may need to be suspicious of her._'

'She's our only lead on them.'

'_Yes, but we cannot always find just common people around. They just might be spies at times._'

'She's rather different…'

The commander sighed in his disbelief, but went on with the procedure to have her as a witness. '_Fine… But you better be right about this… Wait…_' The commander then received multiple messages, but he went to tell for Umbridge's first. '_Umbridge, we have incoming detections coming from the shores. There's only a few, but I don't think they're hiding. They're attacking yet again._'

'Sir, I'll let the local authorities handle this. I'll head over to interrogate the witness myself. I have to go, sir.' Iyan hanged up and pocketed his phone. He suddenly pulled a handgun from his holster and aimed behind him. With no delay, he fired 4 shots on the shadow that would have attacked him, but was beaten before the attempt. It dissipated and he made a remark. 'Idiot.'

**_*1600 hours* _**Juliet was on the sofa, sitting while thinking of something deeply. Yuri was walking back and forth doing the same thing. Both their minds spoke that it doesn't make sense. The shadows are appearing in their world like it's supposed to be coincidental that they've gotten together. It is true that they've gotten together, but it's not the direct reason for the shadows' sudden appearance.

Yuri groaned for all the confusion she's been thinking. 'This isn't gonna get anywhere. I say… let's go out…' She equipped herself with Mac-10's on both hands… '…and get them ourselves!'

'You know it won't go anywhere either.' Juliet calmly replied.

Yuri took a while to pause before she groaned and hid her weapons in her jacket. 'This is too confusing! Why now? The shadows were supposed to stay in the afterlife!'

Juliet stood up from her sofa. 'It's because…' She took a stopwatch from the nearby living room table. '…it was fated? I don't know. We're here for a specific reason, and it's a good thing those shadows came into our view immediately.'

'When I've granted that my memories were needed again, I've left Tokyo to find you. You've led me here, Angel.'

'"Angel?"'

'Is there a need to call me that?' Juliet asked as she knows about Kanade's nickname to the former SSS.

'There is. A light led me to you, Juliet. I didn't know what it meant first, but when these shadows started appearing, I knew I had to follow, especially… after my parents of this life had been consumed.'

Juliet's eyes narrowed as she heard the shocking news. 'How?!'

'They started to just agree on every word I say every time I argue with them, but they weren't like that before. 2 days after, people changed in my neighborhood, saying they're like that with their children too. It became confirmed as I saw shadows before those events, but I didn't see them consume anything. It must have been done when I wasn't around. It was 2 years ago, but at least I never got attacked by any shadows.'

'They were nothing but images in the corner of one's eye, Yuri. That's what too many believed. We never saw this coming.'

Yuri's face was down, and this feeling of curiosity, became anger. 'Damn it… Someone's causing this. It's too good to be just a coincidence. It's not. I know it.'

'I agree with you.' Juliet approached Yuri and held a shoulder. 'Just don't keep dwelling on it. We're too far from the truth, for now.'

Kanade's voice echoed. '_It's not coincidence. There's more to this story. And we'll be the ones to stop this mess. That… I will swear…_'

Shiina was still in the van when she saw a distant light past her window. It looked like a line of light from the heavens. 'What…?' Then… a feather reached her hand. She looked at it closely, and she knew the feather was from an angel's wing. Then she said finally… 'Kanade!'

* * *

><p>Everything's going well! So far, my time's well spent while I was getting to school stuff, then there's this time I disassembled a CPU! ^_^ Oh well!<p>

So, how'd you find my 4 chapters so far? If you got any reviews, please tell me what scenes should go next. Maybe it could help me out too? Thanks and enjoy! My next Chapter should come soon after this...


	5. The reunion

Hey guyz! I know some of ya'll are wondering on the formats as to how things may be between italicized and quoted texts or phrases. I'll give you all a tip. Take note!

Normal text usually means narration.

_Italicized text is it's either a POV of a character, or it's the thought of a character._

_'_Quoted text means it's the speech of a character._'_

'_Quoted text with italicized modification means it's a voice coming from somewhere else, meaning it can be anywhere. It would also depend on the situation._'

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**_*8 hours ago*_** The whole room had made a reverb and heard her cute voice. 'That's not true! I didn't have anything to do with how they came!' The witness had long pink hair, and in front of her as seated is Iyan Umbridge, the Interpol Agent who was at the scene in that neighborhood. They were both in an interrogation room, and they were seated on opposite sides of the only table in the room.

Umbridge slapped his forehead and replied, 'Then how the hell do you know you're to predict where they're gonna hit next?'

'I don't know! My head just aches, especially if there's an evil presence nearby. There's not much if it's distant but…' She stopped speaking when she felt her head and held it. 'My… my head… No…' She moaned in pain feeling her head.

His earpiece rang a young male British voice. '_Sir, brain activity of the subject is indeed overloading for a little. Readings are right so far, sir._'

Iyan couldn't believe what he's seeing. _How the hell could this happen? Instead of staying like this, I need to ask nothing stupid this time._ 'Yui… where will they hit next?'

Immediately she answered, 'HERE! THEY'RE GONNA ATTACK HERE!'

Iyan paused and his heart beats on fear of what she said. 'That's NOT POSSIBLE!'

Then he heard on his earpiece a male scream out. 'SIR! THEY'RE…! ~static~ AHHHH!' Then as he never predicted, the magic window broke as the man was thrown from the window, still with the shadow consuming him. Iyan and Yui both stood up and he drew his sidearm.

'Yui! Get behind me, now!' Iyan instructed Yui as he lead them out of the interrogation room. With his handgun drawn and ready, he opened the door, and immediately led them through the hall. He soon heard screams, then gunfire. He ran and Yui followed as they headed toward the desk offices of the station. Soon, as he entered the desk areas, he saw laser projectiles and bullets flying around. Then, shadows were on his sight.

Yui had her fear of shadows, but not this time. 'This isn't supposed to be! I'm sorry! Maybe it was me?'

'Not now! Stick tight! We're using the emergency exit!' Iyan said as he ran and she followed, leading them to the side emergency exit of that floor. They were on the 7th, so they needed to go down to evacuate. He opened the door, and they proceeded to get downstairs.

As soon as they're on the 3rd floor, but still going down, they encountered an emergency door. Iyan went past it, and Yui followed. The door opened and shadows were able to hold Yui from behind. 'IYAN! HELP!'

Iyan looked back and saw Yui being dragged by the shadows. 'Yui! Hang on!' He went through the door and followed the shadows. Lucky as the shadows moved slow on pulling her while her back is being dragged on the floor. He knelt and crouched and aimed his pistol. Laser projectiles came rushing from the gun and it took only a few shots for the shadow to dissipate.

He rushed to Yui and helped her up. 'You ok?'

'Yeah…' Yui fixed herself and even attempted to dust herself first. 'Let's get outta here!'

'Right back at you.' Iyan nodded and smiled as he led both of them out of the building…

**_*Present… 0944 hours*_** Iyan and Yui were sleeping together in a hotel. Unfortunately, the room they rented had only one bed. Yui was fine sleeping with Iyan on the same bed, and it didn't make any mutual feelings between them.

Yui was asleep, and so was Iyan. She, however was moaning. Her eyebrows were tightly pressed, and she was panting each time there are moans. Dreams often hit her starting from the time she recovered her memories from the afterlife. Only this time, the dream was bad.

She saw herself kneeling. Her hands were behind her, tied to a wooden post. Her mouth was gagged with a clothing and she couldn't speak. Her eyes are clear, but were first blurred. After some time, she recognized the person in front of her as her vision was out of blur. It was Iyan Umbridge, the agent who was there to protect her, now wounded and unconscious, and tied to another wooden pole same as she is.

Then she saw a few men come by. They were all in leather jackets. One of them lifted Umbridge's head. Umbridge was still unconscious when all of a sudden, the one holding him equipped his pistol, and fired a shot. Yui saw the blue muzzle flash from the nose, and the laser projectile which hit Iyan's head. From that brief moment which was slowed, blood came out from the projectile's entry and exit points. Time became faster again when she granted her protector's brains were fried.

She didn't accept it and she started crying. The executor just muttered that she was noisy and he pointed the gun at her. All Yui could think, is that she was in danger, and wished there was something she could do, to prevent his death and hers. But to no avail, all she saw was the blue muzzle flash from the gun, and briefly its projectile. Then she saw red and the world was blank. Her body dropped to the ground…

Yui screamed her loudest before she sat up on her bed and stopped. She was breathing heavily, and with her open eyes, tears shed. Iyan then awoken and was worried. 'Yui?! What's wrong?'

Her short trance was gone and she looked at Iyan. All she could think of was their lives… didn't end yet. And so, she hugged him. Without question, Iyan hugged her back. Her hug was tighter than his…

**_*17th of April, 0645 hours, Agano, Japan, Juliet's room* _**Juliet was making up her morning with a short time of push ups after waking up. Her day's more of a joy as she got used to her "training" that Yuri's giving her.

After doing her 24th push-up, she felt something in the air… then the atmosphere. It made her stop for that. It's like the world has felt a small effect, but was nothing to them. But to Juliet and Kanade, it was something else. She stood up and thought, _This is strange… Kanade, did you feel that?_

Kanade replied with her voice. '_Juliet… this feeling… Did you feel something strange in your head too?_'

'Exactly. It's something I felt way before I had those dreams.'

'_I know what it is. It's a psychic wave._'

'Psychic?'

'_Time to time, psychic waves come yearly, but this is irregular._'

'I didn't know you sense them!'

'_I do with my instruments I once used when I was a real science geek._'

'Then that must mean…'

'_Someone intended to release that…_'

'Or maybe it wasn't meant to?'

Juliet groaned for the confusion and just opened the door of her room. She found Yuri in front of the door and she stumbled down. It seems Yuri's head was pressed on the door the whole time, listening to what Juliet was saying. 'Yuri! You were listening?'

Yuri laughed and stood up. 'Huh? No. I was just… looking at this…' She picked up a vase that was on the side of the door. '…this vase!'

Then, Juliet looked curious, but didn't answer. Yuri said again, 'Ah… I mean, I was just looking at this vase with intent… to replace it?'

Juliet just knew Yuri was lying. '…Really?' She looked at Yuri with a little hostility. 'I'm not like Kanade, but I'm at least defending my point.'

'Okay!' Yuri accidentally threw the vase upwards, but Juliet caught it after a jump but hit Yuri, and both were on the floor. _This is rather awkward…_

Both of them sat on the sofa so that Yuri could clear things up. After hearing the details, Yuri was amazed. 'Wow, you could talk to her telepathically?'

'Well, technically, soul communication. She can telepathically talk to others too, even you.'

'Really? Didn't you ask why I couldn't talk to her for some time?'

'I did… well…'

Kanade's voice echoed. '_Yuri… Why didn't you say so?_'

Yuri heard the voice was Kanade's and was amazed again. 'You've got to teach me how to do that!'

'_I can't. As long as I just reside in her, and not be a natural soul over her body, this is the only way I can talk._'

'Oh.' Yuri was disappointed.

Juliet's head ached a bit and she moaned… 'Okay, okay…' She looked at Yuri. 'Kanade wants to tell you directly. Here she is…' She closed her eyes, and in a split second as she opened them, those colors were from light blue to yellow.

Kanade spoke through Juliet. 'Look… I know you're curious for a while…'

Yuri thought she was really prying. 'Oh! I'm sorry, it's just…!'

'It's okay. I can explain this well. We were training Juliet for a while and I know you're focusing on training her on the physical aspects. When you're handling things, I know I shouldn't disturb you. And it's been a while that I've been quiet because of it. Is it disturbing you?'

'Maybe, but it's really not the case.'

'Then what is it?'

Yuri hesitated to answer immediately, and she took a deep breath before releasing it. And then she started. 'Why'd you reside in her instead of taking your natural reincarnation? You could have just been awake in your body the whole time. Tell me… why'd you allow another soul to be in this body now?'

Kanade was surprised of the question. She didn't really expect anyone to ask this except Juliet. 'I see… so it's not just Juliet who asks. She asked me this before.'

'And?'

Kanade hesitated on how she would explain, but she can try explaining it to Yuri in human terms. 'Okay… I can tell you. You know that kind of destiny that you were given? Sometimes, God can make that destiny for you. During the afterlife, I was fated to meet you and tell you that you were lost, and that you needed to move on. I was also a human, but wanted to take this task because I thought it was right. I wasn't employed by God Himself, but he did make way for me to do this. That's why He gave me the knowledge even as I was in the world I was living in.

'No matter how human I would be, I'm not the person to just be common because to others, I'm a model. I'm not sure, but I continue to be that person because I see their honest hearts were not just honest, but they meant those words. For them, and for God, I would be in the best of who I am.

'I acted as, for you, an Angel. My life may never have been too important, but I was looked by others as a leader, like you.'

Yuri replied, 'You're a mixture of descriptions?'

'That's what others mostly tell me. The whole story doesn't stop there. Even I was redeemed and I was at peace when Yuzuru told me he loves me. It taught me a soft lesson there… that no matter how a model I can be, I was told to feel more. From there, I thought I was different, but that changed when he told me those words… and I was finally redeemed.

'As for why I'm able to choose, it's because He saw my heart was I thought of as the heart of His instrument. He knows he can trust me, and out of many things even in the afterlife, I was able to make my mission the worth because everybody is redeemed in the end, even I am.

'I was asked to choose because He placed two paths. One, is that I would live and learn life as it is in the modern life and see the many things I haven't, and the other, is to give way for another to live, and let myself be the guide in how she lives it well, like passing on what I know. I can still watch her, and I can still learn what she goes through. It's the same as learning if I'm in her place.

'I chose to give way for another life. I know I've lived my life already. The only thing I would do is give someone the life I had to someone who has seen others. Both of us have advantages. We just needed to have an understanding that my life leads me to goodness. Hers can lead to greatness. That's why I chose to guide her instead.'

Yuri gets what Kanade explained. 'I see. Like a mentor?'

'That's one way of looking at it, Yuri.'

'Then my doubts are gone. I guess there's no predicting what you'd do next.'

Kanade smiled as Yuri said it. 'I'm glad… you thought of it that way.'

The door had been knocked and both girls heard it. Yuri then said as she saw Kanade stand up, 'No… let me.' Yuri stood up. 'Maybe you gotta let someone else take the door for the meantime.' Yuri winked at her friend and went on to the door.

As soon as Yuri touched the doorknob, she was feeling nervous as to who it may be. As she opened it to look, her feeling of nervousness turned into excitement. 'You're kidding! You're here too?!'

The dark blue haired girl that Yuri would never forget belonged to someone skillful as a ninja: Shiina. She replied, 'Nice to see you too, Yuri.'

Yuri shrieked in laughter and gave her friend a hug for coming by. 'It's really true! You're really here! But… how?'

Shiina hugged her back for a while, then pulled away from it. 'It's simple. Kanade's light led me here, as I'm sure as to how you arrived here too. Right?'

'Yeah.' Yuri replied somehow that is non-energetic as she saw someone foreign in a distance waiting by the car. 'Shiina, do you know him.'

'Ah. Yeah, that's my friend over there. A lot has really changed. His name's Pablo.'

'Cool.'

'Let me call him.' Then she turned to Pablo who was afar. 'Иди сюда! Я хочу, чтобы вы встречаете кого-то!' Shiina told him in Russian that she wanted to introduce him to someone, and so he complied and approached.

Pablo laughed as he stopped near them. 'You don't need to tell me formally, дорогой друг. Anyway, who is she?'

'This is my friend, Yuri.' Shiina showed Yuri to Pablo and the two of them were in front of each other. 'She's the friend I was telling you about…'

'Ah… My friend tells me about your certain encounter in the afterlife.'

Yuri seemed surprised. 'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'She told me herself. She also tells me you're a good leader during that time.'

It was only Yuri's first time to hear that from Shiina's friend. 'Really? Shiina, you meant it?'

Shiina replied, 'Yes, Yuri. To tell you honestly, you were.'

Yuri was happy to hear a good remark. 'Thank you! I didn't know you had that feeling.'

Juliet came beside Yuri. 'Guys! You better come inside! Welcome by the way! Name's Juliet!' She shook hands with Pablo and Shiina, and the two have introduced themselves as well.

They all came inside and Juliet entertained them. 'Shiina, Pablo, I'll get you guys something to drink!'

Pablo immediately replied, 'Just water, please.'

Shiina followed. 'Same.' Then Juliet went to the kitchen to get water. Pablo and Shiina sat on the sofa and Yuri found an extra chair to sit on.

While the three of them just talked about common stuff like how life was, or how they ended up getting together, Juliet was getting extra snacks to bring a good mood to everyone. She then joined them while she brought water and glasses, then went back a second round for a bowl of cookies. 'I hope everyone enjoys!' She said before she sees Pablo and Shiina eat some.

Shiina's rather impressed. 'Juliet, are these yours?'

'Yup. I baked them myself.'

Pablo seemed to like the cookies. 'These are homemade. Thanks to this, I remembered my mother. She used to make these homemade cookies for me before she died.' Then the atmosphere began to just drop suddenly when he said those words. He was eating cookies busily and he asked for the confusion of the matter. 'What?'

Then, the door was knocked. Juliet asked. 'Yuri, did you expect more company?'

'Oh, yeah. I was waiting for a package I ordered. I told the guy he'd need to get here if the product's done. It's a surprise, so don't spoil it! I'll be right back.' Then Yuri went to the door to check out that package.

Juliet sighed as she was the only one to be there with Shiina and Pablo and sat on the chair Yuri was on. 'Shiina, I know you're looking for Kanade.'

Shiina then remembered after a while. 'Oh, yeah. Where is she?'

'Right here.' Juliet blinked and had yellow eyes as it resembled Kanade. Kanade spoke. 'It's been a while, Shiina.'

Pablo seemed surprised. 'Wait, you're her? How…?'

Shiina replied, 'It's common at times that this happens. I saw this happen a few times in Japan, Pablo. Kanade, you could have told me sooner.' Somehow, she was relieved.

Kanade answered Shiina. 'My soul speaks through Juliet. You see…' Kanade didn't wish to tell Shiina about the whole thing like she told Yuri. 'Yuri should tell you about the whole thing. She knows why this has happened.'

Shiina groaned, but didn't complain. 'It's okay, I guess.'

'So what happened to you? How were you able to come to your memories.'

Pablo interrupted. 'Perhaps I can…'

Then Shiina cut Pablo. 'It's okay, Pablo. I have this. Kanade… it happened because of a tragedy. My parents got tracked and killed because they were loaning. I didn't know that time, but it was natural what I would do: kill the henchmen of the one who organized the hit, and bring that person to justice.'

'Did you?' Kanade crossed her arms to hit its seriousness.

'Yeah. Wasn't easy. I got arrested myself. But while I was in custody, that piece of tragedy brought my memories. In my case, there's the stress of everything that has been happening. It related to my troubles I was having before I died in my past life before getting in the SSS. Pablo here picked me up and bailed me from custody and has been my friend ever since.'

'Still have your ninja skills?'

'It's still with me, and very reliable, Kanade.' Shiina smiled as she was proud she still has that specialty.

Yuri's excited voice caught everyone's attention. 'HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!' Then as everyone looked, they're surprised to see that Yuri was wearing THE SAME uniform as what was worn during her days in the afterlife. It's the usual blue short dress, and white blouse, and red tie. 'Isn't this great? Who likes a good memory?'

Everyone was surprised except Pablo. Shiina seemed to take this into surprise and didn't react, but Kanade did.

Yuri then continued as she showed the left side of the uniform. 'Check this!' Shiina and Kanade knew the logo is different. Instead of seeing the letters SSS, it contained the letters ASC. 'You see, ASC means Anti-Shadow Company. That's us. We're not only going to vanquish shadows around us, but we're doing this for everyone as we find who's doing these matters in the first place. That's why I decided to form up a group again. We know these things ourselves, so we should…'

Shiina cut the speech and stood up. 'Hold up. You're telling us we need to form up again?'

Yuri, who doesn't usually receive that emotion when it comes to the group's aim, seemed to hesitate, but replied. 'Isn't it why we're still around? Banding together has helped us in the afterlife.'

'I don't know… It's just too sudden again.'

'Why? What is it?' Yuri asked Shiina as the other didn't know what to say. Shiina looked back at Pablo Sandro, her friend and associate in the NSA, in which the agency's name and identity is as important as hers.

Sandro nodded and it signaled Shiina to tell them anyway. Then, Shiina told them. 'I'm actually NSA.'

Yuri and Kanade replied together, 'You are?!' Both of them seemed surprised.

'Yup. Even my friend Sandro is NSA. You see… I consider this a faction now.'

Yuri replied on Shiina's statement. 'You mean on this group?'

'Yes. I have the agency behind me that entrusted me to do my job. It's sudden that a faction I was once in would invite me back.'

'I…' Yuri became disappointed of Shiina's answer. 'It's okay, Shiina. But you still have to respond to the shadows as threats at least.'

'Of course. My end, of course, will need action. You guys keep responding on Japan while I start investigating things. Sandro's got a lead as how this all started. Pablo, would you do the honors?'

Sandro started to explain. 'Three years ago, I was involved in investigating a certain piece of tech that can revive things once living. It's also tested on humans, so it was ready to be used. It's actually the only piece of the puzzle that the Israelite group called Eternal Project Inc. was needing to complete their own research. Whoever was making these shadows probably involved that piece of technology as well. That remains unexplained. The only lead we have is that Eternal Project Inc. was shut down after a scandal relating to dormant energy harvesting. Dormant energy harvesting has been prohibited to most companies or private and industrial sectors.'

Yuri asked, 'What's Dormant Energy Harvesting?'

'The term D.E.H. was used when a lot of advanced research was used by different groups to promote energy collection besides from Earth's natural resources to increase efficiency. The only problem is, it involved energy that has once died, and is re-used, which is unstable. Dark energy is one of them, which is discovered since 2019.'

Kanade is quietly shocked because 2019 was the year that Juliet was still 5 years old, the very day she may have consciousness of who she is. Given the situation of others who are fully reincarnated, they may relate a lot more than Kanade can. Shadows are made from dark energy, and both Shiina and Yuri have felt dark presences, but they just didn't know it completely yet. It remained unexplained to her however how the shadows got to the world… If the dark energies are involved, it's possible they were the shadows themselves.

Yuri spoke. 'This means there's a mysterious group involved in this. They're the only group we need to handle, so let's do our best!'

**_ *Unknown location* _**A vertical glass container was attached from the ground. There was a control box, and there was the operator. The operator pushed a lever on the control box, and a shadow came from the ground which was inserted in the container. The shadow struggled to bust out the container, but it was no use.

The operator smiled. 'There it is. Now I know what'll happen.' He pressed a button on the control box, and fire engulfed the insides of the container, hurting the shadow. It dissipated afterwards. 'These things… we will use… to whoever stands in our way…' Laughter of evil came from his mouth like there is nothing like it…

'Nothing's gonna stop us now. NO ONE.' A blonde male holding a black cat commented on the operator. He was wearing a white suit and purple tie. 'This energy will be the revolution of the others. Soon, people will see it, buy it, or even replicate it, or its process.'

The operator asked, 'What about the agencies?'

'No need to worry about them. Once we start selling, they'll never track the product. They may as well give things up.' The blonde then sensed that there was a shadow behind him ready to attack. He quickly drew a handgun from his jacket, pointed the gun and shot the shadow a few times before it dissipated. The operator was rather shocked in this.

The blonde man commented. 'Idiot.' He smiled in his own wickedness. 'Things like these should learn their places. They're like the ones who are about to come after us. They should learn where their place is. As for us? We're way ahead of them.

The operator asked, 'What about "her"?'

'We'll use her. They'll never lay their hands on us after what we've done to her. They'll see what I mean when it comes to coming around my business. I attack them… WITH THEIR OWN.' His evil laugh came afterwards. And then, in a separate facility was a Cryostasis chamber containing different people, frozen and unconscious. One of the containers contained a very familiar face. There was a guitar inside that container as well. The girl's hair was purple to red in color. Her specialty is music… but in a battle, it is her only weapon to kill…

Nothing, is as it seems at all… She… was one of them.

* * *

><p>Wew! Longest one on my first five chapters!<p>

That's the first five! It'll take some artistic work on the other ones, so wish me luck! Got reviews? Write 'em on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think! Thanks for your support!


	6. Darkness Spread

Hi! Enjoyed my first five chapters? I made a short Chapter 6 for the meantime. It's their plan to make their move against the unknown group known as Eternal Project Inc., or so it may be different.

This is where analysis begins, guyz! Enjoy! I'll be posting more chapters soon! ^_^ Please support! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**_*2 years ago, Nagasaki, Japan, 2035 hours* _**'No… God no…' Shiina looked at her parents... with a mixture of fear and confusion. She knelt after all her strength of looking for them gave up. 'This… isn't happening!' Her eyes saw correctly. Her father, was head-shoved at the television, lifeless. Her mother was on the living room table, as her head was shot up. Shiina wanted to deny what she saw, but only a scream came out of her mouth. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' All she lived for in this life was gone…

**_*5 hours later…* _**She was in the custody of the police department. The late hours slowed everything down, but Shiina remained behind bars because of what she did. It was for her parents. She's just sitting down there, emotionless. It was her first time to be emotionless again, knowing her experience was too much to bear, even for her soul she held dear. All she remembered was how she decapitated one of her parents' killers, and stabbed the eye sockets of the other. The blood, her emotion, how she torched the car with her parents' killers in it, and how she walked away from the house she once called home, she tried forgetting it that same night.

**_*The next morning… 0630 hours*_** Shiina was still sleeping and those memories she tried to forget were still in her. She dreamt something different before her slumber would end. All she saw was white all over the place, and she was in white as well. She remembered her memories in the afterlife, and then her past life. She even compared them to the life she had now. Then she said, 'This… isn't any different. God… you gave me peace for a reason… but why did I get stuck with this kind of life again? Is this a test?'

A female voice rang in her head. '_Perhaps for God, it is._' Shiina recognized the voice as Kanade Tachibana. '_You don't need to dwell as how life treats you. Like what you did before, it only happens because it just does._'

Shiina snorted. 'Fate is such a bitch no matter where I look at it.'

'Hey.' That voice was finally behind Shiina. She turned around and just felt a slap on her left cheek, which she eventually knew was from Kanade. She then said, 'You're dead wrong, Shiina.' Her emotionless face reminded Shiina not to mess with the former Angel of the afterlife.

Shiina recovered from that slap and held that pained cheek. 'Just as I need advice, you show up. Why was I put in this life again? I knew this was familiar.'

'Don't ask that question.'

Shiina was enraged. 'THEN WHAT DO I ASK?!' She panted as she knew her anger is getting the best of her. Then, she stopped to calm herself. It took a moment before she started again. 'This just seemed to be too much all around, Kanade.'

'At least you never collapsed. You stay strong anyway.' Kanade's words directly hit Shiina's emotions. Shiina was all ears afterwards. 'What's your excuse in finding yourself in a bad situation? : Blaming God like before. The reason why you're reincarnated into this form is to make you remember and relive your own mistakes, but not because He wants to torture you. He wants to strengthen you and prepare you because He'll lead you to a longer life than before.'

Shiina's eyes narrowed with Kanade's explanation. _Is that true?_ 'Wait… all of this was to make me stronger?'

'That same cause of your death won't happen again in this life. He's given you a chance again to be better. This thing you've done for your parents is already done. This nature you have is only yours. But you can change it if you want to.' Kanade put a hand on her shoulder. 'I know you can think straight after this.'

Shiina laughed on that matter. 'Kanade, why is it on almost any kind of trouble I make, I feel you?'

'It's because someone needed to knock your head into sense. That's simple.' Kanade smiled. 'I have to go.'

'Wait!' Shiina exclaimed before Kanade let go of her shoulder. 'Thank you.'

'Not yet, Shiina. I have a mission, but it's not over, yet. Time will come when you fully understand this, then thank me.' Kanade then slowly faded as her voice was left to tell her last words. '_I'm counting on you Shiina. Be strong. We'll see each other again. Goodbye…_'

**_*19th of April 2029; Agano, Japan, Juliet's front yard, 0700 hours*_** Juliet and Shiina were sparring. Both were barefooted in this case. The both of them seemed to have a stalemate everytime they get separated for a few times. They have a good sparring session, as Yuri thinks.

While it was taking place, Sandro was on the phone with the NSA director. 'Sir, it seems activity around us has been quiet. What about your sector?'

'_We have things handled here, for now. But it won't be long until we start calling out the National Guard._'

Sandro was surprised. 'This is bad news.'

'_They get stronger each day, Sandro. I hope what you're saying is right. If you have indeed the evidence, we cannot go on the usual channels. If Eternal Project was shut down, and they may be the cause of this anyway, then any attempt of investigation may also mean difficulty for us._'

'Sir… we need to stay together. This group has made their encounters…'

'_I understand. I've even searched their names. It seemed that they were brought together at almost the same time, with only a range of a month or two according to their deaths. Shiina has told me this herself. I don't believe in fairytales, but the afterlife is not a serious joke. I believe in such, but I never expected for the subject to be really worth the time._'

'Why did you let us go by the way? You usually don't.'

The NSA director sighed when Sandro asked. '_Let's just say my conscience has been awoken._' Little did Sandro know, that Kanade visited that NSA director in a dream to tell him of the grave danger their world would be in, if the group does not intervene.

'I see. Well, sir… what's the next move?'

'_Sandro, you're now in charge of your surveillance crew where you may transport them, but I have the recommended intelligence if you still wish to listen. As my first, I want you to do so, for now._' The NSA director explained to Sandro with the Russian all ears…

**_*Half an hour later…* _**All of them were assembled in the living room of Juliet's house. 'Everyone listen up. We got ourselves the intel we may need to track down the shadow of Eternal Project.' Then the front door was knocked on. 'That must be my associate. Wait here.'

It was Wilding who was revealed as the door was opened, and he was holding a big brown envelope. 'I'm sorry if…'

Sandro cut him. 'You're late.' He just pulled in Matt without any doubt and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the young blonde has been taken in, he is nervous as to how many people there would be. To his relief, there was only a few. 'Ah, Agent S.' Shiina nodded on Wilding's call of attention to acknowledge her presence. Then he whispered to Sandro. 'Sir, is this wise? I've gone through meetings to give direct intel, but to a bunch of civilians?'

Then the Russian put his face near Wilding's and whispered. 'Unless you have a problem with it, I suggest you follow my lead, give that envelope you have in your hand and take your seat.'

Shiina cleared her throat to signal Pablo's attention. 'Give him a break. Matt, give him the envelope so we can begin.' Then Matt gave the envelope to Sandro as requested and he took his seat immediately beside hers. He whispered his thanks. 'It's nothing, Matt.' She whispered back.

Sandro cleared his deep throat to really prepare for his speech as he opened the envelope. Juliet seemed to really take this seriously. Then Kanade whispered to her in a voice. '_Nervous?_'

Juliet just responded with her thoughts. _Perhaps I am nervous… You?_

'_Not one bit. Whatever may come for us may just be progress, or it won't be._'

_I hope you're right about that._

Sandro then took out photos and some other folders containing profiles. The photos contained scenes where the blonde man of Eternal Project was seen. It seems the guy was making deals with other factions making business in other countries. Sandro passed the photos to each member, and each member passed to whoever didn't see any different. Then he gave the personnel profiles folder matched in those photos to Yuri.

He then started to explain. 'I'm sure you all know of Eternal Project as a private company not only good for business, but as well as a military contracted firm for the Israelites. Last we talked, I said they were shut down. And because of that, it had us thinking. Why leave and just be a shadow of their glory? Then our intel unit from different parts of the globe have made reconnaisance in their search. It's a good thing that they've submitted those photos… before they were killed in action.'

All in the room gasped on the bloody revelation. Yuri responded. 'Then these…'

'…are spy evidences against the group. Yes. The only way to give the intel is to be closely related to the group, but we have problems in contact as soon as they submit their first batch of evidences. It means they're being made faster, and they're getting captured or killed in the process.'

Shiina had a good look on her photo of one of the leader's henchmen… 'They look tough here.'

Sandro replied, 'And they have good arsenals. Do not be mistaken. If any one of you views the blonde, his name is Reynald De Palma, known as the head of operations of the former Eternal Project. Although Italian in nature, he's been bred in serious military training, before giving himself as a businessman and dealer to different firms for advanced research. He was once tied to the Israelites, so we call him an Israelite businessman as well, but that changed after Eternal Project was shut down after his purchase of the Immortality Formula from Alex Markov, who I once kept surveillance of back when I was still in the FSB.'

Everyone was looking through the photos of the henchmen and De Palma, and as well as the personnel profiles of each. Sandro continued. 'The Immortality Formula is set to give life to any being that was once living, to live again, of course. It means your usual resurrection scheme of all sorts. But almost all countries comprised of the United Nations has prohibited this technology. Thanks for Markov's foolish act of selling it to Eternal Project, even we don't know where it is now.

'But what we do know, is this.' Sandro pulled out a .50 caliber bullet. 'This is the 20th Century's .50 caliber bullet. However, its contents are not as it is. Wilding, open it.'

Matt then took out a portable toolbox, and accessed it. He took out what seemed to be a surgical knife, but it's also a breach laser. Wilding started as he took the bullet from Sandro, and activated the laser from its tip. Soon, the laser was piercing the bullet itself. He first cut the bullet off the mechanism containing the hammer and separated it. And then, he cut in the bullet's rear end opposite of the tip.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the green to blue liquid formula ooze move in the bullet. Slowly, it turned black. Sandro then spoke. 'See how the formula just turns black? It renders itself unusable if it is tampered with. That's why they use extra sensitive tools to place the formula in the bullets. As I know, projectiles like these are rare, but only one factory was allowed to make these projectiles, in the case of the black market, of course.' He pulled out a small map, and a blueprint of a facility. 'There's a local firm for a weapons manufacturing site located…' He pointed a part of the map. '…here, in Russian territory. It's in Serbia, in fact. Not always a good place to make weapons, but it has the perfect atmosphere for breeding the formula like a living thing, which left them no choice. I've confirmed documents that say that the unknown group only manufactured the first batch, but it's not short of a million projectiles. Even that's not enough to power an army.'

Yuri replied, 'An army?! What are you saying?! Do they want to make an invasion first before everyone buys their products?! Don't you think it's just crazy? Why go through all the trouble?'

'It seems that way, yes… They would just be making big trouble if so. They would have to go for a different tactic like making a private firm that private, that it can even be proofed from tracking. I'm sure only to supply themselves with weapons they would do this, so this is where it would first go down. They're targeting specific people to first take out through the use of disguise. They will disguise themselves as the local authorities to kill convicts, other criminals and the like. These projectiles with the formula can then revive the person after the bodies were confirmed dead. These convicts can be used once revived from this group, enlarging their army, putting our position into delay. We cannot let this happen. If they're making .50 calibers, then that means they're moving this operation of theirs to a global scale. We'll have to be quick to stop it if that's the case.'

Shiina responded. 'I see. What's our first move?'

'It's simple. We go to Serbia, and make this factory a target. We gather intelligence from the inside, then raid as a distraction, then as a full attack. And then, the full destruction of the facility is last. Piece of cake.'

Everybody except Shiina gasped. She knows that it may be too simple, and worse, it could be a trap.


	7. Assault

Aww... This is awfully a long one. Hi, my readers! What did you think of my other chapters so far? If you guys got any comments, log in, give me a review! To those who'd like to read, just enjoy! ^_^ Please support me! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**_*Somewhere at Moscow's city limits... 2235 hours* _**Even in these times, the usual person who would just use an axe, would be careful not to hit a member of the authorities. Still, at this time, Noda was running. He was wearing blue jeans and a white polo shirt. Even with his running shoes, he couldn't step up as he knew the cops, had vehicles.

'Damn you all!' Noda was saying in Japanese while he breathed in his running. He had 4 cops behind him on foot. They were all running on the sidewalk, and Noda kept on the running. The traffic was moderate, but police road bikes were able to get around the traffic. Moments passed and one of the police bikes got in front of Noda. Its rider equipped a pistol. He took the shot, and a green projectile came from the gun, to Noda, which stunned him. The round put him to the ground and suffered paralysis.

**_*0122 hours… Moscow 13th District Precinct Jail* _**Noda was disappointed that he was jailed by the authorities. He was there sitting on the bottom bed of the double decker. He heard the snore of one of the jailed above him. 'Like somebody's gonna give a hell with your breath stinking all over the place.' Noda only knows Japanese because he was in Moscow at the wrong time. A flight he caught up on as he ran didn't go from Nagoya to Tokyo, Japan, but from Nagoya to Moscow, Russia. He was running late that time, and he paid the price.

**_*0130 hours*_** He was given a chance to call on the phone for 30 minutes, depending on his preference. 'They're rather generous. They know Japanese for a reason. That guy's a translator… screw it. I'm stuck here.' Noda dialed the number for a domestic call. He knew a friend of his who traveled from Japan to Russia for sight-seeing. It seems it was a good time to call him. His name is Takeshi. The other line later answered after he heard a few rings. 'Takeshi, hi! It's me, Noda. You remember right? Well… I got some news for you… I'm here in Moscow too! Well… I'm just not in a good place…'

**_*0600 hours*_** Noda was joined by a red-haired guy and was almost the same age as he is, 17 years old. 'Thanks, man. Look… I owe you.' They both went out through the police station's entrance. 'Look, I owe you an apology.'

'Huh? No! I'm okay with this. Noda, you're a friend I wouldn't ignore, ok? Just… what are you doing here?'

'Oh… I was running late… thought I had someone with me on that plane going to Moscow… but ended up wrong… ended here… got chased by cops and…'

'Okay, that's enough details.' Takeshi just kept his smile and cool. 'I get ya, ok? Listen, we better get you on your way to Japan and…'

'I'm fine for now, ok? Look… maybe a stay over here in Moscow is not that bad. I better get used to the sights for now… I'm in no rush.' Noda was relaxed for the meantime when he got in the city. 'I don't know… maybe it was the city? It felt good when I was good anyway.'

Then a police officer was behind them just near the entrance. He spoke English at least. 'Wait! Sir! You forgot something.' Then, the officer gave a picture to Noda. The picture appeared to be Yuri Nakamura, at least a photo of his sketch of Yuri Nakamura. Takeshi looked at it carefully and was admiring Noda's artistry.

Noda took the picture and said his thanks and the officer went back in the police station. He then slapped his own forehead in disappointment. _How the hell did I forget Yuri's picture?_

'Who's that?'

'Oh, this girl? I remember her as Yuri Nakamura. I don't know if I'm sane, but I know her from the afterlife if I'm right.'

'The afterlife?' Then Takeshi started to remember something he thought he should… 'Hmm…' As Takeshi kept thinking, the two of them walked away from the station, just to some random place they would think of…

**_*20th of April 2029, Airline D6C883 Japan to Moscow.* _**Yuri was sleeping on her flight while she headphones, playing some Jap songs in Piano style. During her sleep, she dreamt of her graduation from the afterlife, then more of herself, acting in a feminine way, then already admitting that she's redeemed as the others are. She even shed tears that time. Yuri then woke up from her sleep, and opened her eyes as she shed a teardrop.

Juliet was only beside her when she saw this. 'Yuri? Are you okay?'

Then Yuri took off her headphones and looked at Juliet with a smile, even with the tear. 'I'm okay. I just remembered a few things. I'm sure you have Kanade's memories. You remember the graduation?'

'Crystal clear.' Juliet smiled as the thought came to her mind. 'Kanade told me you cried.'

'…Yeah. I know it's been awhile I've been given peace. It's like right now… that peace is being disrupted because we're needed in this life to fix things. Instead of peace, I got resolve… and when there's resolve, there's a new peace once again. It's good to the feeling when I think of it.'

'It's a good thing you got the hang of things, Yuri. Kanade thinks you're rather getting a good grip on this.' Then Juliet blinked, and from light blue eyes came yellow. Kanade spoke, 'I'm proud of you.'

'Thanks, Kanade.'

And Juliet's voice echoed. '_Yuri, we all got your back as we fix things. Just remember that now._' Then Yuri nodded.

**_*1545 hours*_** The plane landed as planned in Moscow. After a while, they transferred from that plane, to a van in which Sandro was driving. When he got off the airport area and to the main road, he explained things as he drove the van. 'People, we have ourselves a situation. It looks like the kind of day we'll be having will somehow be related to "spy-work", and not some tour in the facility as administrators. It looks like they've tightened security to step up their operations. I was informed by my associate from Serbia. To compensate for it, we have to change a few things, but it remains the same: Infiltrate, Recon, Attack and Destroy. We cannot have any of their equipment usable. We will destroy whatever we can as we will blow it sky high.'

Yuri was rather surprised and asked. 'Then what's the change?'

'Yuri, are you good at being a spy of a sort?'

Then she got suspicious. 'No… no! Absolutely not, Sandro! Absolutely…!' She paused when Sandro saw Yuri's fake I.D. to pass as a worker in the facility. This made her feel awkward. 'You've got a knack for showing me what to do, but why me?'

'You've got yourself the knack of having more experience than they do. I expect you have a better hand because you're going in as a scientist. Actually, you're going undercover to disable some protocols for the base. We need you to lower security measures from the inside. Should I get you to speed, or should I explain when we get to the safehouse?'

Yuri knew that whatever she's assigned in, she has to abide as she knew her part of being a great contributor in her former group. 'Alright… just tell me the background of this…'

**_*1605 hours… Safehouse*_** They were all assembled in the dining room and Sandro unfolded the blueprint for the facility. 'Alright… this is the plan… The facility is somewhere remote just north of Novi Sad. It's covered by a thick forest. It's a good cover, at least. There's a road leading from Novi Sad that the main party may take. They will contain the main party which includes Yuri, Juliet, and Shiina. Yuri, how's your Russian?'

'Real good, Sandro. I'm acquainted with it well.'

'Juliet?'

Then Juliet responded, 'Mine's okay too. Kanade's taught me a lot already.'

He was relieved that the three girls know Russian. 'At least we're okay. Alright… let's make this straight. Main party will be arriving as planned just as guest scientists from the south branch. There's a south branch of research labs that has scientists visiting this one we're interested in. The three of you are to imitate to be those kinds of scientists.'

**_*1800 hours, Serbian Weapons Manufacturing Core, front gate.* _**All three of them were dressed in white lab coats, and were wearing glasses. Shiina led the other two who approached the guard. 'Check these papers. We have visiting orders from south branch.' Her Russian was flawless. Not only did she impress the two, but at least Juliet and Yuri were kept in line just by Shiina's words.

Yuri's scripted dialog then engaged her to talk to Juliet in Russian. 'Do you think those isotopes should use extra levels? I investigated that each of them contained less mass. What do you think?'

'I can't verify for now. I'm focusing on how they would fuse first.' Juliet's Russian was okay, and it didn't stand out at least.

The guard finished and gave the papers to Shiina. 'You good to go.' Then he looked at the I.D.'s they had pinned on their coats. It seems really legitimate as they knew they were fake, though.

The three were able to get in. They layout of the inside was that there was an inner working area for all chemicals by scientists in the center, and its space was big. Then the sides were walkways towards other areas. Shiina got to the two and called their attention. 'Okay, we're in. First thing's first, make sure security in some core rooms are lessened or disabled. I know you guys got in real good with computer use. Contact the outside by using the text pads Sandro provided you guys. Yuri, this is your task: Find the control panel to disable the security barrier outside. Once we start the attack, we need to block communications by using the jammers we got from the outside, and we can't do that without disabling the barrier.'

Yuri winked. 'Got it.'

'Juliet, your task is do some recon. You've been given an access card to access the data storage areas. Find some evidence linking this place to a certain company or group. It's supposedly the documents needed for us to investigate suspicious groups. One of them may just be our target group so just obtain evidence of whatever is important to finding our invisible group.'

Juliet responded with a smile. 'Leave it to me.'

'I'll be getting to the security room to prevent communication from inside that room to other guards in this facility, and vice versa. Inside communication is different from the outside, so I'm still doing this myself. We're all going to meet here once we accomplished our objectives. Start the stopwatch to set for 30 minutes. Good luck…' Shiina said lastly before she put her watch out like Juliet and Yuri did. They all pressed a button on each other watches and they each have 30 minutes to spend to have their objectives done.

Yuri went on her way to the East Wing of the facility. As scientists passed by, she just said hello and acted casual. As she passes by guards, she just keeps silent and keeps walking like she was busy. She passed through a hallway before finding a series of entryways. One of them must be the room where the exterior shield barriers are. Then she went into a room called "Exterior." Inside, she just saw the whole room was mostly metal and carbon type. Then, she saw the control panel and approached it. As she read the labels, she scanned for the barrier controls. When she found it, she saw a button which said "Disable." It's a good thing there's common sense because the button was on one category in which the label reads "Barrier." And without delay, the barrier was disabled when she pushed the button. The inhabitants never felt a thing.

However… Security may know. That's why Shiina was hurrying to the security room to disable them before anyone else may tamper anything leading them to question who. So, Shiina was at the second floor and was at the West Wing. Normally, she would not be allowed to roam, so that's where her sneaking skills come in. When some guards begin to pass by different areas, she can find good hiding spots, sometimes on the next walls simply.

It took Shiina a while but she made it in front of the security room. She took out tranquilizer darts and put each of them in between her fingers, so that she would be ready to throw them at the guards. Without delay, she opened the doors and it slid automatically on both sides. There are two guards near the door who looked at the monitors. Then there are two more near the control panel and screens watching the view on the monitor as well. This was Shiina's good chance. She threw one dart from each hand to the unsuspecting guards near the door and they both fell asleep when hit on their necks and fell down. She did the same as the sent two darts flying to the other two near the screens and both of them were knocked out.

She then went to the controls to check out the monitors. She noticed a red light coming from one of the sets of controls for controlling external controls like activating the builing's sentry gun. The red light pointed to the exterior barriers. The red light signaled that it has been deactivated. 'Good job, Yuri…' Then, she did what she could for the radio communication. She disabled the way others from the outside can contact this room, and had to do hard code this into the mainframe.

Juliet was on the first floor West Wing and she's scanning different entry ways. There were some offices, and each of them had substantial evidences. Because Shiina's in the security room, she was able to stop recording and do a freeze-frame technique for each camera that had no movement. Juliet scanned through offices and computers, and even touch-screen monitors to find evidence. All evidence she could find, she took pictures with her smart phone. The evidences can vary: Transactions, budget, names, addresses, and even the firms involved with the weapons factory.

But Juliet found something she didn't expect. In one of the offices while she was finding evidences, she found a folder on a computer containing outside assets. Then there was a folder inside it named "Captured." She saw a file, then opened it. It contained none other than someone familiar… and it broke her partly. It was none other than Girls' Dead Monster former vocalist Masami Iwasawa. Juliet narrowed her eyes to realize… 'They've got her…' _Damn it… Why did it have to be Masami?_

Kanade responded through her voice. '_Iwasawa was the former vocalist of that band. As to the question why she's associated with this factory, we don't know._'

_It's because she's not. This just gives me more of the feeling the factory is involved with this unknown group we're chasing. We've got enough evidence as it is but…_

'_I know what you're feeling, Juliet._' Kanade's words reached Juliet and she didn't notice a tear from her left eye. Juliet immediately wiped herself and took out her smart phone, then took a picture of the document. She turned the computer off and she left the office.

Then Juliet thought as she walked in the hallway past the unsuspecting guards of her disguise. _Kanade… We'll find her… and we'll be sure to rescue her._

'_I totally agree, Juliet. For now, let's focus on our objectives. Let's return to the rendezvous now…_' Kanade's words made Juliet acknowledge and she walked to the meeting place…

Shiina was still in the security room when she saw something. Her eyes narrowed as she saw one of the monitors, which is at a parking lot at the North Wing. A pink-haired girl's body is being carried out of a car and was carried into an elevator. Then, a man's body was also carried out and brought in the elevator. Shiina made no doubt to think right. _It's Yui… It's really her… Damn them… I can't believe they got her. _She fisted the metallic control panel in disappointment. _I have to get her… Somehow… _She knew that deviating from her plan to meet, would have to advance the plan to attack. Yuri disabled the barrier, which can allow the jammers to disable outside contact. Juliet's made the recon a success, and Shiina has disabled internal communication. _Okay… without question… I can do this…_

Juliet and Yuri meet up in the central wing just 5 minutes before the intended time to meet. The two of them saw each other and they wondered… where Shiina was.

Yuri commented. 'Maybe it's taking her a little longer? Let's just wait.'

Then Shiina returned to the meeting spot as planned, with a lot in mind. 'Proceed as planned, but I have a different agenda. There's been a development. You guys remember Yui? She's here in the factory.'

Yuri and Juliet gasp in surprise. Juliet responded. 'If she's here…'

'She was just brought in, actually.'

Yuri asked. 'Where is she now?'

'North Wing. Last I've seen her is at the parking lot, but it's the basement. Best guess for a containment is somewhere on the third floor torture room.'

'What are we going to do?'

'Like I told you guys… we stick to the plan. I can still go there and get Yui and whoever his companion is.'

'A companion?'

'Give me 5 minutes first. If I don't come back, start immediately. They should need a distraction just in case it takes longer for me to return.' Shiina said lastly before Juliet and Yuri nodded. Then she left them there. Shiina was determined to get Yui back…

**_*1835 hours, torture room*_** She saw herself kneeling. Her hands were behind her, tied to a wooden post. Her mouth was gagged with a clothing and she couldn't speak. Her eyes are clear, but were first blurred. After some time, she recognized the person in front of her as her vision was out of blur. It was Iyan Umbridge, the agent who was there to protect her, now wounded and unconscious, and tied to another wooden pole same as she is.

Then she saw a few men come by. They were all in leather jackets. One of them lifted Umbridge's head. Umbridge was still unconscious when all of a sudden, the one holding him equipped his pistol, and fired a shot. Yui saw the blue muzzle flash from the nose, and the laser projectile which hit Iyan's head. From that brief moment which was slowed, blood came out from the projectile's entry and exit points. Time became faster again when she granted her protector's brains were fried.

She didn't accept it and she started crying. The executor just muttered that she was noisy and he pointed the gun at her. All Yui could think, is that she was in danger, and wished there was something she could do, to prevent his death and hers. Then she thought of Déjà vu. She shook her head and the clothing from her mouth flew off. She knew that this was not supposed to happen… Her sadness became anger and finally said, 'You will ALL DIE!' The once cheery and innocent girl was gone, and out came the vengeful and cold girl…

She saw the muzzle flash from the gun pointed at her and she saw the laser projectile. Just like that, the projectile stopped in front of her. She smiled and said to the man, 'Bye.' The psychic wave turned the projectile against the man and hit his forehead, killing and dropping him dead. Then, Juliet sensed this back at the Central Wing. She knew that something or someone was close who's got influence in psychic waves. She was right.

All the men inside that room just rebelled and equipped their laser firearms. They knew she was a deadly threat, so eliminating her was their choice. They fired their guns and just so sudden, she turned the projectiles against her attackers and they suffered death as they were shot in their heads dropping them to the floor. Just as things were calm again, The big door opened in front of her. Yui saw Shiina in her black ninja suit, but didn't feel for that long. Then, she used her mind to untie her ropes from the wooden post.

Shiina approached Iyan's dead body but Yui advised her strictly, 'Don't. I know it's been too long… but I want no one to touch him.' Yui looked at Shiina innocently as her ropes were untied. The ninja felt the cold air as she saw Yui so cold, but somehow giving the good warning she needed. Yui stood up and approached Iyan's body, still tied to the wooden post. 'I'll make them pay, Iyan… It's time I did something for you.'

Shiina then asked. 'Did you do all this?'

'Yeah. Cool, right?'

Then Shiina looked at each of the cold bodies. All their heads were fried because of laser fire. _How did she do this? Is she this cold?_

_ 'I'm not that cold. They just provoked me.' _Yui responded with telepathy on Shiina. '_I see the others are here too. Let's clear out while we can. You've done a good job._'

Shiina hesitated to answer because of her fear… 'I…' She couldn't complete her sentence.

'_Don't be afraid, Shiina._' Yui stood up and looked at Shiina. 'Let's just say I got a new improvement out of everything that's happened.'

The ninja just snapped out of it. 'Fine, let's get out of here.' Then, guards with assault rifles came in and aimed at them. Yui sensed them and lifted them up with her mind. Before they could pull the trigger, Shiina was already there, and kicked one guard to the face, and the other with both feet to hit the wall. Both were down and unconscious. 'Damn it, we have to go!' Yui nodded and both of them left the scene…

**_*3 minutes earlier… Central wing…*_** Juliet said, 'It's time, Yuri.'

Yuri nodded. 'Let's make this good.' Then, she threw off glasses and her labcoat. And, she revealed her uniform which had the ASC patch on one side. She equipped her Tec49 and fired upwards. 'NOBODY MOVE!'

Then, Juliet saw there were guards with handguns about to fire at Yuri. 'Guard Skill: Hand Sonic!' Juliet removed her glasses, threw her labcoat and revealed her uniform with the ASC patch. Dual blades appeared on her hands and she revealed her wings from her back. 'Guard Skill: Harmonics plus Distortion!' Then, she cloned herself 4 times, and activating Distortion, she was both transparent, and she acts as a shield in front of Yuri. The guards opened fire and all their projectiles, bullet or laser wouldn't penetrate her impervious form. 'Yuri get behind the desk and I'll take care of the guards! Get the other scientists out of here now so the bombing run can commence!'

Yuri replied, 'What about Shiina?!'

'I'm sure she'll be on the second floor. I'm sure she has Yui and her friend now. GO!' Juliet shouted her instruction and Yuri got behind the solid desk to take cover and waited for Juliet to act.

Juliet then disabled her Distortion and immediately charged on the guards on the second floor by flying and missing their projectiles. She landed safely on the second floor, and she with her clones made contact and engaged them.

Yuri was downstairs and she got off the desk to get to the scientists on the wing's center to retrieve them. 'Come on! You wanna live?'

Some scientists inquired, 'Our other colleagues! They're still in the other offices in the West Wing.'

'I'll get to them! Just go!' Yuri instructed the scientists and just followed. They all calmly went to the front door and it opened. They all exited without any problems.

The North Wing door opened and Yui and Shiina saw the combat happening between Juliet and her clones against some guards. Yui then lifted all of them up. She and the clones were just able to knock all them out with physical non-lethal attacks.

Juliet recited, 'Absorb!' Then her clones went back into her. Her wings also retracted back into her and the dual blades dissipated. She noticed Yui's use of psychic waves. 'Yui… was that you?! How?!'

Yui nodded negatively. 'Not now, Juliet!'

Shiina agreed. 'I agree. Where's Yuri?'

Yui answered that question before Juliet did. 'She's looking for other scientists on the bottom floor.' Then she sensed danger. 'Hurry! The fighters are about to approach this airspace.'

Juliet nodded as she jumped from the railing to the first floor. She landed on her two feet and went to Yuri's direction. As for Yui and Shiina, they split up to do the same…

**_*De Palma's office…*_** Reynald De Palma, the one in charge of the unknown group is in a call using his smart phone… 'I see… so it's under attack. Let it be. We'll see what they can do. As for her? Release her out into the world.' Just with his words… that girl's eyes in that cryo chamber opened suddenly…

The four of them had enough scientists with them. It wasn't easy gathering them as they went through guards. All of them were able to leave the facility with all the scientists they've gathered. The scientists ran in any direction they longed to go, and the 4 girls headed for the car the main party came from in the first place. The car was driven and they were able to drive off the factory. Soon, C-Fusion fighter aircraft came from the sky and fired missiles. There were many missiles to hit the factory and almost all of them registered. Explosions came from inside because of the factory's severe damage from the missiles. Soon, multiple explosions came and the factory was finally destroyed…

Then… her mind came alive… _Showtime… time for my waves to kill it…_ Her pride came with the strength she has… and she broke the cryo chamber… Finally… she was loose.

* * *

><p>Wew! That's the end of a long day! haha :D :D Oh well! Thanks for reading the chapter! More coming up soon! Stick tight! ;)<p> 


	8. Calling our Saviors (Part 1)

Sorry for the long wait, guyz! I had to watch a few movies. Movie marathon! haha :D :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_***21**__**st**__** of April 2029, 0630 hours, Moscow, Marketplace* **_Yuri was somewhere near a street stall just to relax. She knew she needed her time alone for breakfast, which is why she was confident to roam by herself, knowing that she's good in her Russian language.

She came by the food stall and asked the vendor in Russian, 'Excuse me, do you have any bread, or maybe some things spicy to go with it?'

The vendor who was an old woman replied. 'Ah, foreigner, I see. Well… Since it's your first in my stall, the bread is on the house. The spicy beef, however, the only spicy thing I've got has to be paid. Interested?' Yuri nodded and smiled.

'Thank you!' The girl said in reply with her grumbling stomach.

_***3 minutes later…***_ She was seated in front of the stall while eating her bread and spicy beef. She had water with her, as she knew the compensation for anything spicy she eats. She was done with her breakfast and she wiped her own mouth. Coincidentally, another customer who had purple hair like Yuri took a seat, just another seat away. The young man cleared his throat to catch attention of the vendor and approached him. In Russian… 'No Russian… Sorry.' Then, the young man handed over a piece of paper to the vendor.

The female vendor snorted with the handwriting. 'It's going to cost you, son.' Her Russian really never hit him, but he handed over a lot of cash for the food, as it is expensive. She didn't mind his rudeness, but just took the cash and went on with the cooking.

Yuri then looked at the young man and her eyes narrowed. She knew that familiar face, hair, and attitude as well… 'NO way… You're…' She said to herself in Japanese.

Noda replied the same language. 'You're just another replica of my past. Leave me alone.' Noda's words hit Yuri, but she didn't react much.

She shrugged. 'Okay.' Yuri pretended and started to walk away. And just as Noda was about to take his food… his own thoughts hit him in the head. Then he looked back and saw Yuri walking away. He ran to him and called her, and then she said, 'Surprise!'

'GYAAA!' Noda's startled knowing she saw the real Yuri and fell on his back… suddenly stunned by her. _How could I ignore the girl I love? How stupid…_

_***A minute later at that stall…***_ Noda was eating his meal. And for so much, he knew that he needed to talk to Yuri, so he ate fast. It only took him moments and he finished the meal and breathed heavily… 'Yuri… How the heck did you end up way out here?!'

'Huh? That was the same question I had for you. I know you're out in places for no reason, Noda. I even remembered during the afterlife too.'

Noda knew his next response would be silly. _This is so stupid. _So he thought different. 'Okay… maybe I gotta change that too. Well… you see… I caught the wrong flight while I was careless. I thought I would be going to Japan, so I ended up way out here in the middle of Moscow. I don't know what the hell the guy was thinking running like that in a flash!'

'Who was he?'

'My cousin. He's always in a hurry and he sometimes leaves me wherever he goes. Now I'm in it. For now, I'm just relaxing trying to forget the whole ordeal.' He grabbed his glass of water and drank it "bottoms-up".

Yuri seemed sympathetic. 'Wanna hang around my place?'

'Wait… Not until you tell me what happened to you while you're around here.'

She smiled. 'Okay.'

_***A few minutes passed…***_ Noda exclaimed, 'WHAT?! I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE!'

'You would have, except you don't speak Russian. Your cover would have blown us wide open.'

Noda slapped his forehead like he did the first time. 'Oh, okay… Look… maybe I gotta see you guys first before heading home. I wanna see your faces again…'

_***Safehouse, 0713 hours* **_Yui was occupying the whole living room to herself. The others are staying away as they knew she was in grieving. Juliet and Kanade knew, however, that it's only her emotions, and it's nothing to fear especially if Juliet's present with Yui. The once cheery girl can still be calmed if the Angel were in her presence.

For that, Juliet approached Yui in the living room. Yui was standing with her eyes closed. She opened them once she sensed Juliet. Then she faced Juliet. 'Are the others afraid of me?'

Juliet sighed for whatever answer she may tell her may just upset Yui. 'It's just a matter of precaution.'

'…It's the same.' Yui looked at Janet furiously but didn't go on a rampage as Juliet would have expected. 'You really think I'd think of chaos at a time like this? Iyan is dead!' Yui started to shed tears. 'It's like I lost in this world already.'

'It's not true, Yui. You're not lost. You never will as long as you stay positive.'

Yui smiled and snorted as she looked away in disgust. 'I thought you'd all welcome me with open arms, but you all just feared me just because I took out my own attackers in one sweep. Am I that scary?'

Juliet then couldn't believe Yui asked the questions she knew she couldn't answer. _How am I to answer this?_

'I know you won't because you don't fully understand. I get it.' Yui knew that she's got to move on. 'I guess getting past this has to be a good way.' She looked back again at Juliet. 'If that's the case… I know you can hear me, Kanade… Help me with it! Please!'

Then Juliet approached Yui on behalf of her request. 'Kanade and I will do the best we could. You better kneel, Yui.' Then, Yui kneeled, followed by Juliet. 'Just relax. Mind if you close the door behind us?' Then with Yui's telekinesis, she closed the door so that no one would interfere. 'Let's begin…'

_***Dining room***_ Shiina was just eating some bread while Sandro was on his coffee. He wondered what was happening in the living room. 'You think our new friend will be okay, S?'

Shiina replied with confidence. 'She'll be. Although she's the one who sometimes collapses in fear, she's strong. I sensed it well when she defended herself back at the factory.'

'She's rather destructive with her psychic powers. You say she didn't have that before?'

'Yeah. Back then, she was the afterlife's vocalist for Girls' Dead Monster, in whose former vocalist was Masami Iwasawa. She was having fun then… But I don't know now.'

Sandro remembered that he did some research about Iwasawa. 'I did some homework about Iwasawa, who died because of a head concussion and stress from it. It's been a long while, but she's been re-traced in this life, but she's lost again.'

Shiina ears couldn't believe the words but eventually did. 'Well… when?'

'She was last seen very much 3 months ago. It was during a school recital she was attending. From what I can distinguish from her records in Tokyo, she's quite the acoustic player, but there was one time she was needed for another performance. That's when the school called the local authorities to investigate her sudden disappearance.'

'She disappeared?'

'Yes, but nobody know where she went, or how she may have not been traced. They knew that she wouldn't leave this life immediately.'

'It's impossible she would disappear like that. Then, Juliet saw the documents from that factory. Masami's with them now… but why?'

'Even I can't tell.' The Russian sipped coffee from the cup.

The cup was put on the table and it reverbed.

_** *De Palma's office…* **_He let go of his cup just because of the awesome sight. Reynald is impressed of her appearance and stood up from his seat, giving her a standing ovation. 'Well, well… Ms. Iwasawa.'

She could see her clothing, much more of a rock star's. She was wearing a full black leather outfit. She had boots on. She had gloves. Her orange eye-shields didn't leave her sights blind, and it was provided for her as a heads-up display. She had a red guitar behind her. 'Tsk… you seem to be disappointed.'

'No, Ms. Iwasawa. It's only a matter of time. Look how changed you are.'

'I can change for you, Mr. De Palma. You've awakened me well.'

'And you're ready, aren't you?'

'I'm fully loaded, sir.' Iwasawa smiled and experimented her voice. She opened her mouth and emitted a sound, going through a frequency. He didn't feel difficulty hearing it, but as it gone in a chorus effect, the cup he was once holding shattered. Then she stopped and closed her mouth. 'Likewise… I'm fully loaded.'

Reynald laughed in amazement. 'Very good, my girl. And now, I think it's time I've given you your title.'

'My title?'

'Your codename, in other words. I hereby designate you, Dark Siren. Okay, Dark Siren… do you comply?'

Iwasawa, now named Dark Siren stood in attention. 'Yes, sir!'

'Excellent. At ease.' Iwasawa then loosened up. 'I'm sure you know about our current problem.'

'I do, sir. When do I kill them?'

'It'll only be a matter of time. We're still tracking them wherever they are, but I believe they're in Moscow. Patience, dear one. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.' Her smile told her of the wickedness she has in store for them. _I can't wait._

_ *__**0922 hours… Safehouse* **_Yui had a vision, and she didn't like it. It was raining, and with her clothes wet in the rain, she couldn't even recognize the thoughts of her own allies and her enemy. All she saw was her soaked rival: Dark Siren. She said from afar, 'It's over, Yui! You lost!'

Yui got off her kneel and replied, 'I'm not wasting an ounce of my energy for you!' She used her telepathy. '_You will never see the light of day over my cold dead body… If you won't turn… then I'll just have to burn your head._'

Siren then prepared to grip the ground for her sonic scream. 'I'll burn your body before that happens! Prepare yourself!'

'_Then you leave me no choice._' Yui then prepared her psychic waves…

It took a while, and both of them emitted a force none can match. Yui released a huge psychic wave while Dark Siren screamed out her sonic wave. Her vision faded to white and she heard a voice. '_Yui!_'

Yui was at her seat in the living room as she heard Juliet call from the dining room. That was when she realized her vision makes her space out while she's awake. 'Oh! Uh… yeah! Coming!' Then she went to Juliet, who was with Yuri. The two of them were watching TV and Yui read Juliet's mind. 'Wait… are you…?' Then Juliet had to shush Yui as she was trying to watch the TV.

The news was focused on the incident on the attack of the factory. 'Yesterday, Serbian officials have currently stated that the manufacturing factory belonged to none other than the European Federation, in advance to their recent threats against Russian premier Zakhar Kocheryozkin. Although Premier Kocheryozkin has denied his involvement with the recent counter-threat schemes of remote groups against the European Federation, he still places blame on the European Federation for some of their unorthodox routine of military exercises, involving advanced ground artillery vehicles. Statements are still being made in closed door discussions between the European and Russian governments. Because of this, representatives of each faction will be putting their own sayings or comments in a press conference to be conducted in two weeks, involving the justice department in the capital, Moscow. This is to settle confusions between the two federations related to military power of this time…' Yui then mind controlled the switch and the TV switched off.

Yui commented. 'This isn't how we wanted it to go… but I guess we got no choice but to accept it…'

Yuri replied, 'Yeah… Let's say we're the ones responsible because the Europeans are getting the blame. All we did was spoil the plan of Eternal Project to mass-produce high caliber bullets. I guess the evidence will be investigated… Juliet, what do you think the Russians are gonna say?'

Juliet responded. 'We used our own weapons, but it cannot be traced because it had different origins. Your Tec49 is an imitation of the Tec-DC9. According to its origin, it's Chinese made because the Tec-DC9 comes from the United States. My blades can never be traced because they're made from Pixel Particles. It can regenerate, but DNA cannot cling to the blades. As Yui's technique to just deflect projectiles to enemies? They'll just grant that some in the factory have committed suicide.'

Yui seemed a bit embarassed, but called the feeling off and replaced it with a smile. 'Maybe we're off the hook?'

Yuri answered. 'I don't think that's the case. There's more to it as it goes.' Then Yui just spaced out again for a few seconds. Yuri was curious about this. 'You okay?'

'Y-yeah.'

'Are you sure?'

Yui hesitated to answer, but did soon enough. 'I think the future's gonna be pretty interesting.' Even in her words of confidence, Juliet sensed she was hiding something… And then they heard a scream outside… Then their suspicion was confirmed when laser gunfire was heard. Yui yelled in her telepathy to all others in the safehouse: '_There are shadows! Be ready!_'

Far from the safehouse, Noda was already outside running to see what's up. He got to the city limits, and there are shadows appearing at random places. _Damn it! Why would there be shadows here… now?!_ Even he had confusions in his head he cannot resolve. _If only I had my halberd with me…_

Russian anti-riot personnel vehicles came in. Although it didn't sound like a riot, local authorities decided to take the shadows on. It didn't involve people, so they decided to bring out submachine guns on to the battle. Noda saw the vehicles pull over and he took cover. And out came the anti-riot personnel…

The commander then instructed his troops, 'Our communications are down, for now. The best we can do is to defend this sector. Once this is controlled, we can't say the others will be safe. Hold the line!' The others followed his stance to be defensive. All of them were holding FN P-120's, laser repeater weapons at its finest. All of them took position to occupy the road. Other vehicles are made vacant because of the panic of other citizens as they ran off during the attack.

They have the shadows in sight. 'Fire at will!' Then the men released the orange projectiles from their fast-rate repeaters. In 2 seconds, a lot of shadows dissipated into thin air. 7 seconds of firing, and after they emptied their clip, they stopped and reloaded. The commander was impressed as many shadows were dissipated, but wasn't confident of their defense just yet. Shadows keep appearing everywhere. And each time they make a defensive line to reload their weapons, the shadows distract them so they're open to attack. The men kept firing, but they couldn't catch up to the shadows' tactic.

A minute later, the men were surrounded. 2 were consumed and the commander was rather furious as he kept his men firing at the shadows. 'Damn it! Keep defending! We cannot lose this sector! They're everywhere, but hold what we got, comrades! HOLD WHAT WE'VE GOT!' The commander heard gunfire from the guns of his comrades, and shadows dissipating. But they keep coming. _Is this the best we can do? Did we have a flaw?_

Suddenly, he saw rocks coming from all directions. He then saw that the shadows were getting hit. Some of them got dissipated on that simple attack. With a rush of wind from above, a pink-haired girl landed from above and in front of the men. They saw she was wearing a school uniform, in which at her left shoulder, it read a patch with the letters ASC. The wind she made blew the shadows in a distance. Yui opened her eyes and warned the shadows: 'You're not going to touch them!' Then she focused on the men in her telepathy: '_I suggest you move towards the city's center. We've just learned they're attacking from outside, but it won't be long until the city falls. We'll defend the corners of the city but get to the center, fast!_'

The men with guns ran for it to leave Yui. But then the commander stopped and asked her: 'What about you?!'

She replied and smiled, 'I have this handled. You can trust me. _It's all we need now, commander. I'm counting on the safety of the other civilians to you guys, so get going._' Then the commander nodded and ran to catch up with his platoon. Soon, they got in their vehicles, and then left the scene…

Yui then saw a lot of shadows in her wake. 'I'm warning you… If you hurt my friends or any innocents, I won't take it easy on you!' Her emotions got the best of her… and her cold self took over again.

Yuri was on one part of the city, in her uniform like Yui was. She was holding two Tec49's and was firing on the shadows, which were appearing substantially. While running, she shouted as heard on the microphone of her earpiece: 'They're everywhere! Juliet! I know you're on that end of the city, but do what you can! There are people there!'

'_Copy that!_' Juliet replied on the other line.

Yuri kept the pressure if she was alone. _Damn it… I wish I had someone with me here!_ She didn't notice that there was a shadow behind her.

Then, that shadow that wanted to attack her from behind got slashed in the form of an X. It dissipated, and it made her turn around. It was Noda who protected her, and he's armed with two machetes. He snorted and said, 'You're welcome. Watch yourself.' Then he was alert and saw shadows everywhere. Then Yuri had her back behind Noda so that the two of them stick together. 'Yuri… I got your back.'

'And I'll cover yours! Thanks, by the way.'

'No biggie. Let's tear them a new cut!' Then all Noda saw with Yuri was the swing of his machetes to dissipate his enemies, and the bullets of her submachine gun…

_***15 minutes after the first indication of attack in Moscow…***_

The Kremlin was very busy because of the attack and Premier Kocheryozkin called in an emergency meeting with his subordinate team. When he took his seat, he spoke first. 'What's the situation?'

General Usoyev explained. 'These "shadows" were also appearing in different parts of Asia and the United States, and agencies and local authorities say they may spread. It's unpredicted they would hit here in the capital. Our troops will be arriving shortly, but I doubt we will hold out on these quick attackers.'

The premier then asked his economic officer: 'What's the status of the power plant?'

The officer replied, 'It's functioning, sir. If it stops operation because of this attack, all our automatic sentries will cease to function. We'll be vulnerable to greater waves if that's the case.'

'DAMN!' He pounded on his part of the table he was on… 'How the hell did these shadows appear in the first place? Did nobody get any detections from other parts of the country? Will…' Then the premier knew his own emotion cannot get him trapped to make a bad decision afterwards. 'Never mind. So far, are we doing an effective counter-attack?'

Usoyev replied, 'Sir, we have an unknown number of assailants, but they're not attacking civilians but dissipating these shadows.' Then a holographic screen which in view of the whole committee, revealing different camera views, zoomed on the members of the ASC. 'Comrade Premier, it seems these assailants are skilled, but they're also defenders of a sort. The cameras reveal that they're giving way to themselves to save civilians. Other local units report that they're all heading to the center of the city for the stronghold of the power plant, as well the strongest safety of the civilians.'

The economic officer then answered after the general. 'Sir, our power plant is located near the fort in the center. It needs to be defended greatly.'

The general responded again. 'There's a good hole from the shadows that we can cover. The north entrance of the city is less attacked as reported by one of my sources. If there are troops placed there, the center's defense can be maximied and once reinforcements arrive, we'll be able to cover most of the city.'

The premier pointed out the point of who would be defending the power plant. 'General, it's a good plan, but who would be defending the power plant.'

General Usoyev stood up from his seat. 'I think we both know who would be qualified to attack great numbers.' Then the hologram focused on only one camera. It's none other then Juliet with her wings exposed, who's located South East of the third quadrant of Moscow. 'This "Angel" seems to wrap a good defense in the South, but that's where one batch of our reinforcements will come from, and the artillery units will also come from there. It can wipe out the wave of shadows that she's attacking. We need her for the Power Plant to be defended. Our battalion placed near the power plant may not be enough, so they need to be placed near the North East Entrance where the next batch of reinforcements will come from by helicopter paratroopers.'

The premier is surprised that Usoyev adapted to the situation quickly but responded calmly. 'I see you've made this situation go to your head.'

'Sir, Moscow is my home, and I know it inside and out. If it's attacked, the ones who make their entrance will face my wrath.' Usoyev said this with pride. 'I count on too many things to let this go, but the current situation requires security of our national interests to make sure our allies understand we have a strong government.'

Then the premier knew what the general was saying. 'That means you've got plans with these unknown "Samaritans" as well?'

The general hesitated to answer, but did after a while. 'I do. We have to make sure these good "Samaritans" as you say they are, at least get our support after this. We have them to thank to save that many civilians, even if losses are counted. Sir… I suggest you get our allies' support as well. Moscow cannot stand by itself and we need numbers. Thanks to the attacks on other parts of our country recently made by these "Shadows", many of us feel like wanting to prepare a military action.'

Then the premier is rather a little nervous, especially by what the general said about military action. He then replied, 'Let's just focus on today. I understand your concern on our future, but what you said about our defenders was right already. Let's at least do what we can to defend the capital. All of you, get to your posts. General, make sure to get the president secured, and I would want a cup of coffee to start with. You heard me. Get going!' The premier's resolve of supporting their defenders seemed right, unlike the previous eras in which their strength and strict defense come in first. This is the first time a premier decided his take to be compassionate over everything else. It wasn't dereliction of his duty as premier, but it's at least something he would do on the word he knows: "Together". His subordinates have finally been dismissed, and got to work.

_** *19 minutes in the fight… South East of Moscow, Leninskiy Prospekt***_

Juliet was on the South East of the third quadrant of the city. She got there just because she had wings. All she did was makes the best of her Hand Sonic, and kept on using flying attacks. _Damn it, don't they stop?!_ She flew upwards to try escaping the shadows, but didn't leave yet. Then from afar in the South East, she caught sight of vehicles. As an "Angel", her vision is enhanced, and her keen eyesight was increased more. She clearly saw that there were artillery vehicles, at about 2 kilometers away. Then, she saw the artillery commander. _Are they reinforcements?_ She saw the commander look through his binoculars. She can see he was nervous of her just because of her wings and she flies.

Kanade spoke with her voice. '_They're here for a reason. Let me talk to him. Focus on him._'

'What will you do?'

'_I'll ask what he wants. It's a counter-attack, but I need to know if he supports us…_' Kanade's resolve to trust others was a first in this life, which is why she's making steps to ensure their safety. Then… as Juliet focused on his eyes from afar, the field commander then started to see as everything around him faded to white.

_** *Time compression… Unknown location***_

The commander was rather startled. _What is this?! Why is everything white?_

'I'll make this simple.' Kanade's voice made him turn around as he knew she was behind him. 'Are you helping us?'

The commander hesitated to answer… 'Who are you?'

'Just answer me. I know you're scared, but don't be. You can trust me.'

He knew very well that even he can't just tell who he is to a certain stranger, but he had no choice at the time. 'I honestly don't know. I had these crazy orders from the general. He told me about a tactic to enter the city. His instruction to me was make way for the forces, and I was provided artillery vehicles. He then mentioned about good "Samaritans" defending the city and its civilians. He has a strategy, and he wishes you to be in it.'

Kanade then groaned, but didn't complain. 'What's in it for us?'

He sighed. 'The power plant is the only thing that's keeping them alive now, and it's in the city. The general told me to tell you… and there's no avoiding it. His weakest platoon is stationed at the power plant, but the center may get under attack. There's a weakspot, though. The North East Entrance into Moscow is less attacked. He wishes to move that center platoon to the North East, and instead, you must… with your friends defend that center position.'

She snorted. 'If I refuse?'

'Then the Power Plant may get destroyed, and our city will be lost. With the capital lost, the country may lose its own defense protocols, rendering us vulnerable to ANYTHING. The general sees your presence wisely, and we mean no harm.'

Then Kanade was curious. 'You didn't tell us of the consequences if we don't help. It seems you're telling the truth.'

He's frustrated to think that much time has come by for a simple conversation and responded hectically and knelt down to beg. 'Please! The general knows your presence, but if you want everyone to be safe, he asks you to work together with us to save the city! If this city is lost, the worst will happen…!' He paused and breathed. 'I loved this country… and I'll do anything to serve as my motherland's guard… If you care about our lives, help us.'

This is when Kanade saw the honest heart he has especially when he shed a tear already. With no delay she answered, 'I'll help you.'

The commander smiled and wiped his tears. 'Thank you…' He stood up from his kneel and included more. 'Get away from the area. Our forces will come through there, but we'll cover the whole area with artillery fire. You must clear out and we'll handle the rest.' Then she nodded.

_***20 minutes in the fight… South East of Moscow, Leninskiy Prospekt***_ Juliet looked at his eyes while he was afar. _Nice job, Kanade._ I got the whole thing in my mind at least. So, we'll have to move now?

'_We can. I trust him._' Kanade's voice echoed in her. Juliet nodded to signal the commander that she agrees. Then, she flew off and fled.

While Juliet was flying towards the city's center… _I hope everyone's safe…_

'_We can assure their integrity stays strong, Juliet. That's all we can promise._'

Juliet rushed on her flying that one of her feathers fell… but it didn't stop her… That feather fell to one of the roads of the city, where there were shadows, everywhere.

* * *

><p>Like the chapter? Their first battle really begins to be this big, and there's more to it! Thanks for viewing this chapter! More coming up soon...<p> 


	9. Calling our Saviors (Part 2)

Hi, my readers! Just know that Kanade Tachibana has her own set of Guard Skills during the afterlife, but during her presence with Juliet, Angel Player begins to modify itself. This is to clear up confusions and all, because... Well, you'll get it if ya read it! ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_***21**__**st**__** of April 2029, 1020 hours, Moscow ***_ It was some time that the shadows have attacked and consumed civilians. Thanks to the efforts of the faction "Anti-Shadow Company", the city was able to make a good defense. But without a very stable one and without support, still, the center of the city will fall, and once the city falls, the capital and its country will collapse in a matter of time…

Sandro and Shiina were together and were fighting shadows near the second quadrant in the city, which meant they're near the center. He was on his M60 machine gun and Shiina was using a pistol and her Katana to dissipate the shadows. It wasn't too tight, but soon, they'll run out of fight if nothing could be done… Juliet has her wings used, and she's on her way to the center of the city where the power plant is supposed to be. Yuri was with Noda and was fight in the fourth quadrant, south west of the city. Yui was at the north east section of the city the second quadrant as her management of the shadows seems to do her well… but she knows it cannot be like this forever.

Then… a male voice whose language is English ran to all their earpieces. '_Attention, to those who are rebelling against these "Shadows", hear me. I am General Usoyev of the Russian National Guard. We are well aware of your presence, and are notified of your actions of saving lives, as well as keeping a good defense in the city. You should be warned that having been done so, still endangers national security of this nation._'

Then Yui commented… '_You're thinking of national security at this time?!_'

Shiina exclaimed, '_SHUT UP, YUI! General, continue._'

Usoyev continued his speech. '_Although your actions still make us curious of your presence, you can at least buy yourself from the judgment we were to give you by helping us. You are all capable, but we need numbers. One of you, the so-called "Angel" is now on her way to the center of the city. She has agreed to the strategy that I have put for saving it._'

Yuri asked, '_You asked her first?! Why?_'

'_She would be the first to arrive at the center because there lie not only the civilian fort for protection, but the power plant which powers the city. If that is disabled or destroyed, this city as capital will fall in a matter of minutes, which is why I'm notifying all of you. All members of the so-called ASC are to heavily defend the city's center._'

Yui replied, '_But we are not spread…_'

The general exclaimed, '_You don't get it don't you? The power plant is the only source of eletricity we have, and it's good for the automatic sentries to operate, but not only the sentries will be disabled but the communications we have with other cities if the plant is down. It's also the same for the fort if we don't protect the center as its civilians are in complete danger if we do not proceed. Reinforcements are coming in by ground as the air is being defended well._'

Yuri asked, '_What do you mean the air is defended?_'

'_A huge fog is above you. Didn't you notice that while you were fighting?'_ Then… all members looked up and the clouds were indeed covered with dark fog. The general continued. '_The air paratrooper aircraft we usually send are being shot down because of the lightning that hits those planes through that fog… then knocking their parachute targets off-course. We need to enter via ground forces. The south entrance is being stormed as we speak, and heavy fighting is taking place on that location. The shadows are not easy to defeat, which is why need extra hands…_

_ 'Your team is to deploy at the center to make a suitable defense. We cannot lose our people and our only power source. It will be our downfall altogether.'_ The general's words hit everyone in their senses…

Then Sandro responded in Russian. '_Comrade General Usoyev! This is Pablo Sandro, former FSB agent. I am trapped over here with my ally at the hotel entrance. I need a personnel carrier to get us through. The shadows' numbers are substantial in our sector._'

The general responded the same language. '_Copy, Comrade. A multi-personnel carrier will assist in your request. You'll have to board it and it'll take you to the center._' He reverted back English language for the others to understand. '_You others need to talk because the city is equipped with only two personnel carriers. There's one more in stock to use because we do not have much time. Decide on yourselves._'

Then Yuri contacted Yui while in combat with Noda. 'Yui, will you be fine?'

'_Don't worry about me._' Yui responded over the earpiece radio.

'Alright, fine. _General, we need assistance over in our sector as well!_'

The general replied '_Copy. We're sending one now… Hold position and we'll pick you up…_'

_***De Palma's office…***_ Reynald was on his desk to find the TV saying Moscow is under siege. 'Excellent. With the shadows provoked in my action, the city's under siege now. Dark Siren… I have someone I want you to fight while they're weak.'

Then, Iwasawa was with Reynald beside his desk. 'Yes, sir. Who do you want me go after?'

Reynald thought it over and with his wicked smile, he replied, 'The psychic.'

_***East Moscow***_

Yuri and Noda were sitting ducks. They were tight in on place. Noda was swinging his machetes to almost no end, but he's getting tired. She was firing her other firearms, and she was running out of ammunition. Even she can't bear the long fight… _These shadows… they keep appearing from everywhere!_

Then, Noda saw the personnel vehicle the general was talking about. It's a good thing it had a mounted anti-aircraft gun. It made Noda relieved. 'About damn time you guys got here!'

Soon, the personnel vehicle came in their reach. The anti-aircraft gun released a mix of laser and lead projectiles. It dissipated a lot of shadows in its wake. Yuri and Noda boarded the vehicle and military officers immediately closed them. The vehicle's AA guns kept firing on the oncoming shadows and left the scene. Yuri thought, _they're easy to fight, but are massing up in numbers… No wonder they're really a threat to everyone…_

_***1.5 kms Northeast from the city's center, hotel, 1035 hours***_ Sandro and Shiina were inside the deserted hotel. He kept firing his machine gun, and she kept repelling the shadows from the outside. _These shadows really don't stop, do they?_ Shiina thought to herself…

_If only my brother were alive today…_ Sandro calmly thought as his trigger was squeezed on the weapon. 'Shiina, my friend… Is this the fight you were looking for?!'

She slashed her Katana three times on one shadow, then jumped another shadow with two slashes to defeat them. She breathed heavily. 'They're too easy! But I won't stop now!'

Then Sandro saw that road's shadows dissipate by the oncoming roads of bullets coming at them at a very fast rate. _A personnel vehicle?_ 'Shiina! Get down! NOW!' It was just in time that two of them were in prone position as the personnel vehicle passed by, its anti-air guns fired at the shadows, even past the hotel's entrance and windows. Windows' glass broke and shattered, and they covered themselves from the broken pieces as they fall. Just as soon as they didn't feel the bullets coming at them and the gun was pointed somewhere else, they stood up and found it firing at other places. The vehicle was already halted, and it only awaits its passengers. 'Move it!' Sandro instructs Shiina and they both came out of the entrance. They reached the military vehicle, and boarded it. As the door closed, the vehicle kept firing its guns as it moved…

_***Center, near the Kremlin, civilian fort and city power plant…***_ Juliet was already there and the road's had no other things except the shadows. The platoon posted on that place already left for the North east part on the first quadrant of the city. She kept her Hand Sonic in handy as she slashed shadows, especially as she uses her wings to fly and attack at an incredible speed.

Juliet was keeping on the attacks as she heard automatic sentry guns from the Kremlin fire towards the shadows. She was near the power plant as she made sure no shadow comes near it. 'Guard Skill: Delay!' She moved in a quick stance avoiding the shadows' attacks. She continued the slashing and dissipated many of them already.

Then, something happened within the shadows' spaces. Juliet saw the shadows turn into gas, then dissipated into a certain direction as it is sucked by a lone shadow. _Wait… this reminds me of…_

Kanade replied in her voice, '_This is not good. You once faced only several shadows in that village, but what about this? If it builds up from the many shadows there are in this area alone…_'

'Don't mention that, Kanade. Let's say I can… and I will.' Juliet's faith brought her to learn new skills: First, her Hand Sonic has an added Version 3, which is the pincer-type blades. Juliet knew that Kanade removed the other two from inventory as they weren't important with the shapes of a sai, and a lotus flower. Then, she has another Guard Skill… and is not part of the database before. It's called ELEMENT, and even Kanade didn't expect this coming. Because of this, Juliet landed on the road…

As the shadow formed up into a bigger monster, Juliet looked at the dark monster with no fear. Still, Juliet needed a little push to hone her new skills. 'Kanade, mind if you help me a little? The new skills I have may not have been possible in your time…'

'_True. But instead of taking over… try to be one with my mind._'

Then Juliet knew what it meant. 'Like fuse together? Can we?'

'_We can. Follow my lead, Juliet, and hold my soul with yours…_' Kanade mentioned this to Juliet and it hit her.

Immediately, Juliet closed her eyes… and felt a warmth on one side of herself. 'It's wonderful… now…' She opened her eyes, with her right eye which had the light blue eye, and the left had Kanade's yellow eye. 'This is… amazing…' Then she thought. _How am I going to get past its defenses? The monster is that fast… but let's try it._

The monster roared its loudest and opened its mouth, revealing that it would fire its beam like before. Juliet saw it and as it fired she zipped off to the sky. When she flew, the monster did this in rapid succession. She kept avoiding, but the monster was that fast. Then she had an opening: _That's it! I can do a zip to arrive exactly at its back._ _It doesn't move fast to rapid succession, but once I arrive at the back, I can do small hits little by little. It'll eventually figure out my plan, but I have no choice!_ Then, Juliet executed her plan. The monster kept firing beams is rapid succession, and she kept preventing herself from being hit. Then, she did the zip. 'Hand Sonic, Version 3!' And the pincer-type blades appeared on her hands. She found herself flying at a blinding speed and stopped at its back. With her Hand Sonic enabled, she did slashes on the monster and it registered good hits. The monster charged its arm from the front, but Juliet was able to avoid the arm by flying out. Finally, she went back to do the tactic again.

_***In the Kremlin...* **_'Hmm…' The general looked at the "Angel" as her tactic was getting obvious by the minute. She did the tactic 3 times in a row. 'Damn it… you better have a better plan. It's big, and it's something you can use.' Juliet heard this through the microphone.

She replied, '_I could target its legs, hoping to make it fall backwards._'

'If you're that agile, you can hit it while it's on his back. It's the only thing I could think of but you can do it.'

'_I understand. Thanks for the heads-up._'

*_**Northeast Moscow***_ The assigned platoon is defending that position and finally, reinforcements have arrived. Artillery lightning rounds started raining down on the shadows and dissipating them easily. The platoon was able to seek cover while artillery rains down from there. 3 minutes later, foot soldiers came in, and the platoon joined the action…

*_**Back at center…***_ Juliet got behind the monster and with her blades, she flew at low altitude under the monster, and slashed both legs with force, making it fall backwards and crash down. She saw her opportunity and flew high. 'This is it! Guard Skill: Element LIGHTNING!' Electricity began to fuse with her arms and her hands charged to make an electric wave… The clouds darkened and followed, and the lightning from the clouds will get past the fog in her influence. And she recited with all her might, 'LIGHTNING STORM!' She released a huge electrical wave, and the electricity made a beam from her. Rain clouds followed her lead and released its own electrical discharge in the form of lightning beams, all heading down toward the monster.

The monster fired its laser, but to no avail, even the defense was not strong enough for Juliet's attack. The lightning dissipated the laser and the combined lightning attack hits the enemy, thus stunning it. Seconds later, Juliet dropped from above with her blades in front of her, as if she was diving towards the monster to give her strongest blow out of the momentum of gravity. And as she expected, the blades pierced the monster's neck, making a short quake in the earth because of the strong impact. Time slowed down, as Juliet felt her own presence in this…

Everyone felt it: Shiina, Sandro, Yuri, Noda, Yui, and even the military staff in the Kremlin and inside the city. That strong attack was the sign that the tide has turned. Time went back to normal as she saw the monster gone, and only a gaseous black form which was once the monster formed from many shadows…

She heard two personnel carriers come in with the mounted AA guns firing at shadows still surrounding the area. Shiina, Sandro, Yuri, and Noda got off the vehicles, and all of them saw the winged Juliet, on the ground, and seemed to have spaced out. Yuri went close to Juliet and saw her usual light blue eyes staring at one direction. That's when Yuri called to her. 'Are you okay?'

'I…' She wanted to answer, but found difficulty to describe it. 'So much has happened… All I need next… is assurance the future will be okay.'

This gave Yuri a curiosity. 'It isn't over yet. Not when the real culprits are on the loose.'

Juliet snapped and looked at Yuri's eyes. 'Don't you get it? That monster I fought was bigger than the last one I took on before you saved me back at Japan. These shadows are getting stronger already. I don't know if it's just the group, but what if they plan to release the greatest evil the shadows can give?'

'You're telling me… No… It's like you're saying these shadows can form into something much devastating?'

Juliet looked away. 'It's possible. I wouldn't see any other way. I thought Eternal Project's goal is to collect and sell energy illegally… but I hope what I said was wrong… Because if they don't plan it to awaken this greater evil, they're just making their ways to deny greed, and it still won't go anywhere.' She looked once again at Yuri after her words were out. Both of them and the other members have heard the intense gunfire from the personnel carriers near them, AND more gunfire coming from two sides… the north and south. As the general has said, soldiers came in and have spread throughout the city to surround the shadows. Even those shadows can be overrun, just as long as there's a good plan.

Sandro then realized something everyone may think of the same. _This… is just the start of things._ He looked above him and the dark fog surrounding the sky disappeared. Once again after a long time, the sun was able to shine in the city once again… Then he wondered… 'Everyone, where is Yui?'

_***Southeast Moscow, 1040 hours***_ This part of the city is deserted. Yui was walking here as she felt something familiar. She first felt a psychic presence she never felt for a long time, and her hearing never mislead as she heard a voice singing. _This is all too familiar… Where are you?_

She was walking at one road and a guitar strum was able to catch her attention. She turned behind her and saw a silhouette she seemed to recognize. Yui heard a voice coming from it. 'It's been too long, Yui.' Then… the silhouette walked towards Yui, which revealed a female teen wearing full black in leather, black gloves, boots, and had an electric guitar in hand. She had orange eye shields, which gave her the heads-up display to track movements of any contact she identifies. 'All of a sudden, I saw the one who replaced me to gain friends. You disgust me.'

Yui couldn't penetrate Dark Siren's mind and asked, 'Do I know you?'

'Oh, you do… Just because I left the band, doesn't mean I'm fully done with my own fame. You stole my friends… my reputation… EVERYTHING.'

The pink-haired girl just couldn't make out if she had any memories related to what the mysterious girl said. 'Who are you?!' Yui knew that she wouldn't ignore people's feelings, and she knew she heard enough fraudulence, as she first thought.

Siren snorted. 'It seems you don't know. Fine. I'll tell you who I am. You can call me Dark Siren, but in your previous life we met…' Before she continued, she held her eye shield with one hand, and took it off. This revealed her pink to purple hair, and the eyes Yui would never forget. '… you knew me as Masami Iwasawa.'

The revelation hit Yui all too well. She couldn't grant all the words she heard were true, and denied it. 'NO! You're not! And I wouldn't do that to you!'

Iwasawa wickedly smiled. 'Tsk tsk… Too late to lie, silly girl.' Then she pointed at her. 'Call your friends. You're a psychic, aren't you? Do just that.'

Then Yui noticed her earpiece isn't working. 'You're using EMP?'

'You knew well. It's the exact reason why I told you to contact your friends through your telepathy. It's not just you who needs to pay, but they must take the fall as well.'

Yui made her fists tight. 'If you hurt my friends… I won't forgive you!' Once again, Yui's emotions are tested.

Iwasawa just laughed. 'Like you'll kill me in the process? Right.' Her gesture made Yui lose a little confidence.

With no choice left, Yui used her telepathy to contact Shiina, Sandro, Yuri, Noda, and Juliet altogether. '_It's me. You won't believe who I'm with… It's Masami… and she's turned on us. Come over here… Southeast of the city. Please hurry._'

_***Center of Moscow…***_

Juliet, while her wings aren't used heard the message from Yui while carrying a tray of snacks to her friends, and she dropped the snacks. _No… It's Masami?! That's why…! That's why they have her! They were using her!_ Her eyes snapped toward Yui's location and she activated her wings.

Yuri stopped her. 'Wait! You're not going alone!'

'I understand Masami's out there, but I don't know what else she has on her sleeve. I can't see you guys get hurt. Please understand, Yuri. She may be our Masami, but she may not be herself now.'

'"Can't get hurt" my butt! Guys! Join up with me!' Yuri got the rest of the group together in front of Juliet. 'We see Yui get hurt, whoever hurts her, hurts us, and if they mean hurt, they're messing with us. We know what we're getting ourselves into, Juliet.'

Noda had his say. 'Of course I would want to help Yui. I just hope Masami cools down, whatever she may think of.'

Shiina had her say. 'If Masami dares, she won't have it easy from me. Yui's still a part of us, both as a friend and teammate. No one leaves either behind in a battle.'

Juliet then asked, 'Sandro?'

Sandro replied, 'I would want to follow Shiina's lead. If we go, then we shall go help our friend.'

'Alright… if that's what you'll do, then let's get there. I have to get there first. I'm worried about Yui.'

Yuri responded. 'Just go. We'll catch up.' Her determination brought a smile from her face.

Kanade spoke through soul communication to everyone. '_All of you are honorable friends… Now… let's do what we can for Yui! Juliet, let's go!_' Juliet nodded and she spread her wings. She jumped and gave one big flap to lift herself off. Immediately, she turned to the direction of where Yui was and started on her way to fly.

_***Southeast Moscow, 1045 hours* **_

Yui was just looking around as she saw the barrier that Iwasawa made around them, and she figured it's too strong if attack from the outside. She even doubted she would get out. 'If you want a fight, I won't back down, but why you?!'

'It's simple. I'm upset you're even around as a replacement for all who I know. It tore me apart. And now… you'll get the worst of the pain I've felt.' She prepared her guitar and held it with both hands. 'You'll see why I call myself Dark Siren! Prepare yourself!' She put on her eye-shield and her heads-up display began reading data.

Yui had no choice but to wait for either to attack, and Siren went for it first. She raised her hand over the guitar strings and she put the strum on a medium scale. It was the loudest, and the sound wave amplified. Because of the wave, it went to Yui, but made a psychic barrier to lessen the force.

Siren then continued as she made a wicked electric guitar solo. Sonic waves keep adding and keep hitting Yui, and she knew Yui may give out, given that Yui is a psychic who may exhaust her own brain because of the stress…

Yui fought back and ran to Siren. Each time it just happens, her enemy gives a loud strum to push her back. _It's no use! I can't use my psychic abilities at this time, but I can't get near her either without hurting her._

Then Siren laughed. 'Seriously?! Give me all you got, Yui! You can do better, or I'll call you a coward!'

'Dare me…' And Yui finally lost it. 'And FEEL MY WRATH!' Then… she lifted up rocks from the asphalt of the road. There were many, just enough to tear injuries on to anyone who gets hit. When she released her psychic wave to give all the rocks the force to hit Dark Siren, the enemy stopped strumming and took a deep breath. Siren screamed out a sonic wave coming from her voice, and the oncoming rocks have reversed direction. The rocks have hit Yui. Even with her psychic barrier, it wasn't enough to stop the damage as the momentum of the rocks was stronger on Siren's sonic wave than Yui's psychic attack.

Yui was hit on the head with a rock and she fell backwards. Her vision around blurred and it took a while for her to register everything that has happened. Then, she felt a boot pressed on her chest, and she saw it was Dark Siren, stepping to keep her there.

Siren was rather disgraced. 'You're pathetic.' She then put her guitar behind her and strapped it on. 'I thought you would be a challenge, but you're rather emotional. You let yourself go. You've gotta get rid of it when we face each other again.'

Then a voice came from outside the barrier. 'Is this personal to you, Masami?' Siren turned to see Juliet who was standing with her wings still out.

'Perhaps… but you're in the way of some plans I have for you.'

'Or is it another person's plan?'

Siren knew that Juliet was trick her and she smiled. 'I'll give you that.' Then her smile disappeared suddenly. 'Mark my words, "Angel". If you see me duel Yui here and you ever disrupt me, ALL OF YOU WILL DIE FIRST.' When Yui heard this from Siren, she looked at Juliet with some of her strength left. 'Now… if you will excuse me…' She put what seemed to be a flash pod on the ground. '…I have other places to attend to.' Siren looked one last time at Yui and smiled. 'Be strong for me and gather your strength, Yui.' Then she took a remote and pressed a button. A sudden flash came from the pod, and Juliet saw the white flash before she was temporarily blinded, which was the same with Yui…

_***Hospital room 1320 hours.***_ Yui was unconscious because of the injuries she suffered, and that's why she was on the hospital bed for her recovery. Her bang to the head also contributed to the stress she made her brain do. Yuri was there while the others have looked into other matters, while Juliet was in the hospital fixing a drink for the two of them.

Juliet later arrived in the room carrying styro cups full of hot chocolate milk drinks and gave one to Yuri. 'Still talking to her in a distance?'

Yuri sighed. 'I guess. Yui's kinda cheery and talkative during the afterlife. Maybe I would want to be like that for once. I never knew from the beginning that she had these psychic powers.'

Juliet wasn't surprised. 'It's fate, Yuri.'

Then Yuri was suspicious. 'I have the feeling you're hiding something for quite a while.'

The angel then got made with her secret with Yui about to be revealed. Then… Yui's voice got in their heads. '_It's my secret, actually._' The both of them knew it was Yui, but she appeared asleep on the bed she's on. '_Don't bother. My body's rather resting, but my mind's still active._'

'You ok?' Juliet asked.

'_I'm fine, thank you. It's about time I tell Yuri about this too._'

'Do you want to anyway?'

'_It's gotta be revealed anyway, right?_' Yui giggled as her faith didn't waver, making her tell her secret to Yuri afterwards…

_***Shower cubicle***_ A naked Masami Iwasawa was thinking of Yui a lot when she took a shower. She was just standing there while the shower ran on her… thinking… not only of the things she would do to Yui, but what Yui would do to her if she overcomes her. _But how? If she isn't ready… she won't make anything happen. Damn you, Yui. Why are you holding back?!_Then suddenly, she charged her right arm, and with it, she punched the bathroom tiles and cracked. The pain registered, but didn't make her flinch even as the deep engravement of her fist. She took it off, and saw her own fists red with the pain. _If you'll hold back next time… I won't. I'll just end your pathetic life there._

Then… Iwasawa laughed to her heart's content… seeing Yui as the weak link, as the sensitive one, and as the inferior one. What she doesn't know… is how she had her powers in the first place, and it should make things much interesting if she knew…

* * *

><p>The end of another chapter! Wew! Anyway guyz, I'll give you all another update, but according to my schedule, instead of one day, it may take two cause it'll be busy again. My sembreak may be over this week, so please bare with me if my updates turn up slow...<p>

Next time on a few chapters: The revelation of how Yui got her powers  
>Chapter name: "I'm not a saint"<p>

Stick tight! ^_^ See ya'll next time.


	10. True purpose

Chapter 10

_***17 years ago… Afterlife Battlefront, student council room…***_ The orange-haired boy named Yuzuru was just there… alone. He was standing as his lower back was on the table. All he could think of was how every was able to move on… and him being the last one to be in the afterlife stayed for a while. _I guess… it'll only be a matter of time until there was someone else, besides him…_ He was referring to one other student in that same school who was like him: lost in regret or someone who just simply lost his memories, or both.

It had been 3 days after the scene the blonde boy had made in one of his classes, and how Yuzuru told him to find his own strength, after seeing the same old things in the world he calls… dull. If it wasn't for the Yuzuru Otonashi, and how much of his honesty, and personal experience that he has put in this boy, that boy would never have opened the door in the student council room.

The boy closed the door behind him and locked it. Without doubt, he saw fit to approach him, and stopped at about a meter away. He then started. 'How do you know it's the strength I have that's weakened? You know something else, don't you?'

Otonashi took a little time to grasp the situation. He got off the table from his rest and stood up straight. He then looked at the eyes of the one in front of him. 'I've known enough. That's what I could tell you. I couldn't imagine at first what it would feel if I lost my way completely. You're here as a student… by why you got here is the real question. I can even bet you never knew why you arrived at some place in the school, looking at the sky… not even remembering your own name for that matter.'

The blonde boy's eyes just made a reaction, that he couldn't believe the student council president knew. 'That's right… How?'

'All what was needed was for you to understand why you needed to get through those things. School is one matter, but it remains the same. All trials, even this one, lead you to a result. Which is why I'm here to tell you this: Living well is the only thing you must do to help you move forward… or move on for this situation.'

The blonde boy tried to explain. 'I… If I'm living in some sort of endless cycle, then what am I supposed to do in the end?'

Otonashi replied with no doubt. 'Find out what made you go with it anyway. A purpose always brings us the life we need. And… it's what even brought me here… fate.'

'Fate?' Then, the boy knew what Otonashi's point was. 'Then you're…'

'Yes…' Otonashi approached the boy and put his hand on a shoulder. 'I was stuck here… like you are now.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello ya'll! Sorry if it's just a short chapter, but I'll give you guys a heads-up: This is one of the core moments in which Yuzuru Otonashi stayed behind longer to help people move on, before he did.<strong>_

_**As for the updates? I'm sorry if it's not much... but I want you guys to understand that I'll keep making longer chapters. Why? Angel Beats may have ended when Otonashi was alone in that world... but nevertheless, there was always the destiny that unfolds the two of them meeting in the world again...**_

_**I'll be posting more chapters pretty soon... I think. Please support the work I've made... Thank you all for reading. ^_^**_


	11. No secrets

Chapter 11

*_**22**__**nd**__** of April, 2029…***_ A local Russian news channel had a bunch of news… mostly reported by one female anchor reporter due to the fresh status of each news… 'Moscow has been rocked yesterday as the city-wide attack of the so-called "Shadows" has been happening frequently. This is the first of many attacks in the Russian Federation that has involved most of its population being missing like in other places is Russia. Currently, the intelligence agencies are now searching for these unknown figures… including the entities fighting against these shadows who were in school uniforms having a patch with abbreviated letters A, S, and C. Their origin is unknown and so are the shadows' origins.

_**'**__Premier Kocheryozkin made a statement yesterday after clearing the threat of Moscow straight from a press conference from The Kremlin…__**'**_The premier stood on the platform and spoke in front of a few news crews. '_Let this be known to our people: Although the shadows have been seen threats in this day and onwards, let us remember that there are those who stand against them because of differences alone. Because of this, even our government is searching for them to find out why they are here… and why only at this very crucial time, they arrived. I assure you, that the security of our people will remain high, for our future and the future of our children. Let this day be a reminder that we are solely strong. Each one of us is. Make no mistake._'

The female anchor then got back on que to keep reporting. '_In other news, the European Federation has viewed the events in Moscow, and has decided to include the subject in the Euro-Russian Summit to be conducted in the Polish Peace Opera house in Poland. The European representative has his thoughts on a few attacks made by these same "shadows" in different parts of Europe:_' And the European Representative, while in an airport belonging to the United Kingdom is viewed on the screen and said his opinion: '_I had some calls made to me one day about shadow attacks made in Dublin, London, and some parts of Portugal. This concerned the rest of us and got us thinking of working together with the Russian Federation to make a defense line, but nonetheless, we have to first clear of what seemed to be our case against them, which I still believe is not true under these circumstances._'

_***0813 hours* **_The premier was watching in a room with General Usoyev and turned off the television himself. Kocheryozkin is disappointed. 'This is rather not a good condition placed against us. Our people have been screaming out as to why the Europeans feel sympathy. It's rather useless for them to make that accusation. What are your thoughts in this, Usoyev?'

Usoyev cleared his throat and spoke. 'Comrade Premier, it seems there are some things out of place. It was indeed the weapons of the European Federation that hit the factory in the first place, but some radio traffic got through our sensors, and none of them were from Europe.' This made the premier look at the general directly. Usoyev continued. 'It took a lot of time to decode that information while there was the fighting yesterday. And I've found some news: Most of the traffic under encryption had voices of American accent.'

'What?' The premier's voice was almost whispering due to his sore throat. 'American? Are you willing to tell me…?'

'Sir… the American military had orders to defend their own country and almost none of them left their front because of these shadow attacks. The only way to explain it, is that the pilots were from special air force units around the world… and trained to fly different models, including those in our nation and Europe's. We've proven that because one or two voices have been identified in our databases already.' He cleared his throat before continuing. 'It's nonetheless an agency from the U.S., and the only agency with that kind of authority to disguise entities from other countries is the National Security Agency.'

_***Safehouse 0830 hours***_ Sandro was on a call with his cell phone in his ear. 'What the hell?!' He exclaimed in Russian.

It was Usoyev on the other line. '_I'm sorry. It is true. I'm seeing you're the only Russian to have been in the National Security Agency involved in this incident. It's not only this, however that I'm disappointed in you. You're involved in that attack in Serbia, am I right?_'

'What if I say I'm not?'

'_Then you're clearly lying, knowing very well the pilots from those European aircrafts are mostly American and come from the NSA. Do you think you take us for fools?!_' Usoyev's voice clearly indicates he's upset. '_Thanks to you… after I've revealed those evidences, the premier is screaming at me to INTERROGATE YOU!_'

Sandro replied calmly. 'We cannot be in an interrogation. We're scheduled to leave Moscow.'

'_Then cancel your appointments because it's not a request._' And Usoyev's words hit Sandro in the head.

The Russian agent took a little time before answering due to hesitation. 'You know we can't do that.'

'_Then we'll drag you ourselves in front of the high court for treason against our government, as well as the imprisonment of your allies of yesterday's battle. Let me remind you that the NSA is now being watched by our government because of your involvement in Serbia. Mark my words that if you attempt to escape, you will be hunted until we bring you all to justice._'

Even the agent didn't know what to say. 'This is madness! You know very well that we had to defend anyway!'

'_That doesn't justify what mess you've made with our government having trouble with the Europeans! You think I could have done something to prevent this?! No. It's because you went behind our backs, knowing you've already been dissociated from your former agency, the only one you know you would serve for your motherland. And now you're telling me to believe you just because you believe your country is welcoming you?! NO! We do… but we're not fools because you abandoned your own beginning. We've known that too well, Sandro. The incident you're involved in gives us more reason to investigate._'

'You've been looking at my records… Haven't you?'

'_Irrelevant. I know what I needed to know. Right now, your matter is to tell the others the interrogation will happen as planned. You're given three hours. If you do not comply, you know the consequences. This time, we don't like blood shed, but we will use even your worst case scenario. Don't like thinking of it? I suggest you comply._' Then the general hanged up. Suddenly, Sandro felt that every he's worked for was gone. He couldn't allow anything to happen to the team.

Then Sandro dialed for Shiina's number. She then answered and he explained everything.

_***A minute later…***_ Shiina was disappointed. '_I see… Look… we have to keep moving… What are your plans?_'

'The NSA director, I already talked to on the matter with the Russian Premier taking us in for questioning. What he commented was: Let only one of you get to the target area. Then, he just recommended it to us.'

'_And?_'

Sandro didn't want to tell Shiina unless they were all together, but he had no choice. 'She's none other than Yukimura. The target area is somewhere inside Tokyo.'

'_Juliet Yukimura? Why her?!_'

'She's suitable for the job as this next mission is involved with some contacts related to the group. I'm sure you looked over the evidence.'

'_Ambassador Tetsuya Sato... Of course. He's one of Eternal Project's former chiefs. I understand. You want her to investigate him for the sake of finding Eternal Project?_'

'That's the only thing we can do. Most of us can stay behind for the questioning, but our chase for Eternal Project cannot stop.'

_'Won't she need any help?'_

Then, Yuri was behind Sandro as she caught his attention. 'Sandro, let me talk to her.' Sandro didn't seem to like it, but he handed it over. Then Yuri explained to Shiina. 'We got no choice but to stay and tell what we know. We'll have to give this a try after all. If we don't, what else would we accomplish? Juliet's more than ready for this kind.'

'_Yuri…_'

'Listen to me… Our knowledge of what we knew about the afterlife could help others find a way to get the group responsible for disrupting the shadows' peace. If there's no peace in the shadows at all, we should at least tell them that we should look for the people who are provoking them.'

'_Do you think it may work? How much would their beliefs take them to believe in us?_'

'I just hope a lot of it… Juliet's strong enough to continue… I just hope she agrees…' Yuri's unsure voice became confident. 'She will. I know it.'

Yui and Juliet's eyes were closed in the living room. When they both opened their eyes, Juliet was rather nervous. 'This is sudden.'

Yui replied, 'Know what I think? I think you'll do fine. _I believe in you a lot…_ If it wasn't for you and Kanade, I would have still been in that hospital.'

'I guess I can count for that. What about you guys?'

'We'll stick around here to tell them what's going on. We'll just follow you when we're done.'

'IF you're done. I know politics rather gets in the way of the real purpose of things. Pray it won't be a bad position for you guys in front of them.' Juliet said it firmly to Yui, as the pink haired girl understood.

_***Flight Y991-03 Moscow to Tokyo, Japan, 1013 hours***_ Juliet was in her seat in the economy class area, and thought she was lucky that Sandro had equipment to fake her identity to get there. Moscow authorities may figure out eventually, but Juliet would be long gone before it would happen.

While she saw clouds from outside the window while the plane flew… _I hope the ones who I knew… I would meet. Yuzuru…_

Kanade replied with her voice. '_I could have been the one who thought first, but you're right. I hope he's okay…_'

_I hope so. Tell me, Kanade. Before you left him alone in the afterlife, what did you feel?_

'_I felt…_' Kanade paused for a while and continued. '_…that I wanted NOT to leave him… but my emotions about him were right. He extended my life by providing his heart… but even my critical injuries couldn't keep up. I died before I could even make full use of his heart… but it was worth the time._'

Then Juliet felt what Kanade felt. _It's sad. You know what? We'll see him again._ Juliet's thinking got Kanade to think as she does. _We've seen the others. I'm sure we'll be able to see Yuzuru too_.

'_Will we?_'

_You will, and you longed for it like I did. I will, because it was fated for us to meet. We'll both see him as who he is… so let's just trust ourselves._ Both agreed as Juliet sat back to look at her front…

_***De Palma's Office…***_ Reynald was on his desk as he continued to read what was on his the newspaper. In only a few moments of his reading, he felt anger and slapped its papers on his desk. _They would make the front page so well that I despise them. Masami… you didn't even finish the psychic yourself._ 'No matter. You don't even know the truth.' He then opened one of the cabinets of his desk and he saw this dark gem. He brought it out and looked at its beauty. _You've been a very good follower. You've shown me what there was with Yui and Masami in their afterlife… And now… I should include you in my arsenal._ Reynald then opened that same cabinet, and put the gem inside before closing it. _No one will know except me._

Then Masami saw this herself behind the entrance door to the room. She then wondered. _What about Yui and I? Is he hiding something from me?_ This made her decide to doubt him for a bit…

_***22**__**nd**__** of April, 2029, Tokyo International Airport, 1834 hours***_ Juliet finally arrived and exited the plane, then went past the security staff to be verified as "safe". Immediately walking with a backpack on her back, she went to the arrivals gate, then arriving outside. She hailed a taxi and got on it. 'Driver, U.S. Embassy, please.' The driver drove off to her intended destination. Juliet called up with her smart phone. It was a domestic call… and she's calling one of her friends from Tokyo. As the other line answered… 'Kimiko, it's Juliet. I just arrived in Tokyo. Kinda quick, but I need a place to crash. Know a place?'

'_Juliet, hi! I didn't know you were in the city! Oh well. I don't mind you use my place. Got any heavy bags with you?_'

'Nah. I got my backpack with many clothes. My aunt's in the city with some of my clothes, actually, and I'm gonna get over to her place before dropping by there. I am just gonna do a few things before getting there, Kimiko.'

'_Sure thing! You're always welcome._'

'Oh, and I'm sorry if it's sudden.'

'_It's okay. I'm used to these things._'

_***Sato's office, U.S. Embassy***_ Ambassador Tetsuya Sato was sitting on his desk while the TV was muted. He was on a call with his landline phone. 'I understand you want to, but my subordinates need more of that energy. You do know that production of those kinds of technologies needs your energy sources. It's a good thing you kept your end of the bargain during our last agreement.'

It was Reynald De Palma on the other line. '_I understand, Ambassador. Things have been getting a little difficult due to various cases._'

'I know it's been a while, De Palma. When it comes to various cases… it meant you're either lying, or you're delaying my request. You know our deal very well.'

Then Reynald chuckled '_You're funny, Mr. Sato._'

'What about it?'

'_I told you that patience is strictly counted before I give you the product from time to time. And now you're saying you need it because we're delayed? Even you're forgetful. Don't forget that you're my client, and we know you know best. We just needed to remind you that we have various ways to obtaining this energy._'

Then, Sato wondered. _How does he obtain the energy anyway? Is there another way than laser excavation nowadays?_ Because Sato knew that De Palma was in league with bigger players who have better ways in obtaining energy from different sources, he had no choice but to reply: 'Fine. You reminded me again. Just when are you going to deliver?'

'_Lucky for you, we have a day more before we deliver. We just finished on another batch and we're making conversions now._'

'Wait.' Sato wanted to add a question. 'Are these shadows related to the energy? So far you've given the product to us, and it's almost the same material as those shadows we recently examined recently.'

De Palma knew that Sato was on to him, and he kept denying. '_No. For the second time, you keep doubting. Remember that we have made sure the shadow is completely dissipated before obtaining the rest of the energy from that batch. Did you forget?_'

'No. I haven't either.'

'_Good. We have an understanding then. We will make the delivery in 18 hours. We'll phone you and you must await further instructions._' Then he paused before continuing. '_I must go. I have other clients._'

'Fine. Good luck with it then.' Sato hanged up and put down the hand set. He stood up from his seat. 'Unmute.' The TV then was emitting sound again. He was watching that past battle broadcast from Moscow. 'Interesting.' Then, his smart phone rang. He picked it up and answered. Sato heard good news. 'I trust you also brought him in the building?' '…I see. Get him in the office…' '…Yes. I'm sure. Get him in here.' He then put away his smart phone after the call.

_***Moments later…***_ Through the door, there were two men who came in with a battered boy with hair of colored red to orange. He was half conscious and saw Tetsuya Sato, standing there like he was nothing to him. He nodded to the two men, and they threw him inside the office and went on their way. Sato closed the door to make sure the moment was private to only the two of them.

Takeshi tried to get up, but Sato kicked him. The boy was on his back and the desperate ambassador put his foot over the boy's chest. He whispered to the boy. 'Do you think a simple frame-up to make me look like a criminal could actually set me to be the bad guy to the rest? Fool. You don't know if I fall into justice, they would have their own morales taken from me, to be taken for granted again. I have a deep root into society now, and do you think just a simple article could help out?'

The boy responded faintly. 'B-bastard… You're… helping that damn group… I've gotten that deep because… My people were suffering. It's thanks to you that you let these shadows arrive in our country in the first place!'

Then Sato was surprised. He thought De Palma was truthful about the shadows' appearance. 'Where'd you learn this information?!'

Takeshi smiled and snorted. 'Let's just say I know a friend who hacks almost anything. It got him in trouble a few times… but he's never caught. Just give it up, you son of a bitch. You're using that energy for your personal gain.'

Sato heard enough and his foot was off the chest, then suddenly involved with a kick he made to Takeshi's head. 'You are really pissing me off.' As he said it, the lights were out afterwards. Takeshi didn't get why the lights were even off and wondered if someone else was involved.

Suddenly, the boy seeing just dark heard a window crash. Somebody then punched Sato. He tried to counter the attacks, but it was too dark for him to see. All Takeshi would do is wait until he knows he's safe from the man who just beat him up. Half a minute passed and the lights were on. Takeshi was surprised to see Sato down and unconscious. He saw next a girl wearing office wear, but was really young and had silver hair to her shoulders. She knew he saw her. 'I've heard every word. You shouldn't have gotten involved.' Her eyes were blue on her right and yellow on her left, signifying she had Kanade by her side. 'Whatever I do now, don't interfere.' Her emotionless state didn't make Takeshi question her motives.

She went for the ambassador's desk and started to scan for documents. Before she opened any of the cabinets, she even saw a double-barrel shotgun under the desk rest. _Typical._ She knew he was protected, to his last breath if necessary. Then, she opened cabinets.

Takeshi got up from the pain he experienced from the corrupt ambassador and just asked the girl scanning the desk's contents: 'You hate him just as I do. For me, I don't think what you're doing has anything to do with him in his favor. You're gathering evidence, aren't you?'

Juliet stopped for a moment and looked at Takeshi. 'Yes. Why do you ask?'

'I'm doing the same thing.'

This made Juliet think all the more that Takeshi was getting into things he's not supposed to be into and continued digging through the desk cabinets. 'Why do I believe that you're out of place?'

'What?!' Takeshi was surprised and replied the obvious: 'AREN'T YOU?!'

Then this made Juliet think… _He's right… but I'm different._ She didn't make a noise and just kept scanning the documents. She later found something interesting; a folder in which it was labeled "Business itirenaries". She opened it and saw just the regular ones in front, and were just recent. However, when she scanned somewhere behind all the unnecessary papers, there were papers labled "out-of-town trips", and they were very unorthodox places. There were visits Sato made besides the United States like Malaysia, Indonesia, Hong Kong, United Kingdom and Germany. It seemed they only lead to only one name: Reynald De Palma.

Then Takeshi took a look at what Juliet was looking at. 'Reynald De Palma? Isn't he the businessman behind Eternal Project? It was shut down, right? What is he involved with Sato?'

_***5 minutes later…***_ Juliet decided that Takeshi knew too much. She gathered all the evidence she needed and left the building. Takeshi followed her to the taxi she was about to take in the dark of the night. 'Wait!' She even halted the driver to listen to Takeshi for a while. 'Look… I know you're not in my agenda to shut Sato down, but with that much evidence in your hands… don't you think this is something too big?'

Then she told him: 'It's true. Your goal is to expose his own crimes. Mine is to take the organization he's involved with. I've said too much… and I must go.' Juliet knew when she returned with her own light blue eyes that even her assignment meant a lot to her. She didn't want anyone else involved… but she was about to get a wake-up call.

Takeshi insisted. 'You don't understand, do you? I want to do the same because that group caused all of these shadows to appear.'

Juliet had all ears to her surprise of Takeshi's revelation. 'Who told you? If you knew that closely, why didn't you tell anyone?'

'If I told someone, I would know they would come after me. That's how agencies operate now: listening to every word in almost any device while outside a single building.' Takeshi said what he knew.

Juliet knew his answer was smart, but not smart enough for her. 'How would I know I could trust you?'

'I got a hacker by my side. You'll love him… I think.' Takeshi said lastly before Juliet invited him in the taxi. The driver then drove off with the two.

What appeared to be a van's door opened. Juliet saw the interior had surveillance equipment set up. There were also computers with complex codes written on the screens. Both Takeshi and Juliet got in the van and closed it behind them. Takeshi called out to someone. 'Christ!'

Juliet knew the name was familiar, and she saw someone on the driver's seat tapping a smooth-screen tablet. The "glasses" boy turned around to see the sight and smiled when he saw Juliet. 'Ah, Yukimura. I was expecting you.'

Takeshi was surprised. 'You know her?'

'Well… yeah. Isn't it natural a hacker's able to trace affiliates to some events? Let's say… even the Moscow incident?'

Juliet knew the kind of person to hack information in Kanade's former group as well. 'Takeyama?'

The boy with glasses adjusted his own eyewear and they went against the light to cover his eyes. 'For the last time… Call me Christ, would you please?'

Suddenly, Juliet knew things were turning for her favored and smiled at the boy…

_***Inside Juliet's head…***_ Kanade was in a dark space… watching the screen, which seemed to be the sight of Juliet. She knew these turn of events were a change to Juliet's original meet with the red-haired boy… who was once named Yuzuru. _I'll let Yuzuru recover his memories first… As for Juliet… she will know in time. Have faith… Juliet…_ Then Kanade sighed in relief that the last turn of events were happening and was happy to see Yuzuru's face once again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER<strong>_** DONE!** _**Hello! It's been a VERY long while... but please understand, dear readers. I still have my thesis to complete for this semester... and I'm making a serious commitment to it. Actually, I like to make a serious commitment to both worlds: Fiction writing and my work. Having parts done in life really gets me to smile at least...**_

_**More chapters coming in the week! Next episode: "I'm not a saint"**_

_**What you're waiting for is coming up! See ya'll soon and enjoy! ^_^**_


	12. I'm not a saint

Chapter 12

_***22**__**nd**__** of April, Kremlin guest quarters room 304, 1723 hours***_ Yui was alone in the room, then spaced out again as she saw a terrible vision. It was a setting in Japan in which there was a playground, and children playing on the seasaws and slides. She believed this was in Kyoto. All of a sudden, there was a tremor from the ground… The atmosphere and the smell of the air even changed. Adults soon came rushing in to claim their children. They were about to run, but a terrible strong wave came to all of them. It not only blew them away, but the tremendous force of the wave made their bodies crash into walls like ragdolls. Then, buildings cracked and collapsed suddenly. Most of the buildings were collapsed into debris. At the sky… she saw it was partly orange… and it came from an explosion…

Yui went back to reality with a strong gasp. She closed her eyes as she collapsed to the ground just sitting. She took deep breaths after that strong vision. Yuri then came in the room and was surprised. She kneeled and her arm was over Yui's shoulders, trying to comfort her friend. 'It's another vision, isn't it?'

Yui wanted to cry, but not until she told Yuri about it. She took a deep breath. 'Yeah. This time, it's worse. It's about...' Yui didn't want to tell Yuri.

'What's wrong?'

'I just can't…'

'Just spill it!' Yuri was hastily insisting Yui to tell, and the cheery girl didn't mind.

Finally, Yui had to say it. 'It's a nuclear explosion… It was in Kyoto… I saw chilren playing. Just as the others heard from afar… the children's parents went over to get them to safety, but it was too late. The strong force of the explosion has gotten there and I saw bodies…' Yui started to shed tears and her breathing got affected… 'They just… died there.' She couldn't say more and just hugged Yuri.

Yuri patted her friend's back and hugged her in return. 'It's okay… It's over.' She sighed with her plan. 'Let's tell the others too. You've only told your visions to Juliet and me.'

The girl in weeping gently pulled out of her hug in reply. 'Do you think they'll believe?' She wiped her own tears… then just spoke with her telepathy to calm herself. '_I know it's been a while… but maybe I have a reason to have these visions._'

'Good or bad… they're already there. All you have to do is make use of the gift.'

Yui nodded negatively. '_No. I told you what you needed to know. I remember HIM._' Her sadness became anger, and the room shook. Yuri then saw the contents of the shelves vibrate, and some even fell off. '_You don't know what I feel, Yuri!_'

Yuri was afraid of the shaking and tried to persuade Yui. 'Yui! Stop! I'm sorry!'

The angered girl just calmed down and the room started shaking. She then looked at Yuri's eyes. 'Telling you is not enough. I'm gonna show it to you, Yuri.'

'Huh? How are you gonna do that?'

Yui smiled. '_It's okay. I know what I'm doing, Yuri. I always wanted to do this with others but I was afraid. Now… I don't think so._'

'Wait… this is your first?'

'Yeah. But I'm okay with it now.' Yui's happy emotion made Yuri alienated on whatever the cheery girl was feeling.

But without other doubts… 'Okay, let's do it.'

'Clear your mind.' Yui instructed Yuri. The leader had to trust her friend as her life would appear before her eyes through her mind. Yui held Yuri's head, and placed her fingers on her temple. 'Here we go. Close your eyes.' Then Yuri did as instructed. Yui then concentrated as she closed her eyes as well…

Yuri's mind was blank, and she opened her eyes again. She saw a mist around her as a place appeared before her: a bench at the sidewalk in a local neighborhood in Kyoto. It was afternoon and the sun was just setting. She saw there was a girl sitting on the bench, and she had purple to red hair. And she immediately knew the girl was Masami Iwasawa… the afterlife's vocalist for Girls Dead Monster. 'It's actually her!'

Yui appeared beside Yuri and it caught the leader's attention. 'This is my beginning, Yuri. This is the time I already knew about… us. I thought I was crazy… and this changed everything.' Soon, Yui's past self in that scene appeared as she approached Masami. The girl sat down with Masami.

Yuri saw the two were just talking. 'This is the first time you've told her about yourself?'

'Exactly. It wasn't easy telling her that I'm someone she knows from the afterlife.' Yui's words coincided as she heard Masami gasp from afar. 'That's what I meant.'

_***From that bench…***_ Masami couldn't believe what she heard from the pink-haired girl. 'You're really telling me this?'

Yui responded, 'Yes. Masami Iwasawa, you and I were friends. Are we still going to be now?' Yui asked with a little nervousness. It was her first time to tell someone who is a stranger in reality, but in fact as friends in the afterlife. They both have mixed feelings of nervousness and a feeling welcoming each other.

But Masami wanted to accept it because she hid it. So she had confidence. '…I knew it… Yui. Yeah. I was hiding it myself. I knew you too.' Her tone started to express how she wanted to hug Yui but she held herself back for a while. 'But why just now, huh? 17 years… and it's coincidental we're the same age.'

Yui smiled and held Masami's hands. 'I know! That's why we should celebrate! It's our birthday!'

'Hmm? Birthday?'

'It's the birth of a newfound friendship here in this life!' Yui was so happy she began to shed tears. 'It really is you! Masami!'

Iwasawa followed on Yui's tears and did the same. 'Yui!' Masami was so happy she cried and hugged Yui. Then, as Yuri was seeing this moment, it suddenly faded to white.

Yuri appeared beside Yui and both of them were somewhere in Masami's condominium unit. Both the Yui and Masami of that time were talking while looking at pictures of themselves. 'Yuri, this is 3 days later. Masami and I were looking at album photos of ourselves when we were kids of this life.' Yuri heard laughs from the girls as they flipped pages of each picture containing cute baby images and Yui continued. 'Both of us were having a good time… and I knew that from here… we can start fresh.'

Yuri wondered. 'Fresh? Like forming a band?'

Yui was excited of Yuri's inquiry. 'Yeah! Good thing you guessed!' They both saw the Yui of that scene give a small poster to Masami. As both viewed it said "Girls Dead Monster, coming in to your earphones! Want songs to be released? We'll start with your lyrics! Please support our group!"

Masami knew that Girls Dead Monster was famous during the afterlife while she was in the diversion team then, but… 'You think they'd like the band… in this life?'

'Of course!' Yui held Masami's hand tightly. 'Why shouldn't they?'

'It's different now as I've known… but how should we start?'

'Of course, looking for the rest of the group! If I found you like this… finding the others wouldn't be too hard at all!'

Masami was surprised of Yui's plan and started to rub her eyes. 'You mean, you wanna find the rest of the group? I don't know if that's possible! Knowing this life, they could be anywhere in Japan, or the world, in fact.'

'Poppycock! You're really negative, you know!' Yui insisted Masami in this kind of plan.

Then Masami groaned. 'The world's so big…'

'But it can get smaller, after all.' Yui was cheery and handed over another poster. It read that "Girls Dead Monster" was recruiting band members. 'Maybe if we can't reach them, we can find other ways forming the band, for them. If they hear some songs the band made, we'll be able to meet them.'

'You mean if they hear some of our songs, we'll be able to meet them? But we'll need other members besides the original members. Hisako, Shiori, and Miyuki are the originals. We'll need to recruit others besides them before we meet them.'

'Exactly! You're starting to make a plan yourself!'

Then Masami wasn't aware of it before Yui said it. Masami indeed made that plan unconsciously. 'Oh…'

'See?! What did I tell you? It'll be a cinch!' Yui cheered on Masami and both girls laughed.

Yuri was seeing white while beside Yui, and the pink-haired girl explained. 'That's when we started putting posters all over the city. Yup. It's just the two of us.'

A scene appeared in Yui's room of her house and Masami and Yui were together while the other had a guitar. Both girls were looking at a piece of paper while singing one of their songs. Yui explained to Yuri. 'The song we made was called "Winterland". It gave us a sense of making a Christmas song because it was November we were making this. Then…' The scene faded to white and another scene appeared somewhere inside a gymnasium of a school where there was a stage. Yui and Masami were on that stage and one of them had the guitar. '… a month later… we were singing.'

Yuri noticed the crowds cheering as they heard the two voices were in harmony. As Yuri even heard this, she shed a tear. 'This is… amazing.' She had her eyes fixed on the stage where the two singers were performing. 'I never knew you had it in you to get everybody back again.'

Yui then replied in telepathy. '_This is for all of us. Supposedly, I would have found all of you on the same place, but I'd start with my band members._ I know it's been awhile, Yuri, but I wanted to see even you at that time the two of us were singing.'

'ALL… of us… even Otonashi?'

'ALL of us, Yuri. Everyone.' Yui looked at Yuri as both girls started to cry and hugged each other.

It took a few seconds as the song was going on and they both pulled out of the hug. Yui spoke up. 'Yuri… this is the time I'd never forget. It's actually nighttime in this scene, but what comes next is something not expected.'

Yui and Masami were both travelling home on foot. It was very late as they've attended from school including their performance. Masami had her guitar inside her case and it was slung on her back. They both knew the road was clear, and because it's late, not much vehicles, or nothing at all passes the road, except one. A white van approached from behind them. Both of them were at the sidewalk and heard the vehicle, and saw it stop just beside them. Out the back came two men, and they seemed to be interested in only one person: Yui.

'YUI!' Masami shouted as she was held by one of the men. The other tied a rope in Yui's mouth while she cried for help, and put a plastic bag over and on her head before forcing her in the van. Masami didn't want anyone to be taken, so she stepped on the foot of her captor and he immediately let go of her. 'Let go of her!' Then she felt two darts piercing her skin and flesh, and a flow of electricity coming from them. Masami was rocked as electricity as it was too late for her to react. Her body was shaking with the electric flow. 'Yu… Yui…!' The electricity stopped and she fell down on her knees before eventually hitting the ground. The other man came in the van and the doors closed. Masami was unconscious… and the van quickly fled and left the scene.

The place became white again and Yuri dropped on her knees. She couldn't believe what happened and she had a reaction of sympathy. She knew Masami was hit badly. 'Iwasawa…' Yuri then looked at Yui's eyes above. 'Yui… you better show me what happened when you got there.'

Yui hesitated to answer. 'Uh…' Then she looked away knowing she's startled.

Yuri stood up and held Yui's shoulders. 'Look at me!' Yui looked at Yuri nervously and was scared. 'This has to be it. I know you want to show me what it really is that he's doing to you. He gave you these powers, but through what?'

'I… I can't…' Yui's nervousness took over and started to shed tears. 'It's too scary!'

'You have to trust me!' Yuri just assured Yui. 'I promise that whatever I uncover, I think wisely on what I do. This is a key to how they operate…'

'I can't bear those memories again!' Yui shed tears all the more. 'All I know is that when I think of it, I have nightmares! If I can't sleep, then all I do is just slash my wrist like it's nothing to me! I'm scared of doing this, Yuri!'

'You don't need to be, because this is your last, and it'll be up to you of what you want to do next. You have to move on!' Yuri's words hit Yui and the girl in tears just looked straight at Yuri's eyes. 'It may not be easy… but all the way, I'm there for you. All of us are.'

Yui didn't know what to say at first and it took her a while, but eventually gave in and answered. 'Once I show it to you… it'll be like you're in my place… through my eyes.'

'What's wrong?'

'I was tied, or maybe I was in one place while half unconscious and I couldn't make out the place. Sorry, but it's the best I could do in those cases.'

Yuri thought for a while and decided to take her hands off Yui's shoulders. 'I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you like this…'

Yui wiped her tears with her hands. 'It's okay. I know your mind speaks the truth too. If this'll help me move on, looking at the memories one more time… then I'll do myself the favor and get on with it.' Her smile told her own dedication to what Yuri aims to achieve. 'Hold on, Yuri. It'll be tight on the first thing you see.' Then Yuri saw Yui fade into the white.

_***Somewhere in a lab through Yui's eyes, 0425 hours***_ Yui woke up with a blur in her vision. All she knew is that her head ached so much that it would explode, as she imagined to herself. It was partly green, and it appeared that she was in water. She was breathing freely, as she knew she wouldn't for the logic of a human to not breathe underwater. Her vision cleared and saw a blonde man outside the capsule she was in. She even noticed she was in a white gown.

'Welcome.' The man said with a smile. 'I apologize for having you participate into this… very important matter.'

Yui was able to respond and noticed the less bass of sound when she talked. 'Where am I? What is this place? You took me!'

'You're rather the one who remembers, aren't you? You're just as perceptive as your father was.'

'My father? What have you done?!'

'It's simple. He works for me. And you're just one of the subjects that I needed. To his luck, he's able to resume his own work alive… just maybe until now.'

'You…' Then the capsule and the room they were in started to shake. 'You monster!' Yui knew her anger was not natural to her there, but she didn't care as she was focused on the man threatening on her father's life in front of her.

De Palma knew it was a psychic wave coming from Yui. 'Jacobs, the tranquilizer. Now.' He instructed one of his workers and the worker complied while stationed at a workstation with a lot of buttons. He configured and pressed a bunch and as expected, gas flowed into Yui's oxygen mask. It was sleeping gas for her to feel unconscious, which only happened for a few seconds. The shaking stopped and Reynald was relieved.

_***1023 hours***_ Her eyes opened slowly and knew that the room was empty, but had only one worker. She didn't speak, and she didn't even make eye contact as she knew the worker was none other than her father… 'Uhnn…' Yui groaned before she spoke. 'Father…'

The man looking at the workstations for configurations then turned to the girl in the capsule in relief to see her awake. 'Yui!' He approached the capsule and held it. Yui held her hand as to where his father's hand was on the glass. 'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I…'

Before he said anything, Yui knew what was in his mind. 'It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.' Then Yui noticed her own ability. 'What happened to me? I'm hearing voices in my head, including yours.'

'Something happened to you while you were here.' And her father didn't speak afterwards as he knew her curiosity meant reading minds of others as well.

Yui didn't hesitate to peek into his mind like a book. She saw horrible images. She saw images of her, being operated as her scalp is being operated to separate… then they had a machine, to amplify brain activity. As they focused the rod of the machine to her brain, waves of radiation started to flow into her brain and began to scream in the pain. Yui got back to reality and saw her own father. She let go of the glass knowing her father seemed to be a traitor. 'Now I know… I know you didn't mean it, but you've made me go through too much.'

'Yui, I…'

Yui pushed him back gently with her psychic wave. 'Just get away from me.' Her anger is getting the better of her but tried calming herself. 'Do it before I do something worse. I'm sorry, father.' She made sure those words would hit him as she said with her telepathy. '_It's a curse that was given to me. If I have to keep it, then the only thing I must do is bust out. Knowing them, they won't hurt you yet._'

'But you won't handle the voices from the outside world! You said it yourself that you can hear them!'

'Yes… but I believe I can adapt. I'll come back for you, father. I will.'

'What will you do?'

Yui didn't answer for a while and eventually spoke. 'I'll gather my strength. I know what you thought just now that I'm too much for them to handle. I'll prove them right. But I'll come back for you.' Her determination covered her own anger and it was good she was able to do so. 'I'll come back for…' Then she heard a gunshot and was shocked. She saw blood spatter from her father's forehead and his eyes were still in one place. He dropped on his knees and his body followed hitting the ground, dead.

De Palma held his pistol to the corpse, but put he lowered it down knowing his own man was dead. He then looked toward her. 'This proves a lot to me, Yui. You have nothing else to live for.'

'NO!' Yui then resulted to her anger and psychic waves began to crack the glass of the water filled capsule she's in. Moments later, the glass broke and water flowed out. Soon, the whole glass cover of the capsule broke in front of her. With her mind, she moved her mask off her and took some tags off her head, and with no pain whatsoever disregarding the broken glass and wetness on the floor, she stepped down from the capsule and looked at him with fury. But then, she cannot penetrate his mind. 'Impressive. I can't seem to read you.'

He smiled. 'Of course. I have titanium in my skull. Even any wave related to the brain cannot pierce this head.'

She calmed herself. 'Who are you?'

'If you must know… my name is Reynald De Palma. Aw… what's wrong? Where's your cheery sense of emotion?'

Yui knew she was mocked by De Palma, so she played along and smiled and was in her cheery emotions. 'You always like seeing this face? Well…' Her eyes focused on the big water thermostat. Psychic waves began to move it, and it suddenly flew towards De Palma. He was able to dodge it, and snorted. Yui put away that cheery face and replaced it with a serious one. 'I don't care.'

He chuckled. 'You really smarter than how you appear. It's too bad you have nothing to live for now.'

Then she looked down on her father's corpse for a while. 'You expect me to be angry.' Then Yui looked back at him. 'But it's not easy. You can't manipulate me like you do to others. You've even done it to my father on some promises you've made to him.'

De Palma was impressed that some thoughts of her father came to her. 'And so? He kept working anyway. He knew you were the only family he has, and he was your only. When I told him that his resignation was best, his place in the society will also be ruined, as he knew my capabilities and a higher position in a community applauding my successes.'

'Then he never wanted this. It's just as I thought: You're a monster in the making, De Palma.'

He laughed at her remark to him. 'I like you, Yui. Every memory that you have is now with me, and it's a secret you've been keeping from the rest. You had a life, and a chance in the afterlife, and finally you're here. I wonder how you got through all that.'

'It's simple, really.' Yui then lifted herself off the ground with her own psychic waves making her hover. 'Life gives us a chance, and we only go to that place once there is this piece of regret that we have. Moving on is best for the rest of us.'

'I see. That friend of yours. She's one of your friends in the afterlife then.'

Yui was rather foolish to tell him. _Damn it…_ Suddenly, Reynald started laughing. This made Yui confused. 'What are you laughing about?!'

De Palma stopped laughing and replied. 'You're pathetic. To tell you the truth, once I looked at how you've made friends with that girl, I compared to how you were shy on her before. Times have indeed changed.'

Yui could guess what Reynald was thinking. 'I'm sure you've tracked my name before.'

'Of course. Your given name is enough and as well as your hair, aside from you once paralyzed from a car accident when you were so young. That's obvious enough, and even I cannot fathom why reincarnation happens.'

'You believe it?'

'Of course. Part of what I believe is that one way or another, the very same person from one life can be reborn into another life if chance takes its place.'

'Yet you can't understand it. You're a liar.' She smiled. 'And you're not a good one at it too.'

De Palma cleared his throat. 'That's enough. Yui… this is the part I need to ask you. You're much capable that what you think. This life may bring you happiness, but it doesn't give you everything. You'll have your friends and the others you care of in your life once you have power.'

'You're saying…?' Somehow Yui wasn't going to like De Palma's next answer.

'With your psychic abilities we bestowed on you because of your unique brain activity which gives you an edge in gaining knowledge, you can handle almost anything related to doing almost anything with your mind. There's always a capacity you could use, but it's high enough to move mountains.'

Yui was relating and she knew answering him well was best. 'Reynald, right?' And he nodded before she continued. 'Even if I wanted to, if I have so much knowledge and brain power including psychic abilities, the world's not ready to face or accept a kind of person such as myself.' And she snorted. 'Besides… I wouldn't want to work with you.'

He snorted back at her. 'You wouldn't work with a monster.'

'Good thing you've guessed.' Her eyes snapped on the empty and broken thermostat and it lifted up through her power. She quickly and gently placed it on De Palma's chest and pushed him against the wall with it. She put the thermostat on his neck to lift him up a little and he moaned in pain, then put the thing back on his chest. She hovered forward and got close to him. 'I know you want that much power. I wouldn't even share it with a stranger if I were you, and you're a much bigger fool.'

'I'm impressed of you so far, Yui.' Then he pointed the pistol he held to her forehead. 'But let's see you dodge a bullet.' Without hesitation, he fired a shot, releasing that projectile that was almost that fast.

But Yui was fast to react. A split second passed and the bullet stopped just as it was supposed to enter Yui's head. All De Palma saw was a muzzle flash but to no avail, the bullet he sent was just near her face and stopped. He already knew she did it.

De Palma was rather intrigued, and had no choice but to give it up. He slowly pointed the pistol away and unloaded the magazine and it fell to the ground. He threw the pistol away as well. 'Alright, fine. You're unfair.' He smiled at her meaningly…

…and it made her feel disgusted. 'Just to tell you… it's you who was first.' A psychic wave sent that thermostat upwards and it hit his face, and the back of his head hit the wall. The hit alone knocked him out and he fell to the ground, followed by the thermostat that hit him. She lowered herself from her hover and landed on her feet. 'I wish I could have had my goodbye… but this is where I leave.' _I know when I leave this place… all those voices will be in my head soon. I don't care. I'll make sure to just keep walking no matter what. And you won't get me, De Palma. You never will._ She saw the small doorway blocked with a titanium door. She raised a hand and pointed it to the door and psychic waves started damaging the door.

The door had enough damage after a few tries and with much strength, she used both hands to send the door flying. _This is it… isn't it?_ Then the alarms rang. With a nod… she started walking through the facility. What seemed to be moments were seconds to her. When she encountered guards with projectile and laser weapons, she deflected every projectile against her and toppled the guards out of the way. It was the same with some sentry guns which she destroyed.

_***1424 hours…***_ She finally found herself in the city. All this time… she was in Europe, somewhere in the United Kingdom. Having found herself in London, she found a good spot in an alley to rest. And just as she was expecting… voices were in her head. She was sitting there and knowing the voices were in her head, she held her ears. _This is… this is what I they meant…!_ She moaned in pain as she kept hearing those voices… and she was like it for months, until she got used to it. She even practiced after all that time, knowing she can't even tell others about her curse… and her abilities.

_***22**__**nd**__** of April, Kremlin guest quarters room 304, 1726 hours***_ Yuri was finally back with Yui in that same room and they both opened their eyes. It was rather amazing. Yuri looked at her watch. 'Not a second passed… Amazing.'

Yui wiped her tears from the crying she recently made. 'There. At least I've gone through the worst.' Then she hugged Yuri. 'Thanks, Yuri.'

'Sure thing.' Yuri hugged her friend back. After a few seconds, they then pulled out and she remembered something. 'Hey… you said you and Iwasawa were looking for the other members, right?'

'I see… you're wondering whether Masami found them alone before she got pulled into this… Now that you mention it…' Then Yui decided to think on this deeply.

_***Cryo Chamber Area 1932 hours***_ The villanous Iwasawa was clearly looking at who she believes were in iced capsules as her former bandmates from Girls Dead Monster: Hisako, Shiori, and Miyuki. 'My friends… they're really here.' Then she made a wicked smile. 'Yui… we're going against you in full force. This time… you'll be dying after you beg us to spare your life. I won't forgive you for stealing my rep from then. YOU WILL PAY.' And she laughed her loudest as much as her evil heart can take… All she thought was revenge against Yui… a thing that was never true from the start.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow... long week... and busy busy busy with thesis and other stuffs... but at least I've finished "I'm not a saint" episode...<em>**

**_So... this is the part where Dark Siren prepares with her teammates their own battle against Yui: the profound psychic of ASC. Will Iwasawa remember her own friend from her enemy?_**

**_Next in Angel Beats Insurrection: "First Line of_**_** Defense**"___

_**"ASC will stand the heat, the pressure and anything standing out as evil!"**_

_**Coming back soon as I could for you guys! I got a lot of work to do... :/**_


	13. First Line of Defense

Chapter 13

_***23**__**rd**__** of April, gymnasium, Moscow Quadrant 1, 0630 hours***_The gym only had Noda, who was there only to work out. He even brought wrist wraps to shadow box and knew that not only his halberd was needed, but his physical attributes in close contact combat. So he was there… in the first ring and was shadow boxing. All he thought is that he was not only fighting for Yuri's sake, but as well as the team's sake.

_***A few minutes later***_ His practiced shadow boxing has improved from the last time he got into a gym. All his life in that life, he practiced boxing instead of staying on his axe wielding abilities. Just as he heard his breath take over, he slowed down on his punches and started to breathe properly and rest. _Damn… this is really exhausting…_ Then he heard clapping. It came from behind him and he turned around. It was none other than Yuri. She also got there to train and impressed of seeing Noda practice. Then, he got into his "cool" attitude in her presence again. 'Well, well! Look who showed up.'

She smiled as she arrived in her jogging pants, white shirt and jacket and rubber shoes. 'Seems you've been taking it seriously.'

'Ha. Of course. Everybody knows I'm the muscle!'

'Oh? I remembered it was Matsushita the fifth.'

Suddenly, Noda was embarassed. 'Oh, come on!' Sometimes, he didn't like it if he would just be outwitted by a girl.

_Typical._ Yuri just smiled in the simple fact. 'Anyway… got room for one more?'

'Huh? There's lots of room in here but…' Noda stopped midway when Yuri entered the ring as well.

Yuri then threw off her jacket. 'Actually… I think I wanna spar with you.' She browsed both her left and right pockets and brought out finger exposed gloves.

Noda was surprised while she was wearing those gloves. 'You're kidding, right?'

'No, I'm not.' Her smile told her determination. 'I wanna spar with you, Noda. You got boxing, but I have kickboxing on my side. If you're that good, let's prove it, here and now!'

Noda's surprised feeling went away when she heard from the one and only girl he wanted to flirt. 'Okay.' He then felt excited. 'I won't take it easy on you.'

Yuri said before she got to her fighting stance. 'Same here, but you'll wish you never said it!' Yuri positioned herself with her stance, and so did Noda with his. _This'll be interesting!_

_***The Kremlin central control room, 0644 hours***_ 'Comrade General! We're seeing strong presences of those shadows! We got intelligence officers reporting multiple locations all over our airspace, and the ground.'

Usoyev was already in his uniform and received the report from his officer. 'Lieutenant, get me a status report! State the cities affected by shadow attacks!'

The officer was already in his station and was looking on the monitor. He then pushed buttons and a holographic map of moscow appeared in the whole room. There were then red spots, which marked places of danger. 'Sir, affected cities or towns are as follows: St. Petersburg, Penza, Tyumen, Volgograd, Barnaul, Nalchik, Samara, Chelyabinsk, and Saratov.'

'Evacuation procedures should be underway! Remind them about it and get paratroopers to fly low!' The general said with firm instruction to the officer. 'Get me Sandro over here. It's time he sees the trouble.'

_***Secretary Gregorio Vasili's office…***_ Vasili is known as The Kremlin's secretary of defense. He was just talking to Yui about the related events to the shadows' attack and seemed to be almost trusting. 'Yui… it's to be clear that you civilians shouldn't be involved even if it involved you in the past. No matter how big the world may be, you won't be able to find the group responsible. Based on De Palma's records… he owns his own stock of vehicles to move him to any location that he wishes. Mobility is his tactic and even that cannot be a good sign of tracing him.'

Yui answered with whatever knowledge she could muster. 'One thing you should know is that if we're involved in this matter, we cannot just move away from it because we're the only ones who can stop that group from causing more trouble. You've seen one of their "soldiers" I've faced, and even she's not easy to beat. What if she turns to the civilians? We can't leave them like that, Secretary Vasili. Taking action is still a secret in different aspects against them, which may bring us advantage, even if it's a little.'

Both of them then heard over the P.A. of the place. '_All personnel move into first level stations now. We have multiple detections of enemy movement in more than ten cities! This is not a drill!_'

Vasili rather made a small laugh. 'Just what we all need… another sort of danger. We'll consider this a stalemate, for now.'

Yui was rather a little disgusted by what she read in his mind: a sort of pleasure he's expect from her. 'Fine.' A snort came from her to him. 'But don't expect something good if you keep thinking of me between your pants.'

Then Vasili was embarassed… 'Ah! Hmm… I'm sorry. I couldn't get it out my mind…'

'It's rather typical, in fact. Just don't be like it in my presence next time. You know what I do now.'

'Yes, yes. You're the psychic.'

Yui stood up from her seat. 'Now if you will excuse me… I have some friends to get to now.' She nodded and smiled before she left his presence.

_***The gym… 0646 hours***_ Yuri and Noda were long finished from their sparring. He was doing push-ups outsides the ring and she was just drinking some water while both were sweating.

Then, Shiina came in the gym to tell them about the situation. 'Guys! Listen, I just got a call from Sandro. We got some problems coming from all over Russia! More than ten cities are being hit with shadows we faced once…'

Yuri was shocked. 'That many?!'

Noda complained. 'Don't they stop?'

'Quit whining! Come on, Noda! We gotta get back to the Kremlin!' She grabbed her jacket, and Noda got off his push-up position and stood up. All of them left the gym and went on their way back to the Kremlin.

_***1147 hours, highway to Kyoto, Japan.* **_Takeshi was driving the van, while Takeyama was monitoring on the many computer monitors placed in the van. As for Juliet… she's closed her own eyes to meditate, in which she knew it was a good time because she felt dark presences. She opened her eyes of light blue, but eventually turned them yellow to let Kanade take the lead. She instructed Takeyama to look if there were problems in Russia the team was facing.

As Takeyama did look into it, a large number of detections of Dark Energy came to his attention… 'This is really unbelieveable… Kanade, you called it right. Looks like several cities were hit.'

Kanade needed to hear what was needed and closed her eyes, and Juliet's light blue eyes came in her body. 'I knew it. Those shadows aren't making just a pattern. As long as the enemy provokes them… Eternal Project can make a strike… but where?'

Takeshi replied while driving. 'Maybe key places?'

'Maybe. Or maybe they could have made sure to eliminate important targets who are threats to their cause. I hope they're okay…' Juliet thought of her friends back in Moscow. If they handle the threats… they may be able to minimize any problems created by the shadows… but she's more worried of Eternal Project making a strike on any member of the team.

Takeyama checked the GPS. 'We're almost there. Once we arrive in the city, we can navigate to the hotel that English Prime Minister is staying in.'

'Remind me why we're getting to that Prime Minister of the U.K. and why we're interrogating him. If he's involved, he could have documents.'

'Well, I told you before that he's also the one who makes sure all information in England is secure inbound and outbound. Well, he's also one who keeps protected documents via digital data. He keeps them protected… but not from the likes of me. It looks like he also kept some data, which should have made him notorious, but he isn't. Anyway… I found something interesting…'

Takeyama then made Juliet focus on monitor and made something appear: a picture of supercomputers, which was once owned by a tech company. Takeyama then explained the picture. 'These high-class supercomputer models are only seen through military and administrative eyes in terms of public service. Usually, these are available in the U.K. and the United States thanks to their alliance. However, thanks to the attacks on different parts of some countries, the leaders focus more on the defense, which then weakens their perspective as to how they would raise their defense before being penetrated again.'

Juliet didn't seem to understand. 'What do you mean?'

'They focus on fighting the enemy… it seems that even they can't see the small changes in their smallest defense: the individual force fields. They protect against harmful substances. The countries that have this are the United States, England, China, Russia and Japan, of course the countries that get attacked often with shadows. The supercomputers are being used to keep the forcefields up. However, Russia doesn't have this technology for now, and they're using old means to power their barriers.'

'I see… and it would explain the Federation's weakness. But these countries are the most powerful now. Why those countries and not the others?'

'There's only one theory: The attacks are diversions. Eternal Project is the one responsible for lowering the force field defenses in the first place… but even their location can't be traced. One thing I do know is that they change their own Internet Protocol, and that they move from one place to another, very often. From the place they operate, they're able to hack the supercomputers because De Palma once saw vulnerabilities in the defensive protocols of the 5 allied nations of today. That would explain why they easily get attacked by shadows and get penetrated. They're trying to do something in the other countries to try selling or distributing the dark energy converted into product. But for some reason, according to my readings, the dark energy reacts violently as more shadows appear, as it keeps using itself and is the source of the shadow's spawning power. The more dark energy is being converted to Eternal Project's product for other means, the more shadows will keep penetrating nations to take revenge.'

'The shadows appear directly in cities just because of dark energy?'

'Right. The energy itself is alive, like always even from the afterlife. Yuri met the creator of these shadows and even offered her the place to control the afterlife itself. From the time the creator and his inventions were destroyed then, the shadows are able to chemically reproduce.' Then Takeyama pressed buttons again and a slideshow of images got to Juliet's eyes and Takeyama explained. 'These are images in which the Russians are investigating the shadow's substances. It's easy to hack their cameras as they're rather a little late in its model. Back to the topic at hand: Scientists were able to trace the source of the energy, and it comes from the Earth's core. The core of the earth receives different types of energy surges from different parts of the galaxy, then the universe. And since the afterlife is supernatural, the origin planet of the one who destroyed the shadows in the afterlife would be visited.'

'Then it was the first time the shadows were gone in our lifetime… but wait…! You said that whoever destroyed the shadows in the afterlife, their planet would be disturbed?'

'Yes.'

'Huh?! Who made that rule?'

Takeyama cleared his throat. 'I believe your next destination after interrogating the English Prime Minister would be the Buddhist temples of China. It's from them that they understand fully the extent of reincarnation.'

'True, but I thought they believe reincarnation is rarely from human to another human. Why start there?'

'The dark energy that's alive was once living before it got in the afterlife, along with its creator. They can determine who or what it was, but it will cost you.'

'Cost me what?'

Then Takeyama sighed. 'I believe that they want to train you to see more of the flow of this dark energy. They know so much about life, that they can already understand even its darkest times and that they can see it literally. The training can also help you see the dark energy thanks to the makings of the Buddhist Palm and teachings of the Buddhist Vision. You can expand your own vision, which will then put you into an advantage more than ever.'

'But what of my questions?'

'Little by little, they'll be answered.'

Then Takeshi commented. 'You're kidding. She's going through training just to get her answers?'

'Why not? It's the best we can hope for now.'

Then Juliet got in a talk with Kanade. _So much time will be taken away._

'_I have a feeling it's related to what I'm here for. They'll be able to see my spirit inside you, Juliet._'

_What will we do?_

'_We should go as the monks want us to go. The grandmaster will probably think I'm not giving you freedom while I'm inside you. It's true that the human spirit can get reincarnated into something or someone else. But my presence will disturb them._'

_So we'll just have to get through their requests?_

'_We have no choice. They've handled all things supernatural._' Kanade's soft words became a big meaning to Juliet. '_I'm counting on you to make it well on this, because this is your journey. I guided you this far, and I don't want you to stop no matter if I'm gone._'

_I understand, Kanade._

Takeshi just spoke out of the blue. 'We're approaching that hotel. I hope you're ready with that costume.'

Then Juliet looked at a bag that was there at a side and unzipped it, seeing a Maid costume. She smiled in what she imagined may look like if she wears it. 'I think this'll be fun.'

_***The Kremlin central control room… 0700 hours***_ Sandro was there when he looked at the holographic report of the spread of dark energy in multiple cities and was pissed. 'The damn bastards are making simultaneous attacks. But why?'

General Usoyev was there beside him to tell. 'There's only a certain theory to tell. My advisors tell me that the forcefields covering our shores and and borders fluctuated for a while. Then they even reported this several times.'

'A power failure? At a time like this?'

'It doesn't make sense.' Then, Usoyev received a communicator from one of his enlisted lieutenants. She then said it was an urgent call for General Usoyev saying it was an ASC member codenamed Angel. He immediately put the communicator in his ear. 'What is it?'

'_We have a problem. All this time, Russia's forcefields are being compromised…_'

'Tell me something I don't know, Yukimura.'

'_Eternal Project is responsible. They're hacking power stations and force field controls from the outside. That's what got shadows to infiltrate the country. And it also follows countries with the applied force fields as well. You should have stronger cyber terrorist protocols in case this happened._'

Then Usoyev snorted at Juliet's remarks for cyber security. 'You're rather the woman to talk to me like that.'

'_I'd rather want to after you got my team delayed for finding Eternal Project ourselves. But I don't want to settle any scores, and focus on the matter at hand. Is Sandro with you?_'

Usoyev took a while to answer and he handed over the communicator to Sandro. The old man seemed to be glad to hear her voice. 'You could have gotten a little closer to pissing him off.'

'_That's what I was aiming for. Anyway, I heard there are cities attacked by these shadows. What are you doing about this?_'

'For now, we got nothing in our sleeves to do this. 10 cities or more are being attacked and we cannot just split up. Maybe you have some suggestions?'

A change in atmosphere on the other phone told Sandro that Juliet had changed to Kanade. '_This is Kanade. If you cannot take the whole team, at least protect the nearest cities. I've been studying a little about network connections from one city to another. Because of the hacking, we can determine where it's coming from, and we can strengthen cyber terrorist measures. Capturing 5 cities is enough, and it will be good enough the strengthen the barriers and dissipate the shadows from the inside as well, thanks to the dangerous substance atmosphere if you're in the barriers yourselves._'

'Hacking? What's going on?'

'_Eternal Project is responsible in putting this all as a diversion. We have no choice but to participate in this. For now… I have a friend here who can access power stations with his good hacking as well… but need relay satellites to do so. Deploy them at the power plants so that my friend here can do the rest._'

'Good call. This country is well known for communication repairs. A lot of relay satellites can be used.'

'_Then I guess it's good then. Tell the others about this. I want to speak to Usoyev once more._'

Sandro gave the communicator to the general. 'Comrade, I'm taking my leave.'

Then Usoyev put the communicator in his ear to hear Kanade's voice. 'This better be a good.'

'_It's a long shot plan, but there's guarantee it will work. You'll find it somewhat difficult and it'll take time, but it'll strengthen your defenses for a longer time. It'll be up to you for maintenance._'

'Better than nothing. I'm listening.' Usoyev was all ears with Kanade's instruction.

_***0800 hours, Mi-26 Jet chopper cargo interior***_ The Russian chopper had flown off the Kremlin helipad to the nearest city of St. Petersburg, and it carried the entire team of the ACS. It wasn't long that the chopper was in a straight direction, and the team had assembled in the middle of the cargo interior to discuss the objectives entrusted to them.

Sandro had Shiina beside him, then Yuri, Noda, and Yui. Then, he thought. _If only she would be here, at least things would have been easier._

Yui responded to him through her telepathy. '_As long as we're a team, we can do this together, Sandro._'

He was rather a little startled that his privacy was disturbed, but put it aside. 'Right… Listen up. The job's been entrusted to us this time around. We were able to defend Moscow… but we need extra hands on this, which is why the Russian army is spread throughout the country to keep defending key positions, including the power plants. This is how it's going to be. Shiina, the projector.' Then, Shiina put a portable projector in the middle of the team. It then switched itself on and it showed a holographic map of the Russian Federation's cities and towns.

Sandro continued. 'This is where it gets a little difficult. All of us are going to be assigned to take different cities, because we have ourselves the relay satellites to connect to the power plants, and we need our own participation to defend the relay satellites while they're being set up by the engineers. They'll be dropping from above shortly by high speed HALO jumps from atmospheric altitudes. The shadow's won't see them coming, and they'll make a successful drop, which is assured to us by Usoyev.'

Yuri commented, 'You mean Captain Smartypants?'

Sandro cleared his throat. 'May I remind you that it was Kanade who has given the plan to the general. Strategy is everything, and this is something worthwhile.'

Noda asked Sandro as he didn't understand the quick briefing back in The Kremlin. 'What are these satellites gonna do again?'

The Russian just sighed… 'You weren't listening back there, were you? Well… The relay satellites will be transmitting its own pattern to strengthen the barriers of Russia to keep out dangerous substances. These shadows are chemically made, and because of the attack in Moscow, scientists were able to get to this discovery. This pattern is no ordinary pattern, and it's been modified by a certain hacker of your group. If I'm right… he calls himself…'

'…Christ!' Yui exclaimed as she knew Sandro's thoughts lead to the best hacker of the former SSS in the afterlife. 'Takeyama's really in this? That's great!' Then everyone else gasped. Later, they were glad to hear.

Sandro continued. 'The boy's going to be transmitting the pattern to activate the barrier's ability to dissipate a number of shadows. Once five relay satellites are set up in different cities, it's enough that the power will spread all over, enough to keep out the shadows for a long time. The general needs to make sure it's stable, so it's up to him to make the maintenance on EVERY device. Any questions?'

Yui wanted to ask for everyone else to hear. 'Sandro, we're a bit short on people. Won't we need to get picked up once we're done on a set up?'

'That's right. The same Mi-26, the chopper carrying us to St. Petersburg will be picking us up to take into locations in which the cities are ravaged with shadows. It'll be up to the current people in the chopper to tell the pilot where to go. It's their choice where they want to set up relay satellites next. No questions?'

Shiina asked. 'We're gonna need support once we get there. And the engineers?'

'Support will be handled by the current platoons in each city. They're trying to get to the power plants now, as we speak, but the engineers need to deploy ONLY if the relay satellites are placed by the power plants. It's for their safety, of course. They need soft ground to touch down on. Anything else?' Then, the rest of the group kept silent, signalling him that they understood. 'Good. ETA to St. Petersburg is 10 minutes. We need to decide on the teams for this one. One of you needs to go solo. Yui, you've agreed to what we've talked about.'

Yuri then saw Yui nod positively and wondered. 'What's this about?'

Yui answered. 'I agreed that I'm gonna be alone in one of the cities with some soldiers to make our way to the power plant.'

'What the?! You're crazy.'

'I've proven myself at Moscow, Yuri.' Yui paused and maintained eye contact with Yuri. 'I can do this, Yuri. There's nothing for you to worry for me here.'

'I…' Then Yuri thought of trying to support her. 'I know you can.'

Noda followed. 'Hey, if Cheery Vocalist says she can do it, then I'm fine with it!'

Then Shiina said. 'We'll only see her worth when she performs, and I believe she's gonna pass with flying colors.'

Sandro said finally. 'Then it's decided. We're counting on you, Yui. Where do you want to get to on setting up the satellite?'

Yui responded with a firm tone. 'The city we're going to now: St. Petersburg.'

_***1307 hours, Bates-Tenshi Hotel, 22**__**nd**__** floor, room 2254***_ The fat English Prime Minister, Rickard Jones was seated on the sofa and was very scared with Juliet's blade on his neck. He never cared of the Maid costume that Juliet had as a disguise. This was the interrogation Juliet was after, and the prime minister was almost in his peak. 'Are you involved with Eternal Project?!' Juliet asked first.

'What are you…?' Then the prime minister knew a name. 'Oh, De Palma! I recognize it!'

'Good. Tell me what you know.'

'Huh? That's it?'

'Just answer my question!' Juliet slowly pushed the blade toward his neck but she didn't make his skin bleed.

'Alright, alright! Please!' Jones was rather startled but calmed himself down. 'I just accept a renewable source of energy. He said it can power almost anything that's related to currently existing technology. I'm not exactly working for the man, but I just make deals.'

'Really? What kind?'

'I usually get the product I want when there's a sum of money… 2 million pounds a kilogram. It's converted from what's called Dark Energy these days.'

'And what else?'

'He also asks for some hackers. I know I recommended him a hacker who could get past security measures internationally, but I don't usually know names of the hackers. So far, that's it.'

'Alright, let's get to another subject. I've been told that you've also been in charge with encrypting and securing information in England, and it involved kinds which are not of government concerns. Care to tell me?'

The prime minister was still scared because of the blade touching his neck, but eventually spoke up. 'I think it's about one of those projects the mind's perspective is altered! I don't know the name, but that's the summary!'

'Then it's not that bad if you explain it!'

Jones was rather annoyed by getting threatened to get. 'Would you put that away?! Look… I can explain what you want! I get the point!'

Then Juliet was doubting him. Kanade spoke within her. '_He's telling the truth. Disarm yourself for now._' And finally, Juliet was able to dissipate her blade and put her arms down.

The prime minister had a breather. 'Thank you.'

Juliet asked. 'Now, can you tell me?'

'Certainly will, miss. That project really got me disturbed. It's not a government project, and it was requested by one of my associates to try turning some people to a certain side. There's the reality of what they know, but it's only being bent inside their heads. Incredible, eh? Anyway, what seems to be a positive type of a memory, can be turned into a negative type, and it is modified through a computer to tell the situation, and it required debuggers too.'

Then Juliet was confused. 'I need an example.'

He groaned. 'Oh… you're kidding me... Alright… let's say you got a good friend. If your mind is modified, that friend could be a rival. But that's not the only thing the whole output does. It can also modify scenarios in your brain that actually done. That's the scary part. A part of memory turned into a negative type memory… that's only one thing, but switching sides politically is different.'

'Like switching into another partylist?'

'My first idea is completely different from politics. We've tested that area as well, but it didn't really come out well. All they just did is set a pure person into someone evil. That's it.'

Then Juliet remembered Masami Iwasawa, whom the name was heard from Yui, with her story that Iwasawa turned on Yui, and it didn't feel like Masami was lying either. She asked the prime minister. 'Could the effects be reversed?'

'Almost hardly. It took 4 days for recovery of the most permanent memories, but even normal recovery can't always heal the person's mind.'

This made Juliet rather pissed. 'Who else knows of this project?!'

'Well…' Before the prime minister would speak, a bass tone played… but it didn't just release a sound like ordinary. With so much loudness and bass of the tone, the ground shook. But in that case… the waves were against a wall. A portion in which the prime minister's door was attached was suddenly pushed apart from its original place, and it was sent flying in the direction of Jones. He was later hit by the door-attached wall and it pushed his sofa as well.

Juliet covered herself from the impact and survived, but what she found was a dead body of a prime minister. What's even worse was who was at the doorway where that small part of the wall with the door was once at. The blonde girl of Juliet's age entered, and was in black-leathered yellow highlighted clothing. Her finger exposed gloves were gold. Her eye shield was gold to yellow in color. She carried a bass guitar in front of her. Juliet knew she was in danger. 'Guard skill: Hand Sonic Version 3!' And the pincer type blades formed from her hands.

Then the blonde girl looked at Juliet. 'Ah… if it isn't Angel, just our worst nightmares coming true.' Her tone seemed to be positive, and it is deceiving and was apart from her villanous theme.

Juliet was ready and defensive. 'Who are you?!'

The blonde girl laughed. 'Don't you recognize me? I'm the bassist of the group!'

Then Juliet remembered Masami Iwasawa's group: Girls Dead Monster. 'That's impossible… You're…' Before she even said it, the blonde ran and stopped in front of her in a split second. Juliet didn't mind… and she finished her sentence with the girl's name: '…Shiori Sekine. How?!'

Sekine smiled. 'It's simple. I got together with Masami and the others after she herself was born.'

'The others?! Hisako and Miyuki?'

'You still remember!' Sekine's smile just tried to tip Juliet off her game, but remained focused. Sekine continued. 'You know… I ought to give you credit… but you're not Kanade. I know you're Juliet, and I know Kanade's inside you.' Then suddenly, Sekine gave a slap to Juliet's right cheek and zipped right back to the doorway just before Juliet turned to see her. Then Sekine pointed a finger on Juliet. 'I know you're in there, Kanade! Come out and face me here and now, so I'll finish you off!'

Juliet is shocked to know that Sekind had knowledge of Kanade being inside Juliet's body. _How the hell did she get that?!_

Kanade replied to Juliet with her voice. '_Iwasawa must have known about the process of reincarnation and how one spirit can be influenced by another. It's common some people may know. Sekine got the info from Iwasawa._'

_What do we do?_

'_I'll face her._'

'What?!' Juliet was surprised of Kanade's resolve. 'That's crazy… she'll kill you!'

Then Sekine was confused of Juliet talking to herself. 'Hey… who are you talking to?'

Kanade's voice rang to both Juliet and Sekine. '_She's talking to me, Shiori!_'

'That's more like it!'

'_If you want a fight… then I'll give it to you, Sekine. But first… why did you turn?_'

Sekine answered quickly. 'It's simple! I honor Iwasawa and I'm loyal! Besides… I'm with her all the way once I saw the face of Yui. She's a solo star in the afterlife, and she stole everyone's attention. Then it became much more that she's an enemy because she sided with you, Kanade! That's why we're there to kill her… AND ANYONE WHO IS A THREAT TO US, INCLUDING YOU!'

'_Everything you said about Yui is not true! How could you be sure?_'

'If I'm lying… I could have stuttered, but all I see from you is an excuse not to fight! Just get on with it!' Sekine was getting impatient and her hands were tight on her bass guitar.

Then, Kanade thought of what to do. She then sent a voice only to Juliet. '_Do you still want to fight her?_'

_I do. It's as if Sekine got manipulated and her real memories aren't showing up. I wish I can knock some sense into her._

'_Then we'll fight as one… like before._'

_Agreed_. Juliet then called out to Sekine. 'Shiori! Let's not waste time. But if you wanna fight Kanade…' Juliet closed her eyes, and felt the intense warmth in her body before she moaned, and opened her eyes revealing a light blue color on the right and yellow on the left. Her wings have also appeared from her back. '…you have to fight both of us.'

Sekine snorted. 'You're still using one body. I know they say "strength of a thousand soldiers" but you have "strength of two cheerleaders".'

'Don't be mistaken, Shiori. We're powerful when we're fighting together, so we'll make this count.'

'Hmph. Fine. Nothing will be left from your cold corpse once I'm done.'

'Sekine… what's your codename? Iwasawa mentioned hers was Dark Siren.'

'True. And I'm proud of mine. They call me "Dark Shaker."' Sekine's pride rather bested herself for a while. 'Thanks, Juliet. You got me really warmed up. Shall we dance?' Sekine then gripped her bass guitar with one hand near the tuner, and the other ready to strum.

Juliet swung and prepared her wings and her blades as she got into her defensive stance. 'Bring it.' And the two would mark their battleground starting there…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished with another chapter... and it's getting better... Anyway... like the story so far?<strong>_

_**Anyway... Yui's battles are just the beginning, but Juliet and Kanade's were just getting interesting when they fought against "Dark Shaker", also known as Shiori Sekine, the group bassist. Will there be a casualty in the end... or will it end up with Sekine remembering everything?**_

_**Russia is under attack by the shadows and the Anti-Shadow Company team is desperate enough to seek the full defense by restoring its barrier's full power, which could dissipate those shadows. But after this, would they recover and move before the enemy strikes again?**_

**_Next on Angel Beats Insurrection: "Send me your spirit!"_**

_**Dear Angel! Give us your strength and courage to lead or to be lead! We shall fight to the end!**_

_**Keep supporting my work and enjoy! Once again, thanks! Will be posting another chapter... and hoping soon...**_


	14. Send me your Spirit

Chapter 14

_***23**__**rd**__** of April, St. Petersburg Quadrant 3, 0825 hours***_ A car crashed into one of the buildings carrying some shadows, in which they later dissipated as the vehicle blew up. The whole block was clear of civilians, and Yui knew well she can let herself loose with attacking the shadows using her psychic abilities. Rocks were flying around as it hit and dissipated each shadow she encountered… and she was only calm and walking to the power plant of the city.

As calm as she was, Yui kept saying to herself: 'I need to save the innocents… and bring that group to justice!' She had that a few times in her mind and made sure she was motivated by it. Some other shadows, she lifted and pulled to the ground with her mind to dissipate them. All others, she sometimes lifted and threw them to walls around the city. The rest of what she's thinking is that she's like a weapon, but decided later not to think like De Palma who she despised most.

_***10 minutes later… power plant, St. Petersburg Quadrant 4***_ She arrived at the power plant in time with the 24th Regiment of the Russian army already in place hastily defending the perimeter that was made around the place. She came in their view and acknowledged her presence. A radio man who was behind the sandbags called with his communicator: 'This is Zulu 2-5 to WarEagle. Key position has been strengthened. We're requesting the engineers to drop.' Yui was later helping them as she did her part to keep dissipating shadows to have them distant.

Later, a shadow leapt towards the radio man behind the sandbags armed with the platoon's machine gun. Before the shadow could even get behind the sandbags, a car hit the shadow and that vehicle exploded. Then the man started to think it was Yui. He was relieved and thought of thanking her. 'Thank you!'

Then Yui nodded at him. 'Just keep your eyes peeled!' All she heard was gunfire from the other soldiers as each one tried to take out the shadows but they keep appearing that fast. Yui decided to make a wave ball, that may contain anything, and whatever is inside will be thrown in almost all directions. She closed her eyes to focus. A few seconds passed and she made a wave ball out of thin air. She opened her eyes and communicated with every soldier in that vicinity with her telepathy. '_Please shoot whatever you can inside the wave ball I've made. There are too many of them. It's time I spread our terror in all sides. Get bullets or your grenades in there. I'll do the rest! Trust me!_' Each soldier has heard her call and did as told. Every weapon they have, lead or laser projectile types fired shots in the wave ball. Soon, the wave ball started to contain bullets, then grenades. 'All of you! Get behind me!' She then made the wave ball go and approach the shadows containing the vast number of bullets and explosives while the soldiers retreated behind her. 'Brace yourselves.' She made psychic barrier to cover everyone.

Everyone watched as Yui guided the wave ball above the shadows. Once she got the wave ball at the center of the bunch of shadows, she dropped the wave ball. And when it hit the ground, the surface disappeared. Every bullet that had been fired, the ball distributed each bullet at a fast rate in all directions, dissipating the surrounding shadows, especially with the grenades the exploded on small groups of shadows. Some bullets hit the barrier Yui made, and no bullet came through. Every soldier cheered on her tactic and Yui herself. They admired her ability, and how she could be of great advantage if given a chance to work for them, but Yui thought otherwise and wanted to just serve the innocents and their defenders as well.

Soon, machine gun men came back to their positions behind the sandbags and found more shadows from afar and resumed fire. Then Yui sensed the engineers from above. 'There they are!' Other soldiers looked above to see engineers parachuting from above, with the relay satellite in rags. When the engineers landed, they took off their parachutes. With the relay satellites in hand, they immediately start setting it up connecting it first to the power plant. 'Please hurry! The shadows are spreading!' Then, Yui used her communicator to contact Sandro. 'Pablo, it's Yui! The satellite is being deployed over here! Is Takeyama ready?'

'_He said he's having a little difficulty in communications but he'll get right back on it._'

'Takeyama better hurry then.' When she switched the communicator off, the atmosphere around her changed. She suddenly felt that someone who's feared is there. That same aura of anger was too familiar.

A female voice echoed from afar. 'It's been a while, Yui.'

Finally, Yui recognized the voice, and it belonged to Iwasawa herself. 'Masami?' Yui then looked around. But even she couldn't sight Iwasawa herself. She tried tracing Iwasawa's brainwaves and she was able to track her. Masami was walking down the street in her Dark Siren attire: black-leathered clothing with a new purple eye shield, only without the electric guitar behind her. 'You.' Suddenly, Yui felt anger in her heart. 'All of you… get to the other side to defend. I have this handled.' Then the soldiers assembled and moved to another spot to find shadows. The MG support team behind the sandbags kept their machine guns aimed at Iwasawa, finding no shadows around her.

Masami used her voice and amplified it from afar so that Yui could hear it. 'You've got a good eye.'

'And your voice is really that loud.'

'Is it? My power is just helping me speak without shouting.'

'Enough, Masami. You're not going to hurt anyone.'

'Maybe. But we'll do that only if we take you out of the way today.'

Then Yui wondered. 'We?'

Siren smiled wickedly. 'That's right.' She looked at her left. 'Scream, come out!'

Yui then noticed there was another figure from afar. She saw the other person has black-leathered clothing like Siren's, only it had red highlights. What Yui feared was that she remembered the brown hair, the walk, and the very deserving theme because Siren's guitar was slung by this "Scream." And from what Yui was able to understand with this girl's brainwaves is that she's another band member of Girls Dead Monster. Bright and clear, the brown-haired girl turned to Yui, realizing she was: 'Hisako…'

Hisako smiled from afar. 'I'm glad you knew. It's been a long time.'

Yui negatively nodded, denying that even Hisako could be manipulated. 'This… isn't true.'

'Yes, it is. You left us in the dirt to have your selfish desires FOR YOURSELF! You should pay!' Hisako tried to approach…

…but Iwasawa stopped her. 'Easy now. It's not a good time for emotions to be shown.'

Then Yui was pissed of Iwasawa's attitude and lifted herself to hover above ground. 'You say it like you don't want to! I've been showing emotions for a while, yet you stop Hisako?! I thought you were angry at me?!'

Iwasawa snorted at Yui. 'Just watch if she really is angry. Once she is, she'll shred you herself. For now, I'm stopping her in her weakness she's showing.' Then Hisako looked from Yui to Iwasawa in embarassment. 'Shut yourself out on this one, Hisako. We'll talk later.' Then Masami took a few steps forward, but was still far from Yui. 'Let's settle this like we're old friends.'

Yui calmly asked. 'Don't you remember we met in this life too?'

Suddenly, Iwasawa just froze. Hisako was concerned when she saw Iwasawa space out. 'Siren! What's wrong?'

Iwasawa took a few seconds but she got back to reality to answer Yui. 'I remember…' Then her closed fists tightened and she has shown anger. 'I met you one night… and I slapped you myself, Yui.'

Yui was shocked of the false memory that Iwasawa had told her, and she didn't belive it. 'Just stop lying to me, Masami!'

'Want me to prove it?' Iwasawa took off her eye shield and dropped them. 'Read my mind, Yui. You'll see for yourself.'

'Gladly!' Yui immediately focused and targeted Iwasawa. Time stopped, and Yui's mind was in Iwasawa's thoughts. She went to the very day that the two of them met…

Yui arrived at the time that she and Masami were supposed the meet. It was afternoon. Yui was sitting on the bench of that sidewalk waiting for someone to come by. Then… she saw Masami herself, just feeling down. Yui was happy and stood up when Masami passed by. 'Masami! Hey!'

Then Iwasawa looked at Yui. When she saw her, she knew she didn't want to talk to her, so just kept walking.

Yui was confused and called again. 'Masami, let's talk tomorrow, okay? I'm Yui, by the way!'

Then Iwasawa looked back at Yui when she was called. She didn't reply and just kept walking. From here… Yui started to feel sad.

_This isn't right…_ Yui told herself when she kept trying to reach out to Iwasawa. Then the scene changed to nighttime, after Yui recognized Masami.

Yui was walking home, knowing the next day would just be ordinary. Just as she was going home, she walked in the faint darkness with all the streetlamps switched on. She saw a figure in front of her in the distance, and recognized it was Masami. Yui was excited and walked to her. Both girls stopped when they were in front of each other. 'Masami? Are you okay?'

Masami's face was down. 'No.' Then she looked at Yui… with rage. 'I'm not.' A right hand then touched and hurt Yui's left cheek. It was a slap, and Yui repeated that memory over and over… just to try understanding it, but she never did. Masami then continued. 'Do you know what I remember?'

Yui started to cry. 'Masami…'

'I only remembered I was a shadow of your success. Then… I never thought it would get worse. You left me in the dirt and took my friends AWAY FROM ME! It started from my singing… and you just happen TO STEAL IT ALL FROM ME!'

'That's not…!'

'No. Get away from me.' Iwasawa stepped back. 'Never talk to me again. Forget about me, and who I am, because I'm done with you.' Iwasawa's anger and annoyance of Yui told her to walk away, and she did.

After Masami turned her back on Yui, the pink-haired girl cried. 'Come back! Please come back! Masami!' Yui then kneeled as she saw Masami walk away without any more emotion…

The only thing Yui thought of after seeing that memory… is sympathy. Masami's memory wasn't right, and Yui knew what she saw. Something does not add up. Then, she lowered herself from her hover, landing on her feet. 'Masami… this isn't right. Your memories… they're not uniquely yours.'

'Lies. I've had enough of them.'

Yui knew Masami's decision to fight was a strict one. So, she instructed the MG support team. 'You guys should probably join your current platoon to defend. What about the engineers?'

One of the engineers responded. 'Set-up is almost done. All we need next is the access codes from the hacker.'

Then, Yui handed over her communicator to the engineer. 'I entrust you this. Handle it well. Once the satellite is ready, get it inside the plant. I don't want it damaged.' Then, the engineers started to move their stuff, including the relay satellite away from the scene. The MG support stood down and rejoined the assigned platoon. Yui looked back at Masami. 'Nothing will disturb us now.' Yui moved past the sandbags toward Masami.

Then Iwasawa picked up her eye shield and wore it. 'I'm impressed with how you drove the people away from this. Unfortunately, we'll kill them after we're done with you.' Hisako laughed at Iwasawa's words, knowing what's next is utter destruction for the rest.

'They have enough worries with the shadows. Don't involve yourselves in their fight.'

'Tsk… you don't know do you? The shadows weren't the real thing that would be the problem.'

'Then what is it?'

Iwasawa didn't answer. 'You'll only know once the tide turns for you.'

Yui lifted herself and hovered off the ground. 'IF the tide turns to my favor!' Then, she flew and charged on Iwasawa with no regret and only one thing on her mind: _I must protect the innocents! _'Psychic Spear!' Then, the psychic wave formed a spear shaped object, with Yui controlling it. Masami didn't see it coming but she barely dodged to the right. The oncoming spear told her that Yui was serious.

Masami saw Yui stop and she couldn't believe she dodged an attack like that barely. 'It almost hit me!'

Yui looked back at Masami's eyes of disbelief. 'That's the worst you'll be seeing if your guard's not up! Defend yourself!' Then Yui was in her attack stance as she lowers herself to the ground.

'You'll pay… for MOCKING ME!' Then Iwasawa ran towards Yui. Yui did the same… and the both of them were about to have a battle of their lives.

_***1312 hours, 456 feet above ground… Kyoto, Japan***_ Juliet's eyes were of her and Kanade's at this time… Thanks to the enhanced vision, she's able to see the destruction wrought by Dark Shaker, but she's steady in the air with her wings. Then, she saw a fast object coming from below. It was so fast that even Juliet couldn't make out the object until she was that close to see the guitar slung behind her enemy's back. She barely dodged Shaker's blade and was past her at a higher altitude.

Then Sekine found Juliet below and flew down with anti-gravity particles against Juliet. 'There you are!' Juliet, flew sideways to avoided the attack. 'COME BACK HERE!' Juliet had to avoid attack and save some energy for her next attack against her enemy. 'Don't think my blades are just for slashing, Angel!'

Juliet suddenly saw Sekine fly back a distance and released a laser projectile which was barely dodged. It came from Sekine's blade. _Technology gets weirder and weirder these days for villains._

Kanade replied to Juliet with her voice. '_Focus, Juliet. You don't know what else she has up her sleeve._'

_I better come up with a plan myself too before she kills me._

_***St. Petersburg Quardrant 4, 0842 hours***_ Hisako kept watching Yui and Iwasawa fight each other, to what looks like a death match. Then… a female voice came through her earpiece communicator. '_D.T. to Scream… where are you?_'

'I'm somewhere southeast in St. Petersburg. I'm watching Masami get the kill on Yui.'

'_The psychic?_'

'That's right. I wish Sekine would have been here to help… but she wanted her hands on Angel first.'

'_She's rather stubborn, but she'll learn that Angel won't be easy._'

'She'll learn the hard way. Anyway, what is it?'

'_Volvograd's gonna be a blast. I'm gonna be targeting Shiina._'

'We can't spread out easily, so don't go too far.'

'_I won't. Besides… that dirty Russian will be there to help her out. It'll keep me sane to stay back, of course._'

'Keep me informed.' Then Hisako hanged up. _That… Miyuki. Don't be reckless now…_

_***Chelyabinsk center, 0843 hours***_ Yuri and Noda were easily inserted into the center where the power plant of the city is placed. Like the other cities, there were shadows everywhere. What's bad of the place is that there were no soldiers around the power plant, and only sandbags and MG positions that needed people. Noda grabbed an MG position and started firing against the shadows surrounding the power plant, followed by Yuri who did the same.

Then she contacted Sandro through the communicator. 'Sandro! We got no soldiers fortified in this position! Paratroopers better send both a platoon and the engineers! Hurry!'

'_It's difficult from where we are, but we'll try getting a signal. It's only through me that we'll be able to call in the reinforcements._'

'Just hurry!' Yuri kept firing the machine gun as she hanged up. Then she saw Noda firing the machine gun everywhere, knowing he's not used to firing machine guns even at long range distances. 'Suck it up, Noda! Just hold it right, would you?!' Then, an embarassing move made by Yuri was to make Noda stop firing and fix the way the boy holds and fires the weapons itself. A few tries, and Noda was able to get it eventually…

_***Volvograd Quadrant 2, 0845 hours***_ Sandro and Shiina were keeping on the pressure on some shadows coming against them. The power plant they were going to was near a multi-storey parking building, so they went inside avoiding the shadows, and saving ammunition.

_***A minute later… Top floor of the multi-storey parking building***_ Shiina climbed while Sandro remained at the bottom near the entrance of the 5 floor parking building. She was there to get a good signal for the communicator as the building as surrounded by taller buildings made of material to jam satellite communications. 'IronFort, this is Main Post. All members are now in multiple cities: Volvograd, Chelyabinsk, and St. Petersburg. We're waiting for verification on teams via platoons only. What's the status of the other cities and the satellites?'

'_Main Post, Saratov is ours. A platoon was able to fast track there and engineers were able to land safely to install and activate the relay satellite. Shadows are no longer a problem._'

'I acknowledge the taking of Saratov. Volvograd, in this condition is not in good shape. Most civilians were consumed and no warning came to the authorities. We need the heavy calvary to the power plant.'

'_Roger. We're sending Mi-26's with elites on board to your location now. Hang tight._'

'Copy.' Shiina hanged up on the communicator and headed downstairs.

_***A minute later… Ground floor of the multi-storey parking building***_ Shiina was able to head back down to the ground floor using the stairs. There, she saw a few cars placed on each line to organize their places. As she walked toward the entrance, she was supposed to see Sandro, setting up the relay satellite, and a bag beside him containing weapons for the two of them. She stopped walking and was alert, because she saw only that bag.

Then, Sandro came out behind a column just next to a car, and he had someone riding his back as he walked slowly, careful of not letting his neck be slit with that knife touching his throat. The rider also had a p90 on her other hand. Then, Shiina noticed it was a girl of her age with lavender colored hair who was black-leathered in clothing and had purple highlights, with her eye shield of the same color.

Shiina knew when she saw a girl riding a tall man: 'This is so stupid…'

The rider just talked like no threat came to her. 'You know… I kinda like you, Shiina. I wished I could have talked with you better.'

'I wished I could have talked to you too. But knowing you, I never knew you'd be stupid to stay here… I'd expect you'd move first and hit me… but you didn't. No, you waited for the opportunity, just like how you wait for the vocalist to sing before you hit with those drum. Isn't that right, Miyuki Irie?'

Sandro exclaimed. 'Did you have to provoke her like that?!'

Miyuki moaned as a part of her impression. 'Impressive, Shiina. You remember.' Then, Miyuki aimed the p90 submachine gun at Shiina. Then, what looked like metallic substances came out of Miyuki's hands and joined with the weapon, reforming it. Soon, the weapon was able to increase its mass and made it look bigger, which rather is a surprise to Shiina. The big weapon then shown its red essence through the muzzle, which what Shiina was seeing clearly. 'Impressed?!'

'You made that weapon do that?! How?!' Even Shiina was pissed off by what her eyes have seen.

'It's not the gun, actually. It's ME!' Then, Miyuki then put away the knife from Sandro's throat and did a headbutt on Sandro's rear, which dropped him down unconscious. The girl then sheathed her knife and kept her aim on Shiina with big gun. 'I'm stronger than ever, Shiina. From that time I was born, I was dying to meet and kill you. Now that I've met you…'

'…all you have to do is kill me… if you can.' Then Shiina drew a knife on one hand and her laser projectile modified FN Five-Seven. 'What do you call yourself for this?'

'I'm glad you asked.' The weapon charged itself. 'Call me Dark Techno! TASTE HOT LEAD, SHIINA!' Then, Techno's weapon fired its fast rate shots. Before any of the projectiles hit, Shiina was able to dodge and dove behind a column and a car.

Even Shiina knew it was too much for an ordinary person to handle such enemy. _How the hell did she obtain that power anyway?! Whatever… you're going down, Miyuki!_

_***Somewhere in an commercial airliner flying over the Atlantic…***_ De Palma was in a room with other men while they're seated on the oval table, made of marble and its bottom can't be seen on another side. The men were in suits like De Palma is, and only De Palma was standing out of all of them as he was the one who called the meeting.

De Palma also acknowledged the presence of 4 combat guards observing the meeting taking place. Then, Reynald started. 'Gentlemen, thank you for coming in such short notice.'

Ambassador Tetsuya Sato, one of the gentlemen just interrupted De Palma. 'Would you care to explain?! I had some cops on my doorstep recently telling me I was in posession of an illegal and dangerous substance. What the hell is going on?!' Sato tried to stand, but one of the guards pushed him back in his seat. 'Curse you.'

'I want you to calm yourself down, Mr. Sato. Gentlemen, I'm sure that some parties are already concerned with the presence of dark energy becoming a threat. I'm sure that because of this… they'll try to claim it… but if they claim it, they'll be using it for their corruptions. I also know that Prime Minister Rickard Jones has been assassinated in his own room because of this. Finally… they're associating the shadows material to dark energy.' Then, the gentlemen were in shock in awe.

A Russian just spoke up. 'Are you telling us that it's consequence of your actions?! Why the hell would they give this a bad name?'

'It's because they were able to identify it as a threat in the past. It was once made artificially… but after an accident, it spread all throughout like vapor. Next thing the rest knew, it came out from another dimension because the substance spread like a virus in this world once, then to another, then back to this world again.'

Sato knew something De Palma did as well. 'I'm familiar with that theory. The energy was made by your older brother. He's the creator of the substance himself.'

Then De Palma knew it was he, himself who told Sato. The other gentlemen except Sato, and De Palma snorted at him. 'I despise you for doing that.'

Then, a gun was pointed by a guard to Sato's head. 'What are you going to do, shoot me?'

'Oh, I don't believe that a bullet would heal a person.'

Sato was confused. 'Heal?! You've unleashed this substance after it came to your damn hands!'

'True, and I have good reason to.' De Palma held a small remote and pressed a button. The room went dark and a light reached a white space. For some reason, De Palma would present a mixture of videos and photos to them, to be presented. Then he started. 'I'm sure most of you know that I have 4 other brothers. The others have died except the third, and the youngest… who is me. The third is who I'm talking about here in this presentation. 20 years ago, my brother, Akiyoshi Kagome… the world renowned maker of the renewable energies that should have taken society into an advance in environmental domination… but it never did because of one certain item that has brought him down than the contrary.

'He once presented a substance called the dark energy. In layman's term, it's related to the Earth's past energies, more specifically the energy that was once living in any living thing. It made a difference between potential and static energy with all the scientists who saw this. It's called both a substance and a renewable source because it is easy to make. However, the energy mixed in the substance was dangerous… as the once living energy can turn into something darker. In theory of theologians, it is said that the body can rot… the spirit will remain pure, and the energy surrounding the piece of life will grow dark and remain as is. It's the fate of all who lived… even myself.

'I've placed myself at risk because there's more to what my brother wanted than just putting the substance at good use: He wanted to "heal the world" and rid the corruption of what he saw on a lot of people, all by himself. That was what he wanted. However, even before realizing the dream, his cover for making the substance a renewable source of energy then failed.'

Sato asked. 'This… you've never told me. Why are you telling us this now?!' He didn't mind if there was a gun pointed at his head.

'It's because it's a good time. To continue: My brother was not just a scientist… but a revolutionary and saw the flaws of human society. He wanted to make something... to "heal" a person from corruption… which is what I'll demonstrate now.' De Palma nodded to a man behind the gentlemen sitting on the table to bring a quarter-meter tall jar, covered by a metallic alloy. The man then placed the jar on the table.

Then the gentlemen knew what was inside it was the dark energy substance. De Palma then continued. 'I understood my brother from the beginning because he was angry. There were uncontrolled events… which made shadows from that dark energy. He couldn't find a way to control them through the substance, but I did… and it's finally working as it can follow my commands. I'm continuing his work for him… and this place will be a pure bred world… united, and free from blood shed.'

Sato then exclaimed in retalliation. 'YOU WILL KILL BILLIONS OF PEOPLE!'

'Perhaps, but a lot more will just roam the world, still living like the world is just normal: No more counts of corruption in their minds. It's exactly as what I've predicted… Mr. Sato.' He pressed another button on his remote… and the jar opened its titanium cover. Suddenly, Sato was startled. De Palma continued. 'You are all no longer required, gentlemen. Thanks to your money, it would be useful to mass produce this substance as it can be controlled.'

Then, Tetsuya Sato did the unthinkable. He was able to pull the arm of the guard who had the weapon aimed at the ambassador and was able to subdue him, while he's behind the guard with a gun pointed at his prisoner. The other guards drew their guns and aimed at Sato. 'Stop all of this! This is madness.'

De Palma chuckled and tried to laugh, but controlled himself. 'You really don't get it, do you? I'm giving a better world to the rest of you… but even men like you can't understand. Sacrifice is necessary for a dream like this to happen. And because of your loss of faith… I can count that the other associates I have here, have the same mind as you do. Because of this… I have no intention…' He pressed a button on his remote. '…of ever sparing you myself.' Then… a black shadow came out from the jar and jumped towards Sato's face. Soon, the guard got away from the ambassador, who actually had the guard's gun.

Soon, Sato's sight was lost. The shadow grew bigger, and Sato kneeled because of the substance overwhelming him. He tried to speak… but was choking. He let go of the pistol as more the shadow then consumed Sato's lower body, and he was on his back on the floor. Soon, the shadow was all over the helpless ambassador. Then… the shadow's width sunk… and it became smaller. Soon, the shadow just lengthened itself upwards, like it was standing up. The other gentlemen were already too scared to move because of what happened to Sato. Soon, other shadows jumped to De Palma's associates and did the same… all of them… with muffled screams.

The guards were able to just separate from the wrath of the shadows. De Palma already turned on the lights to see the horror of the shadows' doing. 'This is what you wanted, brother.' _Finally… send me your spirit to keep powering me up… because the revolution is about to begin._ De Palma felt his pocket, and it had what looked like a hard stone… but it was pulsating with dark aura. 'This is interesting already.' De Palma just heard muffled screams, and the sounds of the shadows consuming what life is left from his former associates.

Truly… power and its horror are on his side now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodness... it's a good thing I found time to write... but I don't know if I could even write if I get in my OJT spot soon...<strong>_

What's important is...

_**A deeper root to this story is just about to be revealed... starting from De Palma's brother... responsible for the making the dark energy, which are the opponents of our heroes: the shadows.**_

**_What lies ahead our heroes... who would later face a stronger and frightening adversary: Reynald De Palma... and his army of darkness?_**

**_Next on Angel Beats Insurrection: "Stand tall in the aftermath"_**

**_Angel! Let your light shine down upon all!  
><em>**

Keep supporting this story and give a review one time! ^_^


	15. Stand Tall In The Aftermath

Chapter 15

_***St. Petersburg Quardrant 4, 0847 hours***_ Yui had her psychic barrier up when Dark Siren was making an amplified scream, and it devastated the surrounding cars, parts of buildings, and other objects on the roads and sidewalks. But then, Dark Siren stopped early, and Yui was distant from Iwasawa. 'Too bad. Looks like my objective is done.'

Yui was in question. 'What do you mean?' Then she noticed Hisako wasn't around which made her worried. 'Where's Hisako?!'

'That's what I wanted to tell you. She had to tell a message… not kill someone, to relieve you at least.'

'Tell me where!'

'She went to Chelyabinsk.'

Then Yui knew it was where Yuri and Noda were placed to defend the power plant before activating their relay satellite. 'I suppose it's important.'

'It is. It's something for you to understand as well.' Iwasawa meant she also had a message.

Yui wasn't trusting of Iwasawa after being a traitor, but was flexible to accept whatever info Masami had. 'I'm listening.'

'Fine. Did Yuri tell you of these shadows after Naoi was attacked back in the afterlife?'

'Huh? I thought…' Then Yui remembered that Iwasawa had another set of memories. Originally, Iwasawa was redeemed before Yui, which then told the pink-haired girl that she was still present, but in another place when Naoi was attacked. 'I remember.'

'Well… these shadows… were actually taken down by Yuri herself, who had no choice but to get to the source of the shadows, which was at the old guild.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'It's because… Yuri was the one who destroyed the command centre of all the shadows. That time… the shadows were intended to keep the afterlife place a limbo for anyone in there… to prevent love from spreading. I've bet it's still on until now… but for the first time, Yuri did it herself to destroy the command centre, and thus released the shadows into this world.'

'You're kidding?! It's like you're saying she's responsible for ever releasing these shadows long before you were…'

'That's right… but it's better. She's the one who gave us our success!' Iwasawa's wicked smiled then confirmed Yui's fear.

_***Chelyabinsk center, 0847 hours***_ Yuri couldn't believe what Hisako said to her. 'That's a lie!' Yuri kept her pistol aimed at Hisako, and so did Noda with his and both were behind sandbags.

The engineers were already configuring the relay satellite set up at the power plant. The shadows suddenly stopped attacking, and were around Hisako. 'Would I be lying now? What's more is: the programmer of the shadows is still alive… even if you did put away the shadows' system in that place.'

'I thought the shadows kept the place in a limbo?!'

'It did, but before the shadows came, there were other means before they first arrived. It was in your time in the afterlife that you have taken down their system. It was what sent the original substances back here.'

'Sent them back? You don't mean…' Yuri knew what Hisako meant.

_***Volvograd Quadrant 2, multi-storey parking building, 3**__**rd**__** floor***_ Shiina was pinned to the wall with her back against it by Dark Techno in a knife fight. 'Impossible!' Shiina kicked to push back Irie, and Irie charged with a stroke, which made Shiina evade and roll.

As soon as Shiina stood from her roll, she saw a fist come up to her face, which appeared as a hook from Irie. She fell down and it registered too late it was a punch. She couldn't get up as her stamina is dangerously low on fighting Then… Irie continued her message. 'It came from my boss's brother.'

Shiina spoke softly even with her tired body. 'Boss? You mean De Palma? I knew it. What about the brother?'

'Nothing else except…' Irie stepped on Shiina's sore chest. '…he's the first one to experiement in manipulating the shadows. 20 years passed and my boss already got the perfect technique control of the shadows. Now… he's got what I think is the most destructive weapon there is!'

'You're joking! The shadows could be in his control?' _I'm not allowing this… I have to make this fast._

'And he can access them anywhere!' As Irie was still speaking, Shiina got hold of her back pocket, and threw something round rectangular up in the air. Irie registered too late that it was a flash block, and suddenly, a white surge came from the flash block which blinded and deafened her temporarily. 2 seconds later… Irie regained her senses and knew Shiina was gone. She eventually saw a broken glass window. _Damn you, Shiina!_

Shiina had a grappling hook and was running all the way to the roof while keep her hold on the retracting rope hooked the roof using the grapple shooter. Finally, she was able to arrive at the roof. As soon as she unhooked the grapple from the place where she made the shot to grab from in climbing, she heard large caliber gunfire. Then she walked to the center of the roof… and she knew it was coming from underneath. She ran back and the large gunfire made a hole from below, crumbling the cement. Soon, she saw Irie jump out there to land and see Shiina. 'Back for more?'

Irie smiled. 'Well, of course!' Irie saw Mi-26 jet choppers on the way. There are 4 on the way. 'Well… your rescue's coming.'

'Maybe. It's the cavalry, actually. Some may just get to do the set up… and some… may be interested to kill you first!' Shiina warned Irie when two helis have split up and the other two are going for Irie… who is actually happy to destroy both.

'This'll be a piece of cake.' She said while she reformed her big gun from her arm…

_***1348 hours, roof of a work building… Kyoto Quadrant 1, Japan***_ At this time, Juliet's eyes were normal light blue, and she was pissed when she heard the truth from Sekine. Tired, and tattered in her maid costume, she still was able to speak. 'IF that's true… then the programmer was in a loop for a long time. He fell in love once with a girl in the afterlife… And he's still alive. The shadows are still part of the afterlife, but it's indeed the first time Yuri beat the shadows there.'

'An infinite loop was with De Palma's brother ever since…'

'Time just keeps confusing him.'

'But it's 20 long years… so it's something to really make him insane.'

'Enough. Why just now? Why tell me?'

'It's because the boss has control of the shadows… and can get them to attack any place he wants in the map with those shadows. There's nothing even you can do. One day, you guys may just get hit by them in the face.'

Juliet was then concerned of Sekine. 'About you: Don't you wanna change?'

'Huh? Why just now?'

'This isn't you!'

'It is now. DEAL WITH IT!' Then, Sekine prepared her bass guitar for another ground shaking attack. _This time… it doesn't matter if I'm called to disengage. I'll finish her off like this._

Juliet knew this had to stop. _This is getting nowhere. I can beat her, but I can't kill her. What do I do?_

Kanade's voice spoke to Juliet. '_It's been awhile… but I've decided it through my power. There's something hidden inside Angel Player I haven't used yet._'

_What is it?_

_ 'Redeeming Blade. It'll make someone's supressed memory come back by force, but the shock will take the victim by storm and make that person insane. It's effect is temporary, and it's our only shot.'_

_Damn it! Kanade… this is too fast… If what you're saying is true, it'll hurt her in some stages while the effect is still up._

'_We have no other way but to go for it, Juliet! Summon it, now!_'

Then Sekine got a little bored of the waiting. 'What's wrong?! Can't attack?!'

Then Juliet sounded like she's sorry and strengthened herself. She spread her wings out. 'Sekine… this'll hurt… and the confusion will come first. Eventually… you'll heal from it! I'm sorry for this… SUMMON REDEEMING BLADE!' She recited the words… and a blue aura eventually came out of her. Her strength was still the same, but only her apperance changed: She was partly blue all over, and including her blades, which shined more. 'What is this?'

Kanade replied. '_This is my holy elemental armor and attack module. Use it well, Juliet. Now… do her a favor and get her memories back!_'

Juliet then suddenly flew to charge on Sekine, who didn't see it coming. It was too late knowing the lightning speed of Juliet also slashed her bass guitar and tossed it upwards. 'No! My guitar!' Then she looked in front and was startled to see Juliet in front of her. With a desperate move, Sekine tried to equip her laser knife.

Before Sekine could draw her weapon, Juliet already felt the blade go through. Then Sekine felt the stab right through her torso and back. 'Sorry, Sekine.' It was a little while before she pulled it right out.

Sekine knelt because of the pain and found some blood come out the wound… but the wound eventually closed up immediately. 'How?! Uhhn! What the?!' Then Sekine's head hurt after her injuries were healed. 'My head! It… hurts!' As her head ached, blue aura started to come out of her. 'Uhhn! AHHH!' Memories come throwing back in her fragile brain and she laid herself on the cold floor of the building. With so much memories… she couldn't decide which memories are true to her: the memories during her manipulation, or the memories that were supressed.

Soon, Juliet's blue aura faded from her. _What have I done…_ Juliet let her blades dissipate. _This is… Sekine, but she's hurt… mentally hurt._

Kanade spoke to Juliet. '_If only there was a non-lethal way than this... I'm sorry if it's forced on you, Juliet._'

'It's okay. If it was the only way to keep Sekine out of the evil she may have done for De Palma, I understand. But at least it's done. We can bring her home.'

Then Takeyama's voice finally got her attention through her earpiece communicator. '_Angel, you better get back here._'

Juliet then saw Sekine sleep to avoid the confusions. _She'll eventually have nightmares… but try getting the rest you need. Oh… Takeyama… _'Right. I'll get back there.'

_***In a van… 1400 hours***_ Takeshi and Takeyama saw Juliet in her tattered maid costume and she was carrying Sekine, who still had the blue aura from the Redeeming Blade. Takeshi helped to carry Sekine in to lie her down an extra mat. Sekine was sleeping, but her eyebrows were a little right. Then Takeshi knew that Sekine was mentally blocked from the outside. 'So this is Sekine, huh?' He asked and she nodded. She then noticed some of the blue aura climb to Takeshi and get absorbed.

Kanade saw this herself and spoke to Juliet. '_I thought this would happen._'

Juliet was in question. _What would happen?_

'_You'll know later on._'

Takeyama went back for his computer. 'Yukimura, you might want to take a look at this yourself.' Then… Juliet saw the monitor of the world map. The indicators for the detections of dark energy started to go away in major parts of the world, including Russia. 'It's not just Russia that's all clear from the shadows… but most countries too.'

Juliet knew the information in her mind was all she needed to not be surprised. 'It's him. He's got control of the shadows… and he'll soon make his damn move. If only we'll be able a move immediately…'

'But if it's true… we won't be safe once we're on his radar.'

Takeshi commented. 'I don't know what this guy you're talking about is planning, but he's trouble for every one.'

Juliet agreed. 'We can't do anything for now. I know it's a long while… but even if we're way behind… we'll have to try to overtake him somehow.'

'Then what are you going to do?'

Juliet thought deeply and remembered she needed to find answers about the afterlife, which could help her out… and the fact that she needed to see the shadows through their dark energy before they ever make a strike again. 'Takeyama's suggestion may just be right. He told me about getting to China to train on a lot of new things… We're dealing with something much bigger than us now…' She paused and thought deeply again before continuing. 'The group needs each other now. Takeyama… you and Takeshi are meeting with the others. Takeshi…' Then Juliet was polite and requested of Takeshi. '…if your resolve of finishing this well is what you want… why not join us?'

Takeshi pointed out… 'Me?'

'Yes. The group is now called the "Anti-Shadow Company". They're all together in Russia… Hopefully, they stopped the shadows' threat to the country. But it's not just shadows we go against… but we go and see that peace is there for everyone else. We still know the innocents have nothing to do with what is happening. The best we can do is make due on trying to defend them now, while finding the group responsible for using these shadows to threaten the world's peace.'

He didn't have doubts. 'Yes. I'm willing.' A feeling of determination then came to him as he told his only answer to her.

'Thanks, Takeshi. We need all the help we can get.' Juliet knew that from here… her journey to become more prepared had to begin…

_***Tokyo International Airport 0612 hours***_ Takeshi and Takeyama saw the commercial airliner fly off. Both of them had bags as well… knowing they would meet the group in Russia. Takeyama what would happen next. 'Got any ideas, Takeshi?'

'I know. We'll be planning, and we'll be making sure to track these sons of bitches to the ends of the earth. That's what I know.'

Takeyama was surprised of the sudden surge of will from him. Then he forgot to ask him one other thing. 'Takeshi… you didn't even tell me your surname.'

'Oh… It's Toshio. My full name's Takeshi Toshio.'

Takeyama knew that there's a comparison in what he thought about the meaning of Takeshi's surname which meant "genious leader" and another meaning "born leader". _It's that close… I got a feeling this guy's the next Yuzuru Otonashi. _And the shine got to Takeyama's eyes as he fixed his glasses to realign his sights…

_***Airliner Y991LE Tokyo to Beijing…***_ Juliet was in her seat next to the window, and seeing the land disappear as the aircraft still kept on rising in altitude. _This… is it, isn't it, Kanade? I hope I make a good impression on the monks… They'll see right through me, another soul that wasn't meant to be in me for a while._

'_It's meant to be that way, Juliet. I'll give them the heads up that I'm your guide. All I could think of is my resolve that this crisis would end quickly, and the world should be at peace. You know that yourself._'

'Yeah…' Juliet sighed before trying to close her eyes to rest.

But Kanade wanted to her something. '_There's something you must know. You still remember Otonashi, right?_'

'Yuzuru… Otonashi? Why?'

'_He was there… beside you the whole starting when you first met him back in Tokyo that night…_'

Then Juliet back tracked her memories and knew what Kanade was talking about. It was the time that she was searching for evidences of who are involved in Eternal Project's affairs. When she got into the office of Ambassador Tetsuya Sato, she rescued Takeshi, with his familiar orange to red hair, but it looked too familiar for her, which she didn't mind. This gave Juliet a surprise she deserved. _You're kidding! That was him, wasn't he?!_

Kanade hesitated to answer to try letting Juliet calm down, and did it after a few seconds. '_Yes, Juliet._'

Juliet sighed with relief. 'Thank goodness.'

'_What's up?_'

'I felt strange the whole time knowing he was already there, Kanade. I even saw a very small glimpse of him during a time he was alone and helping others move on, before he did.'

'_I didn't tell you because it wasn't time yet… and I never knew that so much has changed from what is intended of your meeting. But he didn't get the full spirit of Otonashi like you did earlier, Juliet, so we'll have to wait._'

Juliet then thought: _Time keeps passing by… and I don't want to confuse myself in it again._ 'Kanade… once we're done in China… I wanna see him.'

'_If that's what you want, Juliet. I'm with you all the way._'

Then, the girl loosed a tear on her cheek, knowing the man he would love was already with her that time… Takeshi Toshio. The airliner was fast on its way to Beijing, China… where she may eventually find the way to the Buddhist temple to train herself.

_***What of the other members of the ASC?***_

Takeshi and Takeyama arrived in Moscow and greeted Shiina and Pablo Sandro, the first of the ACS to see them. They eventually saw the team… and were welcomed.

Noda and Yuri were official. He never knew he would get serious, and Yuri never thought the feeling would be mutual. Their love was like two chips in mayonnaise given the good flavor.

Yui was there to help out in Sekine's recovery of her mind. She found good use of her psychic powers to heal the damaged minds of other people once struck by the shadows. And… she still hopes Iwasawa and the rest of her team makes it well known that Iwasawa and the other members with De Palma were to return to their friendship circle once again to right the wrongs of both Reynald, and his brother scientist and programmer of the shadows in the afterlife: Akiyoshi Kagome.

_***Private Airliner to Rio…***_ De Palma was in his white suit looking at the dark stone he was holding, which emitted the dark aura like it was supposed to. 'Soon… the world will implode… and this world will be cleansed from its dirt. Akiyoshi… brother… your dreams will finally come true.' _You've been trapped in the afterlife for too long… but you'll never see my success. One day… you WILL return to me. And I'll see to it… that even GOD won't be there to stop us._

The airliner sped all the way to Brazil… knowing his next target was already there… The story continues…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally... first book is done... Kinda a long ride after a month of writing... but it was worth the time anyway. ^_^ The reason I shortened the book is to make sure the audience anticipate a better storyline. No matter what... the books WILL be finished for the readers to enjoy. So of course, a second book will be coming up.<strong>_

_**And thus... their story continues. Find out the continuation of the story on the next volume! ^_^ Read this again if you like! No harm in reading. ;)**_

_**Thanks for my supporters (if at this time, there were any). My second book will take quite a long while before I publish the first batch of chapters.**_

_**#IluvAngelBeats #IluvAnime**_

_**PM me if you got any suggestions for the next book! See ya then! :)**_


End file.
